


[闪拉]鸿蒙之初

by mforboby



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Multi, 原典神话背景涉及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 80,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 旧文再录被偶然召唤的英灵闪×生前法老拉二，吉尔伽美什史诗&正史拉二生平&圣经原典神话背景涉及注意“你打算放弃探究本王的秘密了？”“略猜得出一二。吾既无意窥探你的梦境，也对这种纯属赌博的求名方式毫无兴趣。”“但你跟本王上塔来了。”拉美西斯垂首，念了节定位的小咒语。烟气循声潜下神龛，指向黄金床底，包裹出一个朦胧的狭长形状。他俯下身去，朱袍贴伏着腰身的线条，从床底抱出一柄四弦崩断的牛角竖琴。“吾了解你过往的事迹，知道你的诗歌蒙尘千年、连书写的文字都不复有人辨读。即使只有一个过客能从废墟里掘起这散落的泥版，不成章节的乐谱，他一旦唱出第一个成型的音节，你就会活转过来，千百遍地成就诗中的丰功伟业。然而吾岂能将吾的来生，托付给后人偶然的善心？”“因为除了声名美誉、传唱的歌谣诗篇之外，再没有什么能够永久留存下来。”苏美尔王坐在他昔日统治城池的残迹上静静宣告。法老注目他半晌，手指拂过琴身，灰尘簌簌而落，琴弦断口在空气中微微颤动。透特的智识与丰沛魔力从他身上散去，眼底转而潜入一道哈托尔的绿影。“从哪一段开始？”残毁的竖琴在他指尖下发出的第一个音，依然清澈动听如千年之前。“问你自己吧。追求最庸俗的不死不灭也好，倚仗迟早必将消亡的神祗的恩惠也好，抑或是通过‘人’得到永恒，你都在随侍本王的旅程中，用双眼一一见证了下来。现在到作答的时候了。”——回应苏美尔王的，只有竖琴滞涩的调音。拉美西斯把脸贴在黄杨木琴颈上，试图取回十三个世纪前的绝响。“不仅仅是为你而唱的歌。赫利奥波利斯的阿蒙祭司相信拉-阿图姆用他的呼吸和眼泪创造了天地，孟斐斯人却相信，卜塔神用思想和技艺的力量奠定了永存的美。每当世人重奏此曲，既是唤起你的英姿，也是为了感念万世不移的‘美’的语言。”
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider, Ozymandias&Mose
Kudos: 7
Collections: 鸿蒙之初





	1. Chapter 1

##  ****一** **

“在戈迪乌斯之结尚未解开之前——

在希腊、埃及、波斯尚未归顺于同一面王旗之前——

天上地下到处都是暴君。”

故国山地远比意大利内陆凉爽。行军在记忆中尚是蛮族土壤的陌生战场上，少年Rider也不禁为情报之匮乏皱起了眉头。

习惯性地求助出声：“吾师……”

虽然宫廷魔术师雷夫阁下应先生要求、送来了王城根下新掘出的石版，冒昧打扰似嫌缺乏礼节。

男人闻声抬头，将手中把玩的奇异金属制品塞进衣袋，漫不经心地答话：“怎么？”

他端详着那与东方英灵之名殊不相称的深刻轮廓。“诸葛孔明”一如既往常常皱着眉头，今时却不同往日，亚历山大竟从中读到了一丝紧绷与不确定感。

“……那孩子的军队之中，莫非有什么异常吗？”

他摇了摇头。亚历山大从看不出，孔明先生今天又在眺望哪一片不存于现世的风景。

然而他们眼前便有两支陌生的军队远远地相互周旋，更远处烟尘滚滚，迎接来自他身后数百年的另一位皇女；而从安纳托利亚到罗马，坟墓纷纷裂开，从中走出半神半人的传说君王。或者效仿他的导师、暂时投入哲学的默想，不失为一条明智的出路。

恰如恩师所言，蔷薇皇帝麾下领狂战士职阶的两骑Servant正宛如灾害化身，咆哮着往敌军阵中狂乱突进，无人能够阻拦一二，眼看两军即将短兵相接。无论如何，这并不是一个适宜他们贸然登场的时机。

虽然有些可惜，但他与尼禄·克劳狄乌斯当面对话的愿望恐怕要再拖延一时了。

少年跪倒在智者面前：“您真的相信，上古英雄的伟大会通过血脉传承吗？”

孔明终于从石版上移开目光，温和地回答：“你母亲曾与神蛇同寝，你同样是赫拉克勒斯的后裔。你临阵时必须表现出大勇的气概，才能与你的血统相称。”

“不过是些欺人说辞。吾师啊，我宁愿继承一个饱经忧患的王国，以胜利为儿荣光为女，也不愿白白老死在温柔乡。”

“如此说来，你确实不承认神王的存在了。”

“是。倘若奥兹曼迪亚斯确实为诸神所爱，建立过太阳般光辉不朽的伟业，为何他的后继者甚至不能组织出一场令我满意的抵抗？”

“那是‘未来’的你所行，而非‘现在’。”Caster静静纠正他，神情仿佛从交战的烟尘中看到漫天严酷黄沙，却对他的疑问不置一词。

少年拉紧导师的手，固执地强调：“我二十岁了——这一段自知君王终有一死、永恒的短暂的年岁。有何事是未来的我能现在的我却不能成就的呢？”

他静候着导师的斥责，居然有些期待。Caster果然轻轻挣脱了他，抚摸着他的头：“有时候我甚至怀疑，你们身上属于神的部分已经把你们仅存的人性榨干……”

阿蒙神幻化为法老的模样，使王后诞育王位的继承人，神的血脉于王族之内代代流传。每一代法老都如此宣告，但唯有一人在他尚能呼吸之时，便同时享有作为神明与作为俗世之王的双重荣耀。

然而此刻的拉美西斯尚未跻身神灵之列，正值他一生中最好的时间——他以英灵之身现世时所将选择呈现的时间。他年轻、充满野心与热望，恰如过去与未来每一位在他这个年纪掌握大权的王者。

自然，也包括正聆听这故事的，近千年后将征服红土地与黑土地的少年。

神明意图制服生活在野兽当中的人类，才替他们创造了国王，王理所当然是神充满欲望的化身。走到蛮族当中去、传播王化，也是王的使命之一。

青年坐在公元前1400年的盛夏中沉思，无数个等候征服的民族滑过他的心。赫梯人如鲜血染红羊毛，侵蚀着新近纳入王国的小亚细亚，并为太阳取了马尔杜克的伪名……

拉神之光辉岂容异教徒轻易亵渎？他无声地低笑。倘若不以战车与箭雨向铁剑之民降下盛怒的雷霆，他们不会懂得冒犯法老权威是多么不可饶恕的罪行。大臣们或者会喋喋不休劝诫埃及子民并非生性好战，不可如蛮族一般擅起刀兵，但他又怎会忘记，祖父头戴双王冠之前正是以军事奇才为人所称道，拉美西斯王族的每一滴血液里都流淌着战火。

湖水应他之手泛起涟漪，摇荡着正自盛开的睡莲。

为他歌功颂德的文书们几乎不怎么提及巴比伦或尼尼微了。神圣的呼罗珊参拜大道，连接着日出日落之地，在他的陵墓碑记里也值得上最最荣耀的一笔，如今却有一群牧马部族潜入了他的牧地，逐走他的太守税吏，坐进他坐落米底雪峰的行宫里敬拜旧神。

摩西一向厌恶那些淫祠。比起阿蒙神，傲慢放荡的巴力更不得耶和华的欢心。

拉美西斯可以宽容地准许宛如兄弟般的异族少年继续敬拜他自己的神，不代表他愿意向任何人都赐予此等慈悲。在他看来，赫梯人的神殿与底比斯的市场无异，他们不加区别地供奉从各处而来的神明和远古列王，至多披上一件本族的外衣，犹如商贩在小摊上随意摆列他的货物，来自海滨的贝母、沙漠深处的石英、从努比亚采出的黄金被混杂在一起……

赫梯人的阴谋远不至此。太守们报告说，铁剑民正在巴比伦城的泥版废墟里蠕蠕而动暗出明伏，他们或者在重温萨尔贡大帝的阿卡德旧梦，抑或意欲召唤先祖鸿蒙初辟时的荣耀，另一支天上大军，其势更盛于帝国的万辆战车。

“朕意已决。在无花果收获的狮子月，我将御驾亲征卡迭什。”

摩西姗姗来迟。法老倚着战车扶栏，吻别了抱病送别的爱妃，才瞥见了神色严峻的养兄弟。


	2. Chapter 2

##  ****二** **

“何事令你面露烦忧，我的兄弟？”

摩西神情凝重，他穿过让开道路的人群，靠近战车，无言地仰起脸来。法老挑起眉，耐心等待着来自养兄弟的话语，但少年张了张嘴，并未发出半个音节，好像他还没有斟酌好该用怎样的措辞。

这在他而言是相当罕见的：拉美西斯知晓，他的养兄弟常常语出惊人，描述遥远的未来之事。说那是幻想，摩西却笃定得好像亲眼所见；说那是现实，又太过缥缈而不可信。他不禁有些好奇，是怎样的梦，让善辩的舌头也打了结。

“何事惊扰到你静寂的冥想？尽情祈求吧，无论是铁剑民大王的头颅，或是以色列民族失落的圣物，吾必为你一一取来。”

他自认在阿蒙祭司的容忍范围内，已赐予了摩西够广的特权。当法老的战车即将辚辚远行，孟斐斯和那普那人的圣殿同时燃起了预兆大吉的祭火。先知跨前一步，坚定地呼唤他的御名：“奥兹曼迪亚斯，我欲与你同行。在以实玛利子孙的土地上，游荡着泥土造出的不洁古神。”

当摩西用这个名字称呼他时，便代表了他无可动摇的决心。法老闻言不禁皱起眉头，士兵窃窃私语，他的爱妃也在侍女环绕下露出忧色。

“战场并非狩猎，兄弟，铁剑之民的刀枪远比尼罗河中的河马和鳄鱼更加凶狠。把你随行的理由向吾说个分明，否则，吾必将拒绝你的请求，不让你置身险境之中。”

摩西却透出一丝不可名状的慌乱：“我的信仰自会常伴我身。”

他心中一沉，为缓解这种预言般的灾难气氛，开了个玩笑：“吾从未见过，你的神竟会暴怒如斯。”

“他发忿恨，谁能立得住呢？他发烈怒，谁能当得起呢？他的忿怒如火倾倒，磐石因他而崩裂。万军之主耶和华曾与那旧偶像为敌，曾将祂的车辆焚烧成烟，外邦人刀剑又把祂的少壮狮子一一吞灭。……而今……”

“而今？”法老敏锐地重复着这个词汇，它从先知唇边溜出，带着迟疑、不安，在话尾摇摇欲坠。

仿佛为逃避他的追问，少年垂下眼睛，艰难地摇了摇头。“恐怕不能从我的口中向你透露更多了，奥兹曼迪亚斯。我唯一的请求，就是请务必让我同行。

“那古神也将危害埃及与那普那人共同的王祚吗？”

先知的神情又沉重了一些：“陛下，铁剑民正试图唤醒他们所不能掌控、你亦无法理解的邪恶。”

与其说惧怕赫梯人，拉美西斯更担心养兄弟的谵妄病。但那普那人素凭他们的预言巫术扬名上下王国，不正是约瑟解出了法老七母牛的狂梦吗？他无法对这一征兆置之不理。

“上来吧，兄弟。接下来你必须与吾同乘一车，同卧一帐。”

先知捋起拉比长袍，登上他的战车：“愿耶和华的火云雷柱照亮你的前路。”

后来在路上，掌旗官从稻田边掘出了一头金铸的母牛。

这头金属的造物被搬到法老车前，拉美西斯打量了一会儿，转向他身旁的先知：“依你之见，兄弟，这是何等预兆？”

摩西只匆匆扫视一瞬就移开目光，仿佛这母牛是什么极为不洁之物，多瞥一眼都会使他的神明不悦。“陛下，它正象征着你将要面对的敌人，铁剑民从远古呼唤而来的邪恶。那古神曾抵抗神的旨意，又聚敛无数财富，在地上建立堕落享乐的国度。”

“祂的来历，也比你的神来得古老吗？”

先知白皙的皮肤，被故土的烈日晒得通红。他咬紧下巴：“伪神曾长久地统治过迦南地。在人类开始产生‘统治’这一概念时，巴比伦筑起了第一座泥土垒起的城市乌鲁克，君临其上的正是那僭称为神的国王。”

小亚细亚新近才纳入埃及版图，法老应听从智者的建言。他选择相信养兄弟，而且没有戳穿他的自相矛盾之处。摩西和他的教义或者显得正直可敬，但邪恶早在秩序之前便已创生。

“对吾说说吧，你还知晓关于祂的什么事？你的神有没有告诉你，祂有何等能力，是统御千军，还是呼风唤雨？”

拉美西斯并不像摩西那样担忧或惧怕。铁剑民为他送来了相称的对手，只为这一点，他甚至想要感谢赫梯人了。古老之王的声名不仅未曾使他恐惧，反而更增添跃跃欲试的兴奋。

黄金柔软绕指，触手即陷入。他握着母牛犄角出神，不意竟留下五指指痕。那姓名早埋没、神殿遭焚毁的君王是否会如他一样，在其上映过面影，向天长笑诸神，对月常怀故人，也曾征战、饮宴，也曾憎恨过人之年老与无能？

法老一把拧断牛角，忍不住打了个寒噤，兴味索然把断裂的黄金扫下灯心草草席。

它骨碌碌滚到先知脚边，摩西裹紧拉比长袍，高举提灯审视着他，眼神严厉：“奥兹曼迪亚斯，你不能再和异教偶像纠缠下去了。”


	3. Chapter 3

##  ****三** **

法老从来无需掩饰他的喜怒哀乐。他不悦时，层云也会为之低垂，掩饰太阳的光辉真容。但这世上有两人能在阿蒙-拉的怒火中安然无恙，而其中之一正站在他眼前。

拉美西斯对摩西如临大敌的神态付之一笑：“它又能有何致命的危害？在尼罗河两岸散落的无数神殿中，祭司难道不曾身披豹皮，为神像更换黄金的新衣？”

“是啊，它们每日由凡人唤醒，被他们装饰，接受他们的喂食，允许他们献上供物和敬意，经由他们的气息注入灵性。但邪神巴力的祭坛绝不同于那些伪物。它自有生命，埋在土中也能呼吸，睁眼观测周遭的王国——甚至在蛊惑你。”

他隐隐觉察到先知的不满之处：“若祂的神力纯属捏造，吾自会用太阳辉光摧毁祂，哪怕是为了吾最亲爱的兄弟。若祂的威能确凿无疑，必须向阿蒙-拉行臣属之礼，那么祂的神庙也不会获得比耶和华更崇高的地位。”

摩西收紧了下颌的线条：“我又岂止是为了我的人民和我的主呢？奥兹曼迪亚斯，远古的邪恶所行的事，用语言难以描述其一二。我担忧的是它会蒙蔽你的眼目，动摇你的心志。”

“那么托特将拂去我头脑中的迷雾，助我看透祂的真实。现在你该去休息了，兄弟。漫长的征途使你劳累。”

先知似乎还有未尽之言，最终却只是垂下手，一语不发，缓步退出了他的御帐。

法老看得出他心中并未平复，但摩西一向能在冥想与祷告中寻得他的宁静。他无需过多挂怀。

帐中终于又只剩下法老，一卷从赫梯哨兵俘得的牛皮地图，和那头金母牛，镶着软玉牛角，一双石榴石眼睛。拉美西斯回身斟了两杯葡萄酒，他听说比起燔祭的香气，安纳托利亚的神明更易被醇酒吸引。

他倚住蓝金相间的王杖，坐在折凳上屏息以待，瞧着黄金表面渐渐浮出另一双红玉色的眼睛，有如新铸纯金的头发，惯于蔑视讥笑、发号施令的薄薄嘴唇。

亡灵切切低语，从冥河彼岸回望着他：“本王乃是恩西与卢伽尔，天之大父安努的直系苗裔。为什么当着那个假圣人的面庇护本王？”

“他无力与你直接为敌，吾不愿妄启战端。你确实有王者的风度，倘若不准备支持铁剑民，便陪吾共饮一场，从这死物中自行离去吧。”

黑色麝香葡萄丰美多汁的酒香洋溢满帐，也不过在黄金的嘴唇上刻下了轻蔑的一丝讥笑：“诸神玉杯中的琼浆才有得到本王亲尝的价值。不过，倘若宴饮的对象值得一刻相谈，亦不是绝不可屈尊品味凡间的酿造——在这无趣人世中闪耀着黄金光辉之人啊，依设宴的礼节，报上你的姓名来。”

未等拉美西斯开口，亡灵目光一转，却又改了心意：“——不，还是不必了。无论你姓甚名谁，身具何方神明的血脉，都与你的器量无涉，之于本王更没有丝毫意义，姑且便留到酒宴的最后再行回答吧。”

“你要是保持牛饮的原样，俯就美酒，未免有失为客之道。”

牛背上的人面扭曲了一下，张开嘴狂笑起来。黄金随之融化、蠕动着，流到地上重铸成一个赤裸人形，比他还高上些许。牛油铜灯幽幽地轮了一轮，他的皮肤开始浸润开活人的光彩。

法老心中颇为惊异，随手扯下那幅地图掷给亡灵，看他裹着牛皮，优哉游哉坐到他对面。

“哼，本王也应该勉励供奉我的异邦人。说吧，后世的君主啊，你欲知晓哪一条阴间的智慧？”

“希腊人才热衷于骚扰死者。冥界的每一寸土地都为奥西里斯所有，你不可能在那里统治。”

倘若这名亡灵也曾被玛特的羽毛称量他的心脏，那么此刻他看起来无疑正是芦苇之原的住民，不过偶然在散步中越过了冥界与现世的边界。此情此景，诚然是那句祝词的体现：“你并未死去，只是活着离开。”

无名的亡灵神情坦然自若，伸手接过法老递来的金杯美酒，那浮现出挑剔态度的面孔鲜活如生，瞳孔在火光下犹如来自东南沙漠深处的深红色石榴石，倒映出一张血统迥异的脸。

“笑话，涅伽尔的国度对本王早已毫无意义，本王乃是曾在地上缔造璀璨文明之人！——不过，毕竟人类的成长有其界限，姑且先宽恕你那份孤陋寡闻吧。”

“没有土地没有人民、无法行使王权的王是不存在的。身为过客，除了一些已成尘土的记载与尚未过时的告诫，你准备叫吾领教什么呢？”

亡灵厉声道：“一时一国之君也敢口出狂言，如果你不是四百年来头一个唤醒本王的凡人，本王早送你去拜受埃努之威了。既然你竟然不晓本王的真名名，又随随便便使唤本王，是想付出哪些代价，又准备收获何等的报答？”

那蛇样的双瞳与洁白的牙齿映着如豆灯光，朝拉美西斯径直凑近过来。他蔽体的牛皮上，一座座过去与未来的名城熠熠生辉：苏萨，巴比伦，波斯波利斯，拜占庭，以弗所，贝鲁特，底比斯，米利都，迈锡尼，斯巴达，雅典，迦太基，亚历山大，孟斐斯……乌尔-乌鲁克。

法老坦然回视他：“倘若你在祀在戎，事事能胜任吾之所不能，将上下王国的王冠交付给你，吾退居为武勇的将军守护左右又何妨？”


	4. Chapter 4

##  ****四** **

帐幕低掩，将沙漠中的冰冷夜风隔绝在外，不速之客傲慢的言语中却另透出一股凛冽气息，侵食着惯于被拉神温暖光辉祝福的肌骨。那既不属于奥西里斯与伊西斯，也绝非来自异域土地上掌管死亡的神祇……  
……而是源自遥远太古、天地初开之刻的深重寒意。  
亡灵纵声大笑起来：“有趣，有趣！即使是口出狂言之辈，也要有些自知之明，凭什么认为你的国度便值得本王降临，再次重现昔日的统治？——更何况，在本王的城邦中，将军与士兵没有半点存在的必要，有本王一人，便胜过千军万马！”

底比斯的伊西斯神庙从前盘踞着一条自来的圣蛇，黑质而白章。拉美西斯从记事起就认得它了，注视它昂起脖子，伸出分叉的蛇信嗅探空气，或是喷吐毒液，吞食信徒献上的山雀和鹌鹑蛋。他们从同一只碟子里喝羊奶，拉美西斯学数学时蛇则盘在他小腿上，入夜钻到他枕下，熨贴着他开始焕发青春期潮热的身体。  
后来它在蜕皮时死了。王太子误信传言，把它沿着脊柱当中切成两半，晾在正午时分曝晒，只得到了一具天然风干的木乃伊。

“但你恣情挥霍自己的一生，寂寂无闻于世。在你的陵寝上，废墟叠着废墟，野蛮人与豺狼游荡其中。你曾经伟大，曾经逆天而行、不可一世，如今你的王国只剩下诗歌、黄土和风。”  
“本王功业已竟。又有几个历史缔造者能如此自矜？跟无知的蠢人夸耀乌鲁克也是徒劳，来谈谈你目前的困局如何？你的爱妃罹患无名恶疾，你那个养兄弟诅咒本王的驾临，正彻夜辗转难眠。赫梯人因为一宗失败的和亲撕毁了盟约，又心怀鬼胎，派出细作混在当地部族中，试图混淆你的眼目。”亡灵的薄嘴唇翕动着，吹出蛊惑之语，“你日前擒获的那两个贝都因人，住在赛特军团驻地的堡楼下对吧。”  
法老眨了眨眼睛，他惯于直奔主题：“你想当吾的卜者？”  
“姑且先宽恕你将本王与那些杂种相提并论的无礼罢。让本王施以援手的代价可是很高昂的，为了换取本王的慈悲，你又能奉上什么？”  
“狮首的哈托尔饱饮着战场的鲜血，但你似乎宁可选择掺石榴汁的葡萄酒。这疑问本不该由吾来回答。你若别无所求，饮过这一杯便该心满意足地离去，怎会迟迟逗留，向吾暗示索取？”  
“本王只是自长眠中醒来，颇感这世间实在无聊无趣罢了——能引起本王的些许兴趣，你该为此庆幸才对！”  
法老厌恶那些畏威而不怀德的臣民。勇者以武犯禁，魔术师则自恃浅薄的智识，弃绝俗世，碌碌无为浪费着面包和水。祭司和预言家每说一句话都要他付钱，不过他们既然定了价，便证明未来与福祉都是可买来且可治理的……无论他将付出何物代偿。  
“让吾考虑一天。如果吾能验明你的占卜正确无误，你准备向吾求取哪些报酬？银脖子的妇女，毛皮洁白的母牛，一年收获三次的葡萄园，努比亚的砂金矿场，吾踏平赫梯后俘获的奴隶，新行省的赋税，你尽管开口。但最后两样只能赠给你三分之一。”  
“怎么，这是想订下侍奉本王的契约吗？本王姑且大发慈悲允准了，毕恭毕敬地谢恩吧。”亡灵支着手肘歪过身来，就着拉美西斯握杯的手，将他只抿了两口的醇酒一饮而尽，“何况酒尚未倒空。给你从日出到日落的时间，见证本王的智慧，不准拖延。”  
读出了来者的欲求底细，法老反而放下心来。他已是个历战的老手，不论是在沙场上还是在帷幕后。  
他重新将金杯斟满。亡灵的红眼睛饶有兴味地睨着他，看起来对他杯中物的关注多于对自己那杯。 “趁着本王现在心情正好，多赐予你一些额外的恩惠也无妨。说吧，你还想拜受本王的哪一句话语？土地十年的收成，朝堂上心怀不轨的影子，后宫中孕育降生的婴孩，王祚的长治久安，你爱妃的病症，或是——” 那股冰冷的吐息吹拂在他的耳边。  
“——你统治的王国和你那养兄弟率领的流浪之民，会把你们引向何种前路？”  
“不用了。你初来乍到，最好再熟悉一下待价而沽的规矩。吾明天要早起检阅军容，如果你不能见容于日光，也暂且退下吧。  
最后，别随便挑衅摩西。”  
战前问卜是一回事，被巫蛊操纵就大大不同了。亡灵始料未及，用完飨酒，不满地隐入帐后的黑暗中。拉美西斯如常就寝，心中充满了新奇的体验……但并不讨厌。  
他天然地向往雄壮奇异的未知事物。

摩西领着一队测绘河道的那普那技师问他早安，瞧见那头金牛已经不在了，果然松了一口气。法老解释说他熔掉金子，正准备嘉奖那两个密报赫梯军队行踪的贝都因人。


	5. Chapter 5

****五** **

“我很高兴看到你做出了明智的选择，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”

法老对养兄弟的话语不过置之一笑，随手拿起一片亚麻布，从指尖上细细抹去以方铅矿和油脂制成的颜料，描画双眼的漆黑线条使他的视线在顾盼之间焕发出慑人神采。昨夜亡灵临去时留下了那幅牛皮地图，被他随手卷起，抛向单膝跪在一旁的士兵。

“铁剑民不谙绘制之道，笔迹都已模糊了，立刻去重新描一份出来。吾要亲自听取那两人的报告。”

他把绘图的兵士带到摩西看不到的角落里叮嘱几句，命他再叫上一名书记员履行密命，拍拍肩把他放走了，才和先知共用早餐。

他被父王立为副摄努比亚的摄政王后疲于奔命，连妮菲塔莉都难得见他一面。摩西的行踪一贯地神秘，拉美西斯三年后得知他去了米甸的一处牧羊场为人做工，在天火纷坠的荒野里冥想。身处征途，他们反而享受起难得的宁静。

“吾以为你达成一族夙愿，重访迦南地，至少会表现得轻松一点。”法老切开那只鸵鸟蛋，递给友人一半。来日迦南若创设行省，他正设想任命摩西为首任省长，聊慰希伯来人的思乡之苦，也好积累他拜相的资历，重振约瑟的煊赫地位。

“正如贝都因人所说，光兮影之所伏。”

即使劳师远征，法老的餐桌上仍然丰盛，摆列着精心烹调的沙漠野味与河流中捕来的鲜鱼，碗中盛满熟透的椰枣。拉美西斯明知故问：“你所指称的不祥征兆正熔成一炉金水，将被穷苦的牧人拿去贴补家用，而非作为战利品装饰在吾的王宫。它值得你如此耿耿于怀吗？”

他不知道摩西从那普那人的神祇处得到了何种预兆，却亲眼看见养兄弟日益增添的沉默与忧思。即便如此，他也不欲轻信亡灵似有暗示的离间之语。

摩西正在守斋戒，只吃了点芹菜。“古神绝不肯善罢甘休。他能考验你一次，为何不能考验你第二次？奥兹曼迪亚斯，我有个不情之请，倘若埃及降服了不知神恩的铁剑民，我计划率领族人回到亚伯拉罕的故地，筑起圣殿，永久地镇伏巴力和贝都因人的阿胡拉马兹达。”

法老为他言下的峻厉之意皱起眉头：“你会回这里来的。但一神压倒多神的事迹，在埃及境内闻所未闻。”

“我会的，但未必是以你设想的形式。”

他觉得摩西可能饿坏了，或者喝了被污染的河水，才开始在白天胡乱赌咒。先知尽手足之礼，轻轻吻过他左右两颊，如梦似幻地离去了。

军团长亲自将两个贝都因人领进法老的帐中，跪伏在地面行礼，不敢以目光亵渎阿蒙之子的光辉。拉美西斯的手指自尚且散发着墨水气味的新羊皮上滑过，他恍惚听见亡灵在帐幕的黑暗里窃窃嗤笑。

“四十二位冥神正侧耳聆听。玛特在双公正之厅中见证，托特的天平要称量你们的心。现在，你们要发誓你们诚实无欺，就像在死后的殿堂中面见奥西里斯时那样，将你们的灵魂剖白在吾的面前。”

法老亲自指挥的阿蒙军团军旗下吊着一具尸体，在凄冷晨风中渐渐干瘪。那团人形的影子摇摆着，掠过两个羊倌的脸庞。

法老手执王杖，安坐地神盖布的玉座，脚踏言语之神卜塔与正义女神玛特的台阶，宣示他的旨意将通达天地，主持阴阳两界的公义。至塞提王一朝，埃及方把这片矿藏丰富而人文贫瘠的土地纳入统治，他与牧人语言不通，需要书记官从旁翻译。但那瘐死的制图员，拉美西斯冰冷的砂金色眼睛，毫无疑问透出了直跨红海的威慑力。

“吾问你们，瞧见外头那吊死鬼没有？他失手毁了上一幅地图，下场如吾的四个军团所见。现在根据你们前几天的证言，重画一遍赫梯军队行经的线路。”

行动的威慑更胜过言语。书记官疾言厉色话音未落，两名牧人战栗不已地瑟缩起来，额上沁出的冷汗清晰可见，几度握不住灯心草笔，使黑墨溅洒在地上，半晌才画出了寥寥几道颤抖线条。军团长接过地图双手平托，向法老高高举起。

他若有所思比照着地图上的曲折河道与以阴影表现的峭壁，以及代表铁剑民踪迹、远在数百里外的墨迹，冷笑一声，用力扯下羊皮将它揉成一团。

“够了，谎言和不忠到此为止。真正目击过赫梯人行踪、又问心无愧的沙漠之民，不会用河流山脉错位的地图作证。”

书记官抱着石灰板不敢翻译下去，竟无一言以复。贝都因人读懂了他的怒气，战战兢兢原地跪伏着，用背脊回复着他。

法老迈下台阶，余怒未消，一脚踹得他们几乎滚出帐外：“你们直至祖父那一辈还在抢劫落单的商队。穆瓦塔利斯王给了你们几袋金子？休想求饶或投敌，你们既然能背叛赫梯人一次，自然就能背叛吾第二次。”

军团长无声趋入帐中，把间谍们拖走了，和那具剃光了头发、穿着制图员束腰外衣的赫梯人尸体捆在一起。他们所属的部族将被拉美西斯拘来，届时布置在防线外围，尽可能地消耗赫梯兵力。

书记官在法老的怒火中颤抖不已，被挥手驱赶时几乎如蒙大赦，连滚带爬地退了出去，留下拉美西斯一人。他倚着王杖独坐了不过半晌，地面的阴影便款款流动起来，在他漠然的注视下凝聚成形。

亡灵腰缠那“失而复得”的牛皮地图，眼带讥笑，坐得比他还高出一头。

“终于肯诚心诚意臣服在本王的智慧下了？”

“去换件衣服。吾即使重绘了地图，也不想瞧见你把哈图沙城挂在腰边四处张扬。”

无名的王大摇大摆坐在玉座扶手上：“沐浴更衣之仪经本王允准，可以延后些许。所以你准备如何奉行本王的意旨呢？”

“卡叠什城将会矗立起一座敬拜苏美尔众神的神殿，你会由此重塑肉身，彻底驱逐那些野蛮的山民。”法老的允诺不无政治考量，他不能容忍耶和华在安纳托利亚一家独大。

“少自作主张了，本王的权能与天上的暴君无关。凡人的欢愉与痛苦更能滋养本王。”


	6. Chapter 6

****六** **

“吾明白了，看来行省总督的位置更适合你？”

砂金色与红玉色的视线互相咬合着。亡灵不怒反笑：“哼，胆子不小嘛，这是妄图使役本王，还是故意忘了你立过取悦本王的契约？不论哪一种答案都是拒绝。世间庸庸碌碌的杂种与地上爬行的虫豸无异，何德何能吸引得了本王的目光？唯有那些证明了自身光辉、留下值得传颂之事的，才配得到本王眷顾。”

他按东方人的习惯，大大咧咧分开腿坐着。拉美西斯礼貌地移开视线。

“你不慕荣宠，不争宝冠，又想从吾身上满足哪些非分之想呢？”

“欢愉。足够新鲜的欢愉。流出鲜血也好、满溢香气也好的欢愉。你会是赫梯人的报应，施予他们应得的惩罚，灭亡他们的王国，满足他们战死的渴望。因为他们罪有应得，在本王旧宫里堆起猪圈，吹着呕哑难听的笛乐。胜利尽可以赐给你，铭记吧，铭记本王才是战争裁决者。”

法老无动于衷，支起王杖别开他的脸：“吾比较信任埃及军队。建议你落地后找个神妓泄泄火，我们离埃兰不远了。”

“你就打算拿那种庸脂俗粉来应付本王？”

无名之王的红眼睛鲜烈如血，不满地朝他迫近过来。拉美西斯思量着，暗自露出一丝笑意，王杖随意一格，将血统迥异的白皙脸孔挡在一寸之外：“不，这是拥有诸多妾室的吾的经验之谈罢了。现在离去吧，吾还要举行军议。”

“你想毁约。”

“吾不知道吾要在营中接待一位挑剔的宾客。埃兰花园里满是冠绝亚洲的美人；每个年轻鲜嫩的巴比伦处女，须得动身前往伊什塔尔的神庙，把自己奉献给女神一次，她们不能拒绝任何把银币投进她们怀里的男人。抑或是说，你需要皇族的鲜血恢复精气？我会用俘虏依约举行人祭。”他想起那幅石刻壁画，头戴锥冠、胡须精心梳理成辫子的萨尔贡大帝与群臣宴饮作乐，皇圃林木间挂满了剥下的头发和人皮。

“无需你擅自替本王作解释。”

亡灵第三次试探他时，法老接受了下来。男人的手臂有力如蟒蛇的绞抱，冰凉如陶器的灰釉，源源不绝侵蚀着他的体温。

倘若不是他略知男风积俗，这种玩笑也太恶劣了。

“现在改变你的主意还来得及。吾登基前便已举行大婚，吾的爱妃为吾育有二子，你何必挑一个有妇之夫？”

代替回答，无名之王的手臂又收得更紧了，他听见亡灵不快地磨了磨牙：“休想置喙本王的决定，你只需感激涕零地臣服便行了。要是毁约，便准备迎接本王的雷霆震怒吧。”

他吃惊的是鬼魂也有所谓的色欲。摩西视鸡奸为渎神之举，拉美西斯的好奇却更胜屈辱感。他现年29岁，若此战告捷，就能一并庆祝凯旋式与他任内的第一个“赫卜-赛德”大典。武勋文治都显得水到渠成、理所当然，他反而期盼衰颓城垣、蚁蛀古卷会带给他一些新的启示。

“你欲与吾同寝，究竟是出于激情还是虚荣心？无论如何，你对拉神化身光耀之貌的褒扬，吾认可了。”

“本王宝库里每一件完美的花瓶，闪烁的宝石，都是有收藏价值的。快把你自己奉献给本王，现世的君主都这么啰唣？”

法老侧过脸，含吮入亡灵耳轮，舐湿他耳后金色的茸毛。他居然没有异味……尝起来却像条剥了皮的蛇，点进一滴调味的毒液。

他的手掌按上亡灵箍在腰间的手臂，一路抚摩至指尖，轻轻巧巧便将紧扣的五指扳开。男人始料未及的神态尽收眼底，使他心情大好，不禁扬起嘴角：“区区两个间谍，就想诱骗吾自荐枕席，未免太敷衍了吧？”

“你——”

拉美西斯并不给他打断的机会，自顾自脱出无名之王的掌握，临去前才屈尊回顾一眼：“更何况军营陋地，也不适宜行侍奉之事，吾可不欲如此怠慢御体，你便独自追求幕天席地的趣味好了。”

“且慢，也就是说本王只要付得起一个令人动心的出价，你便如约服从本王吗？”

无名的王被他一激，反倒施施然滑坐下来，占据了他的盖布玉座。

“吾如果开口索取你生前统治的国土，或是你随葬的珍宝，你也准备一一偿付？”

“啊，过去为本王所有、未来又归回本王库藏的死物，借给你把玩却是无妨。毋宁说黄金静止的光辉，河流山峦奔涌之美，都比不上你灵魂痛苦时燃起的火焰。”

“那又何妨？塞特也曾面对兄弟的背叛，伊西斯也曾为挚爱之死日夜流泪，拉在蛇毒折磨下辗转不堪，荷鲁斯在血亲残杀中丧失一目。神不能免于凡人的苦痛，与神等同的法老又如何幸免？

吾乃是施用武力征服民众的暴君，被憎恨、被背叛、被以刀刃相向全是理所应当。待那一天到来时，尽管依约攫取你应享的祭礼。”

“等等，本王改主意了，一具崭新的肉体或者是必须的。”亡灵慢吞吞叫住他，“安纳托利亚的神暂时失势了，无力把本王带回人间。给你一个证明现人神力量的机会。”

“那就一言为定。”他屈尊折转回来，朝亡灵俯下身，拨开他失去光泽的金发。这一回双方都庄重不少，犹如祭司往三脚祭坛注入祭酒。亡灵回应得尤其贪婪，一味扳紧他脊背，搜刮干净他唇角津液。

他在拉美西斯怀抱中渐渐回阳，重获脉搏和呼吸，因法老的体温变得慵懒起来。


	7. Chapter 7

****七** **

亡灵自称口鼻中被吹进了太阳的炙热吐息，使他获得一如生前全盛时的强健躯体，而代价是他已不能再化为无形随意来去，并以此为由，坦荡荡占据了法老的营帐。要如何安置这全身上下无一处不惹眼的不速之客，成了拉美西斯当下思考的问题。法老身边再添一名来自东方的魔术师替他占卜吉凶，看似不成问题，有那普那人在前，埃及人对一切色素浅淡又难以晒黑的异族人早已能无碍接受，但摩西会如何反应才是他唯一挂怀之处。

“你经由吾的嘴唇打开冥界之门，再度拥有了实体。该向吾通报你的名字了。”

“吉尔伽美什，人类尚未创造文字时，君临泥城乌鲁克的苏美尔王，正是被你的养兄弟敌视的人子哟。其他尊贵的称号，等你取下穆瓦塔利斯首级后再一一宣布。”他的客人颇赞赏玉座的设计，继续占着他的位置不放，换了好几个姿势，从玉座影子中唤出好几件形制奇诡的刀剑又倏忽收回，拉美西斯瞥见其中浮动着一段非铜非铁的细细锁链，“你身边的伪先知，确实得到了神启不假。本王无妨断言，他的行动有那个巴比伦淫妇伊什塔尔的授意。”

拉美西斯皱了皱眉头。与情同血亲手足的养兄弟相比，他自然更倾向于对吉尔伽美什心怀疑虑。

“吾已准许摩西和他的人民敬拜他们自己的神，只要那神明仍屈服在阿蒙-拉的威光之下，吾便不在意祂究竟来自何方。”他交叉手臂，将王杖靠在胸前，“如吾前夜所说，你尽可以在吾面前大发议论，但不准私下向摩西邀战，今后亦然。”

吉尔伽美什称呼神名的口吻隐含着一丝轻蔑。昨夜他分明自承乃是天神的血脉子嗣，今日却更愿意自称人子。拉美西斯无法不在意。

“算了，今天本王重拾生者的享乐，不和虫豸计较。”他们的目光对峙片刻，吉尔伽美什揽起腰上牛皮，故作姿态地宣告。

他们身材相近。法老惦念着军情，懒得与他纠缠，打开衣箱，拽出一套缀着圣甲虫钩带的白袍迎脸甩到玉座上：“吾说过了，去洗澡。”

吉尔伽美什显然不准备轻易放过他：“哼，就算是以暴君自命的王，也能心甘情愿被他推翻吗？”

“如果真有那兄弟阋墙、两族交战的一日，听候我们秉持的‘玛特’（正义）裁决便是了。”

他看吉尔伽美什那若有深意的笑容颇觉刺眼，出言还击便转身离开。

军中人尽皆知那普那人先知与法老亲睦，无人胆敢打扰摩西的静坐冥想。他的养兄弟远望犹如荒野中的磐石，沉静、坚韧、难以动摇。地上搁着一卷新制的河道图，正是他这一个早晨跋涉测量的成果。

拉美西斯一向颇有耐心，但摩西也未使他久等。先知张开眼睛，向他报以沉浸幻梦般恍惚的微笑。

“你的将军会嫉妒我的。”

“操练军纪，转运粮秣，赶制箭矢战车的进度自有他们监管，他们也享受权力带来的可怜乐趣。而你一味关注星辰河流，常在框架窠臼之外。”

“你变了，奥兹曼迪亚斯。小时候你总是取笑我看得太高，跑得太慢，爱得太纯粹，迟早遭人恩将仇报。”

吉尔伽美什如果是熔炉中闪耀的黄金，摩西便像流过占卜铅版的沉重水银：他的智慧不可捉摸，不可预测常世，悬停在意义与言语之上，时而又被某种力量狂暴地占据着。

“因为我们尚未明了何谓责任。”法老捋起下袍，陪他坐在生满苜蓿草的碎石滩上，“你居然支持吾挥师出征赫梯，本来就够奇怪了。”

“他们同时与耶和华以及阿蒙-拉为敌。他们的箭囊，是敞开的坟墓。他们都是勇士兼不虔信的野蛮人，吃尽我们与我们子女的牛羊，又用刀剑毁坏你倚靠的坚城。”

风同样轻柔地吹过法老与先知的面颊，虽然时值午间，河流仍能带来一丝清凉。

拉美西斯常年忙于政事，召见摩西往往只在宫中，即使偶尔离开王宫，也有众多朝臣随从前呼后拥，久未与养兄弟一同享受自然的清静。他心有所感，不禁脱口而出：“一切异族神祇在你眼中均是堕落的邪恶象征，但你却唯独不排斥众神之王。”

“我知道耶和华存在于以色列人饮食的水和馕饼中，自然也存在于埃及人堆垒的石头和砖块中。我们本应生为兄弟，不过是被那最古之王的恶行蛊惑，才被分隔了语言与肤色，但又被唯一真神引导回正道上。”

“那最古的人王即是乌鲁克的王吗？”

“噢，那跋扈的猎人，总与上帝作对，在大洪水后自封为王，妄图建起巴别塔将人类聚集到一起的宁录王啊。”

一条银鳞小鱼从他们脚下游过，扭曲了先知河中的面影：那张脸庞一度不再属于柔弱爱笑的那普那少年，而成了肃穆神性统治的殿堂。

他乃是义人挪亚的子孙，曾为世上英雄之首，建立起繁多的功业，兼且又召集众人，在洪水褪去后的荒芜地上重新树立起城市。然而他却心生傲慢，试图建造通天的巨塔，将自己的名字在地上传扬。

“正是因他之故，原本说着同一种语言、生着同一种肤色的亲人才被变乱分隔，从此互不相识。世间或许也有如你我一般被神引导，找回了自己的手足兄弟之人，但他的罪仍使世人蒙难。”

拉美西斯忍不住反驳，因为应对者已不能称呼为“摩西”，反倒是夺走他亲人的异族神：“那在人类中制造混乱分歧，使他们操着各种口音天各一方的又岂是宁录呢？”

“你在质疑耶和华的决断吗，法老王？我不曾和你的阿蒙祭司混在一起，替你预言吉凶，是因为你所作所为皆满足神的愿景，他硬化你的心，要借你的手击打铁剑民。”

他听不下去了。“够了，道不同不相为谋。”

“……奥兹曼迪亚斯！”摩西在他身后疲惫地呼唤他，似乎经历了一番灵魂出窍的激战。

“……我常有一种失去你的预感。我希望你记住，我的道与你同在，只要你别离开那道窄门……”


	8. Chapter 8

****八** **

直至在卡叠什城下大破赫梯军队，挥师一路北上追赶仓皇逃窜的铁剑民，拉美西斯和摩西始终处于某种微妙的僵持状态。法老不唤先知到御前，而先知亦不主动前去。吉尔伽美什对此嗤之以鼻：“早在降生前，你们的分歧便注定了。天真地相信着所谓的兄弟之情，真叫本王看了发笑。”

他即使不占据法老的玉座时，也非得与拉美西斯处在平起平坐的位置上不可，又自作主张地斟走了一大杯庆功的葡萄酒。

他差点死了一次，无论是亡灵还是先知都没有开口眀示。赫梯人从城墙后猛冲突袭，拉长埃及人的战线，将他亲自率领的阿蒙军团和拉神军团分隔开来。法老几乎陷入孤军奋战的境地，但有阿蒙之手赐他天生的神勇，救他脱险。南面的卜塔军团及时赶来，消灭忙于掠夺营帐的敌军，与他合流杀了出去，但未能攻下卡叠什城。

他活了下来，率军退回底格里斯河对岸，坐视穆瓦塔利斯先是薨逝、嗣子又被外戚驱逐。远征固然艰难困苦，徒增灵庙壁上一笔谈资。妮菲塔莉的书信抵达他的驻跸地，诉说她和赫梯新后蒲菟海琶一样期盼和平。

拉美西斯伪造吉尔伽美什的出身，诡称他乃是尼尼微城的巫师约拿，竟没被摩西识破。他打量他的眼神，与看拉美西斯新娶的侧妃无异。

“你除了冷嘲热讽，便没有别的办法可打发时间了吗？”

“要抱怨便抱怨你所处的这个无趣世界好了，自本王沉睡之后，人类真是毫无长进。既没有横行的神代魔兽给本王活动筋骨，能取悦本王眼目的凡人也是少之又少。庆幸你是其中一员吧。”

吉尔伽美什妄自尊大的作风与“巫师”身份颇在法老的将军们中引来了一番口舌，所幸他听从拉美西斯的指示，不曾与摩西发生纠纷，两人倒是奇迹般地相安无事。而法老对他加以限制的后果便是亡灵百无聊赖，把所有过剩的精力全用来纠缠他了。

埃及仍在黎凡特保有最高影响力，但赫梯可以宣称他们的胜利存在于永不陷落的卡叠什城。从法老到农闲时入伍的士卒无不思归，外交官们频繁出没营帐，忙着争论地界、和约中被恶意写错的王名和祀奉哪几位神明，在拉美西斯听来，不过是黄沙间的回声。

这几天他无心在王帐坐卧，被吉尔伽美什乘虚而入，大摇大摆挪用库藏，把那里布置成一间金光闪闪的恶俗寝宫。苏美尔王爬到他床上，一而再再而三打扰他审阅和约的抄本：“你该兑现诺言了。”

他固然喜爱以黄金显示法老的威严，但也中意用深蓝的青金石与染成雪白的亚麻调和过于单一的色彩，吉尔伽美什的品味着实令他兴致索然。拉美西斯一抬眼便觉得不胜头疼，没好气揉揉鼻梁：“吾从未打算出尔反尔。乌鲁克之人都是如此急色吗？倘若如此，那吾至少知道有一点是现今的人类有所进益的了。”

“本王可没有无止境的耐心。你已经停战，本王也开恩给你这简陋卧榻增光添彩了，你还能有何不满？”

法老不堪其扰，卷起纸莎草卷轴，用笔盒和铸有他荷鲁斯名的印章压住。“忽略那两个终有一死的贝都因人，你说说你给了吾几条建言？吾至少学到，你的存在正说明了人之一生除了疯狂与欲望，根本没有所谓的‘意义’可言。”

吉尔伽美什不以为耻反以为荣，沾沾自喜解释说：“酿酒人不会提前打开他的酒坛。你那天以一当千的模样就很诱人……本王不允许任何人打扰本王品尝那痛苦酿就的美酒，哪怕是我自己。”

拉美西斯气极反笑：“因此你也清楚，吾乃现世的阿蒙神，战袍沐浴威光。凡是不敬者胆敢碰触吾的躯体，皆遭火噬，必将皮肤灼伤，哀号至死。”

“即使是神火，也休想伤害本王一根头发。更何况你自愿奉献给本王的，又如何称为不敬？”

吉尔伽美什的自说自话，他不知领教过多少次了。最古之王的体温早已不复初时毒蛇般的冰冷，只是相较于他低了些许，接触皮肤表面时带来惬意的清凉。拉美西斯眯起眼睛，调整了一个更为舒适的姿势，纵然他的怒火葬送了所有胆敢向法老挥刃的愚者，胸前仍不可避免地落下一些伤处，医官为他敷上的药物正渐渐丧失镇定收敛的效力。

“不舒服吗？”

“没有被枕能胜过妮菲塔莉的怀抱。吾更惊奇的是，你居然会关注他人的感受。”

他正值盛年，伤疤收口很快，只有几道浅浅白瘢散布在深色皮肤上，无一例外全是正面受创。

第十一王朝的法老卡摩斯写道：“我要拯救埃及，驱逐亚洲人。我要同他搏斗，撕开他的肚子。”卡摩斯的父亲死于御驾亲征，颧骨破碎，额头被喜克索斯战斧凿穿，脖颈遭铁剑割断，而冠着“英勇”之名的他也仅仅统治了三年。拉美西斯当时被自己的军队抛弃，假如他时势不济，真以勇士之姿殉难，赫梯人将长驱直入，攻破迦南地的缓冲屏障，妮菲塔莉纵使率领国民退居到三角洲后也无力抵挡，美尼斯的千年王祚将毁于一旦。

他何必怪责吉尔伽美什，既然他明知，和喜克索斯人同宗的宾客本就不能仰仗？希腊人固然有太阳神之子对石头弹琴、将它们锻造成城墙的逸闻，但他信仰的从不是远射手阿波罗。

“那当然是因为如果你半死不活，本王也提不起兴致。是赫梯人的刀剑上喂了毒，使你要祈求本王施予宝库中的灵药，还是你期待一张更舒适的软床？”

拉美西斯从未喜欢过吉尔伽美什的眼神。那与择人欲噬的蛇自有不同，被凝视时却更令他不快。

“吾要是说吾期待哈图萨皇宫中的床榻，你又能做什么？”

吉尔伽美什坐到他身边，就着日光检视他裸呈的腰背，考虑了几秒，用熟客的口吻郑重评论道：“不如贝鲁特总督的那张好。”

法老难得语塞，幸好他俯卧着，脸朝缝满安息香和莲花的枕头：“别用未来视干这种苟且之事！”

“一报还一报。”苏美尔王早知他欲拒还迎，留着指甲的食指轻抚他脊骨，黄金冰凉，印刻着每一处凹凸，“这姑且算是本王的度夜之资。”

法老朗笑，反倒展平了身体：“来吧，吾一向尊师重道。”


	9. Chapter 9

****九** **

枕席间的耳鬓厮磨，在法老的后妃中无非只有一人得享如此厚遇，苏美尔王恐怕更是从未知晓何谓“温情款款”。热潮一经褪去，拉美西斯懒洋洋咕哝了声“还不赖”，将自己草草擦拭干净，二话不说便倒头合眼。他的十指将亚麻床单抓得一团皱褶，汗液在铜色皮肤上渐渐干涸，吉尔伽美什先前把住他腰部留下的指印尚未消退，要不是睡得人事不知，不失为一副活色生香的画面。最古之王却无意停留欣赏，反倒披上白袍，径直一掀帐帘离开了。

这次重生之旅，他固然和拉美西斯相处融洽，明白自己地位的臣属，比无礼的床伴更能抚慰英雄王。吉尔伽美什眼下要查明另一个紧迫事实。

埃及人几乎忘了卡叠什的血战。士官们两两三三聚在一起下双陆棋、掷骰赌博、下河游泳，丝毫不想想同一条河曾淹没了无数赫梯人，战车倾覆，和无数断肢浮尸一起堵塞河道。人类生活的可悲莫过于此。

他们知道他是法老的“宠臣”，纷纷停止嬉闹，让出一条道来，除了那个犹太人。

摩西静默不言，站定在他的去路上。他的脸孔既无喜也无悲，比起看着陌路之人，更接近于一种近乎非人的宁静空白。吉尔伽美什甚至不需仔细端详他的神情，便心有所觉，发自心底地冷笑了出来。

关于尼尼微巫师有种种异能巫术的流言在军中流传甚广，见二人渐现对峙之势，士兵们许是恐惧被卷入，纷纷退开，在他们周围留出一大片空地。

“飞蝗沙石，狂风雷电，有你在此，难怪本王连坐卧都颇觉不快。恐怕只有他会认为由此而成的你是良善无害的吧。”

“又是十三个世纪过去了。你不也是毫无长进吗？乌鲁克的逆臣啊。”

“在地上选取神眷的民族，又命列国列王朝拜赞美一神，严禁有片刻的变心，本王一听便知，肯定是你这毒妇。”

先知看上去只是个手臂瘦弱、温和无害的犹太建筑师。他手执一根驱赶蛇虺的普通木杖，扬手卷起黄沙裹住他们身形，指向河边那片椰枣林。埃及人走避不及，抓紧护身符，祈求他们驱使的邪神尽快分出胜负。

“你在白昼催法老王入睡，设法削弱了言灵的力量，依旧杀不了摩西。”

吉尔伽美什稳稳立在摇撼大地的沙暴中，屈指一弹，拉美西斯曾惊鸿一瞥的锁链凭空迸出，一瞬间便将摩西手脚捆缚。其中细细一道箍在先知颈间，缓缓游移着，仿佛一尾斟酌从何处开始绞紧的银蛇。

“看来你还不肯吸取本王曾给过你的教训？区区肉体凡胎的容器，不过具有几分洞见未来之能罢了，要碾碎也无非是本王的一念之间——”

“你做不到。”

“摩西”一动不动，坦然受缚。

“你杀不了摩西。他一旦在此死去，人类的历史便将断裂，无从延续，走向崩毁的末路，你所守望和裁断的人理将烧成一捧世界的灰烬，灵长类将向你挥出抑止的利刃。你眼中的星已然洞见了一切——只是你仍不肯对自己承认罢了。”

“本王何必宰了你凭依的杂种？”

王之财宝再次闪现，吉尔伽美什信手抽出一柄金刚杵、一只吴钩，缓步逼近他，用武器无刃的那一面轻蔑地拍拍先知脸庞。天之锁毫无怠慢对手的迹象，一寸寸盘紧摩西喉咙。

“把他开膛破肚，寸割零剐，趁他陷入濒死状态时逼出你的分灵又不难。别担心拉美西斯会大吵大闹，他的养兄弟从西奈山朝圣回来就开始疯疯癫癫满口胡言，是本王慈悲为怀治好了他的癔病。”吴钩倒转，朝摩西小腹滑去，“说吧，接下来想先挖肠还是打断他全身骨头？”

“……”

“摩西”没有出言回击，他嘴唇紧闭，头颅垂落，宛如陷入突如其来的沉睡。在吉尔伽美什心生戒备的一念之前，先知瘦弱的身形猛然暴起，天之锁受突如其来的巨力一挣，锒铛作响，竟在一瞬间纷纷松脱。

第一拳堪堪擦过黄金之王的脸颊。吉尔伽美什只来得及一偏头勉强躲过，第二拳已到了眼前，他心下震动，抬手阻挡，下意识使出几分神力，竟仍是被震得硬生生向后滑出数步之远，脚跟在地面留下两道长长深痕。摩西的拳中并无精妙的武术路数，只是沉重更胜天之牛的撞击。

吉尔伽美什挥手召出一面饰有女妖头颅的筝盾，才将将接下摩西第三击。两人被巨力震开，各自踉跄退开数尺。

“你一味与神对抗，把那泥人做成爱用武器，为何忘了我也能替我的使徒注入远胜天之公牛的伟力？”

轮到英雄王保持着屏息凝神的沉默。库门倏忽开阖，望空泻下神兵之雨。

先知识破他拉开距离的意图，不避不让，以身承受着剑雨反逼向他，张口换了女声：“不知反省的蠢人。太阳王重塑了你的新身，你就想测试它有多坚实吗？”

“能彻底消灭本王的新武器，你恐怕没造出来吧！”

摩西在梦中蹙眉，用肉掌接下铁锥，拖着钉穿脚踝的流星锤，不容置疑缓缓行来。

“我是伊西斯与哈托尔，库柏勒与赫卡忒，帕瓦罗蒂与迦梨……自然也是玛丽亚与玛丽亚。哭吧，叫吧，逃吧，你尽可以隐匿避世，我迟早会在你散落各地的摹版上试验出出路！”

先知双膝一软，仆倒在地，英雄王骂了一声抱住他。原初的女神厉声大笑，笑声隐入散去的黄沙中。

他不忘一一消去目击者的记忆。近卫恭敬地秉告他：“法老去了浴池。”

驻跸地邻近亚述，行宫亦修筑成效颦的风格，坐落在高山上，窗外的寒雪终年不化。浴池却蒸汽升腾，拉美西斯隔着半池水光，目光幽幽地瞥向他。

“你和神代魔兽交手回来了？”


	10. Chapter 10

****十** **

为主人淋水冲洗身体的侍仆接收到无言的信号，纷纷躬身退下。由动物脂肪和蓬特香料调制的香脂经热度熏蒸，散发出令人愉悦的香气，随水雾一同轻抚着法老的褐色皮肤。他除净了点缀躯体的金饰与宝石，将胸膛全然裸露出来，只在腰间围了一条亚麻短裙，故意顿足，上下打量着吉尔伽美什被沙尘与血污损的金甲白袍。

“看你风尘仆仆，想必奔波劳累一天，与那魔兽经历了一场摇撼大地的恶战。下来放松一下如何？”

乌鲁克的庭园以往也放养着狮虎，遍植微微含毒的夹竹桃和曼陀罗。但未经王的许可，向王挥出利爪的猛兽，非当场击毙不可。

“你怎会有抛下案牍登山沐浴的闲情逸致？”

“因为有你关心埃及国政？”法老失笑，闲闲伸手，取过护身符戴回去，“吾午睡刚醒，颇觉身上有些不利索，今晚有一场安纳托利亚风格的外交宴会，正好净身提神。你名义上是吾的巫师，届时也必须仪礼齐备地与会。”

行宫浴池占地广阔，装饰得如城中的欢场一般，以巴克特利亚大理石铺地，池壁镶着波斯蓝的釉片，拼贴出游鱼、漩涡和水藻，供主人在高山上追想海洋，品味四方之主的荣耀。

“无趣的俗务。”

“你又无需与他们的祭司比试占梦、预言、将清水变成葡萄酒的本事，只管享受寻常宴饮有何不可？”

“你该知道那些庸脂俗粉与粗陋食物入不了本王的眼目。”

“那吾之神力又如何？太阳化身的吐息，当可与哈托尔为之沉醉的美酒媲美。”

吉尔伽美什为他的发言眯起眼睛，注视拉美西斯涉着齐膝的水走来。

拉美西斯湿淋淋爬出浴池、把他按到墙边吻他时既缺乏技巧，又不够用情，但他的大胆和资质足以弥补。吉尔伽美什死过不止一次，却没老到忘了邀请床伴共用一池汤浴象征着什么，无需楔形文字或象形符号的解读。

他想更进一步时拉美西斯推开了他，揩去他沾到自己腰腹上的血污。“够了，盛会在即，别让吾多换一遍衣服。面对勇冠上下王国的斗士，你居然没断几根肋骨？”

其实那血全是摩西流出来的。饶是最古之王也抹不下面子：“你早知道那杂种满身蛮力！”

法老正色：“摩西一向身强体健。因此吾更关心你。”

苏美尔王一时为之气结，干巴巴回答：“你倒不担心本王的怒火使他粉身碎骨。”

拉美西斯从架上提起一领出席盛典时的繁复斗篷，当着他的面从容整装，甚至游刃有余地冲他一笑：“虽然摩西时常发作谵妄之症，但他自称在达成天命前，绝不会擅自弃吾而去，这一点吾还是愿意相信他的。”

如果他知晓希伯来人的邪恶意图，便断然保持不了平静了。吉尔伽美什想到日后降临埃及的悲剧，气消了一些，重拾高高在上的藐视态度：“像那种用肌肉思考的狂信者，怎配出任祭司一职？”

拉美西斯读出他的言外之意：“无论从哪个方面考虑，吾都不认为他具备将军的素养。

羔羊的心，如何能在沙漠中号令一群豺狼？”

御驾下山时黄昏已近，满目昏暝，树影鸟语朝他们笼罩过来，隐隐可闻监工鞭子的抽打声。

先知拒绝和异教徒同席、吃不洁的肉。法老知情识趣没有邀请他，这次他却主动来了。

寻常血肉凡胎承受了王之财宝的轰击，纵然出手时刻意留出余地，少说也免不了筋断骨折、肠穿肚烂。摩西手脚上却连一丝伤痕也遍寻不着，举手投足行若无事，神情更是坦然得如白纸一般。吉尔伽美什一眼便察知这是伊什塔尔所为，内心不禁暗骂一声。

拉美西斯一无所觉，饶有兴趣招手让摩西走近御前：“兄弟，你面带欢欣的光辉，莫非在梦中得了吉兆吗？”

“如你所知，奥兹曼迪亚斯，我的血脉可追溯到众族之父亚伯拉罕。义人亚伯拉罕生子以撒，以撒又把他的长子祝福交给次子雅各，他与大天使角力取胜，于是神降恩于他，令他改名以色列，他便是我们希伯来十二族的先祖。我躺卧在河边的椰枣林里，以色列托梦给我，向我指出当年亚伯拉罕献祭的摩利亚山所在，告诉我我的信仰必如他的角斗一样，尽数荡平迦南的偶像崇拜者，并要我也替那山改名锡安。”他眼角余光瞥见吉尔伽美什，礼节性问好，“午安，尼尼微的约拿。”

他的康健落在吉尔伽美什眼中，不啻于女神的嘲讽。他分明是赐予了这虫豸灵药、让他命不该绝不假，只过了半个下午，又谈何能恢复到下床跑跳的地步？

“凡是能令吾的兄弟欢喜的，也一样使吾的心为之满盈。这确实是个大吉之梦，该值得你的人民为祂举行献祭。你只为了这个梦，便抛下你的冥想与祈祷，来向吾诉说了吗？”

先知少见地绽出笑容：“诚然如此。这喜悦不仅属于我一人，更属于整个希伯来民族，我惟愿我的兄弟在第一时间同享。”

倘若说伊什塔尔对摩西施救，不过是向吉尔伽美什暗中讽刺，这梦兆便无异于明晃晃的挑衅了。

炬火炳照下，拉美西斯仿佛忽略了他的阴沉神色：“于是你受到天启前来通告吾，真的不打算和我们一起庆祝和谈成功吗？”

“敬谢不敏。这是我生命中无以伦比的一刻，所以我没有多想便来见你了。希望巫师约拿代我取悦你。”

先知毫不留恋转身离去，带着他那注定流血千里、吞灭万国的神明。

“这明明是希伯来人独立建国的宣言，论罪当斩！”

“他一心在迦南地推行一神教，还是打着以色列的国号为妙。”法老自语般叹息，“吾或许太顾念他了，爱亦令吾目眩神迷……宴会上会有遏制希伯来人的人选。”


	11. Chapter 11

****十一** **

尽管劳师远征，法老的行宫中仍不缺少悦目的侍女与来自埃及治下各地的丰沛物产，向赫梯人与邻近诸国的来使显示上下王国统治者的威光。御驾停罢，侍卫尚未通报黑土地与红土地之主的驾临，赫梯人口音含混的高谈阔论已准确无误地随熏香轻风传出。拉美西斯闻声并未立时发作或勃然色变，却目不斜视直入厅中，“尼尼微的巫师”也只得在他后方一步远处跟随。

依吉尔伽美什的看法，波斯人光辉的时代暂时过去了，而他选择了拉美西斯，无缘活到他们最伟大的世纪。

赫梯祭司先肃穆起立，带领众人礼拜他们的主神，撕断三块面包，往传闻中寄宿鬼神的黑石蘸了几滴酒，喃喃念诵着“愿此石永生”。他们身边到处都是安抚妖魔的油与蜂蜜的陶盂，有一两个年轻的赫梯人隐约察觉苏美尔王的真身，又见他从善如流坐在埃及法老下手边，惊讶得几乎昏厥过去。

期间拉美西斯宽宏容忍着他们的粗陋祭典，仍忍不住打了个呵欠。他身边空置一张同等华丽、搁着鸵鸟羽扇的座椅，遥敬镇守底比斯的大皇后妮菲塔莉。

那几个年轻祭司仍盯着他张口结舌，吉尔伽美什向后倚去，在桌案下随手一弹指，轻而易举把他们头脑中的认知涂抹改写了。他将目光投向法老，果然瞧见拉美西斯正百无聊赖地把王杖从右手换到左手，又从左手换回右手，砂金色的视线在厅内逡巡一圈，却缓缓在其中一个席位停了下来。

在宴会的宾客名单上，那一席记述着麦努切赫尔王的名字。依据使节团的宣称，为表对埃及与赫梯两大帝国的敬意和友谊，他特意派出了麾下最卓越的战士为自己的代表。

“这里比坟墓还沉闷。不想做些什么活跃一下宴会气氛吗？”

“行啊，例如把你按到桌上蹂躏你，叫你当着满堂宾客哭泣求饶，惩治你一天下来的狂悖举止？”

他趁酒过初巡，侍者都走开了，赫梯人沉浸于膜拜他的仪式不可自拔，瞪着拉美西斯直白回答，话音切切，如蛇舌舔舐法老的耳廓。

拉美西斯只当他在调笑，闲闲捋着戒指：“摩西的所作所为，莫非全要记到吾头上去？”

“这里若是乌鲁克，你早被充公成王的私有财产了。”

“可惜你正处于埃及治下，不过看在此言颇得吾心的份上，吾便勉为其难地将你纳入底比斯的宫廷吧。”

“怎么，几杯葡萄酒就灌得你满口胡言，看来很是期待本王让你累得连梦话都说不出？”

侍女们膝行穿过整个大厅，手持花篮而非酒壶，向每位客人献上一朵新摘的鲜花，其中有不识眼色之辈靠近正低声交谈的法老与心腹巫师，几乎被吉尔伽美什的目光钉穿在当场。拉美西斯却已闭口不语了。

他作为乌鲁克王而死后，代用的肉体宛如铸造铜器的蜡模，不堪承受英雄王灵魂中燃烧的强欲，早早融化溃散开来。埃及人的眼睛平日总是慵懒欲睡的，瞳孔迎着日光聚敛起来，像从前卧在他脚下的狮子；今夜却映照着灯火，专注地放大了，只凝视着他。他已经有些不胜酒力，竟然开始说：“本王是认真的。”

“但吾不是。”

曼努切赫尔王统治的高山民族偏居次席，此时乘气氛正入佳境，武士们低声合唱起，他们往日坐在篝火边驱逐长夜的歌谣。法老瞥向为首者，皱眉评论道，仿佛在为他作注脚：“脚踏实地难道也成了一种罕见的美德吗？”

此时此刻，任何围绕旁人的话题都成了拂过水面的芦苇，在他耳中难以停留多于一刻的时间。吉尔伽美什能够感到自己的手指响应着胸腔中那颗小型太阳般灼热的脏器，一闪念间几乎就想朝拉美西斯抬起，呼唤出天之锁将傲慢不羁的神王禁锢，兑现他的酒后戏言，并遵循足以燃烧灵魂的欲念，将诸多后世未曾耳闻的手段慢条斯理地逐一施展……

但他最终只是在酒杯上缓缓收拢起了五指。

身着绿松石色胸甲的弓兵朝法老单膝跪地行礼，问候具有武人的简洁：“鄙人名叫阿拉什·卡曼其尔，乃是吾王曼努切赫尔的使者，前来维系波斯埃及两国的友谊。”

卡曼其尔在波斯语中有“神箭手”之意。波斯与西徐亚（当地人称之曰图兰）的恩怨源远流长，据说能追溯到赫梯尚未崛起、埃及陷入内乱无暇自顾的贤王法里东一代。法里东生有三子萨勒姆、图尔、伊拉治，其中以幼子伊拉治最贤，被父亲赐予了祖传的波斯封地，令他的兄长嫉恨在心。萨勒姆与图尔密谋起兵，伊拉治前往敌营试图媾和，反被图尔斩首，将首级送还老父。法里东王闻讯震怒不已，善加抚养伊拉治唯一的后代，即当今在位的曼努切赫尔王。

曼努切赫尔王渐渐长大成人，经法里东王多年来悉心培育，又派麾下勇士辅佐，遂成为一名兼备明智与武勇的贤人，声名斐然。他得知生身真相，当即前去手刃了两位叔叔，亲自报了弑父血仇，法里东王见状心中再无挂碍，便宣布归隐山林，将王位让予曼努切赫尔王。

“吾王听闻此地战事告终，十分喜悦，为了祝贺埃及获得的伟大胜利，他派我前来，代为致以他的问候与敬意，并特地预备了我国特产的礼物。”

“波斯的使者哟，回禀你的王，吾的欣悦与他同在。愿全能的造物主阿胡拉·玛兹达护佑他的玉座。”

曼努切赫尔登基的同时继承了父辈的仇恨。图尔被杀后图兰拥戴他的孙子帕山为王，帕山又生骁勇善战的阿夫拉西亚伯，遂委命他大将一职，集结那些将脸涂蓝、哀悼酋长时割破面颊的斯基泰人，挥师南下进攻阿姆河一带。两国争战不休，唯有更惨重的兵燹才能使他们暂得喘息。赫梯和埃及无力在亚洲维持单一霸权，两个帝国相继退出安纳托利亚后将出现一片权力真空地带，那么——


	12. Chapter 12

****十二** **

波斯人呈送给法老的礼物并非寻常的香料、织物或珠宝珍奇，却是一只巨大的木笼，关着七对从未见过的飞禽。它们的姿态不如苍鹭和鹤那样优雅，羽翼也远不及尼罗河水鸟的洁白或斑斓，连鸣声都与婉转动听相去甚远。拉美西斯为此仅仅扬起了一边眉毛。

“这便是你的王向吾表达的好意吗？毛羽黯淡，身形丑陋，鸣叫刺耳，如此可悲的动物，倒真是在埃及土地上从未见过。”

那几只埃及人闻所未闻的家禽蜷缩在笼中，察觉到法老的凌迫气势而埋着脑袋，抖颤着翅膀。

“怎么，原来还是见不得人的东西？”

“没错，”使者大方承认，“这几只鸡长得又肥又难看，也无法为您一展歌喉，嘴尖短小，头顶肉冠光秃，两眼呆傻无神，而且它们已经忘记如何飞翔了。

不过，它们可以每天繁育一个后代，喂饱陛下的子民。”

他举起手上的鸟儿，从它身下掏出一只平平无奇的蛋来。

倘若这是席后余兴的魔术表演，吉尔伽美什早就当场发作把波斯人赶将出去了。拉美西斯闻言纵情大笑起来，却在桌下悄悄踢了他一脚。

这一脚用力不重，但足以让吉尔伽美什悻悻打消发作念头了。他百无聊赖拿起酒杯，听法老笑声渐歇，欣然回应：“好吧，当真如你所言，这貌不惊人的动物竟能如此多产，吾何妨允许它们在开拔回底比斯时，和吾同乘一船？使者啊，你可以回禀你的王，吾高兴地收下这份礼物了。”

阿拉什含笑行礼：“是，不胜荣幸。愿埃及与波斯之友谊如太阳和火焰般永保辉煌。”

“愿它们像你一样质胜于文。”

从努比亚到腓尼基，无人不知无人不晓希伯来人的领袖是法老的兄弟，感情深挚更甚于一母同胞的血亲。摩西万一在迦南地建国，必然要求埃及守望相助，纵使他无意狐假虎威，其余各族族长和埃及周边属国也难免将一神教的诉求解读成拉美西斯本人的意志……如果曼努切赫尔专心在黑海一带经营波斯的霸业，倒也不失为一位牵制以色列国的候补盟友。

吉尔伽美什才消停了没几秒，又在桌底下隔着法老的长裙抚摸他的大腿，低声威胁他：“在想别的男人？”

拉美西斯不动声色扣住他手腕，朗声问阿拉什：“图兰的使者呢？为何不来参谒吾的威仪？”

弓兵狡猾地回答：“陛下，您如何能倚仗住在帐篷里、居无定所的民族的信用？”

法老虽已经做好了打算，相中了波斯作为遏制希伯来人的棋子，但亦不愿轻易给他们比接受一份礼物更多的暗示，反倒让他们会错了意。

他扬眉一笑，一手仍在桌下扼制着吉尔伽美什的肆意妄为，面上若无其事，另一手举起了酒杯：“倘若这一族中从追逐猎物的男子至持家生育的女子，从临近死渊的老人至新近落地的幼儿，无一人曾有一日蒙受太阳的恩泽，也无一人曾在白昼的天空下行走一次，吾自然可以允准他们不前来拜领吾的光辉。”

阿拉什心领神会：“图兰终年生活在神智的黑暗中，恐怕未能察觉到陛下的伟大之处。”

吉尔伽美什一瞥便看破了他打压摩西的意图，兴致更炽。波斯人心满意足地退下、侍酒第二轮斟满杯盏后法老放开他，反被他摸了一把手背：“想瞧你坐在本王腿上和群臣议事的模样。”

拉美西斯早已对他的言行习以为常：“你迷恋的只是法老夺目的威仪。”

“你有可能不是埃及的王吗？倘若如此，推翻底比斯的那个，再立新君就成了。你的神不会有任何异议。”

法老目光一闪，似被勾起什么不为人知的心事，神态略凝：“即使他心胸广博，仁爱贤明，比吾更关心人民的福祉，埃及的今日与明日？”

“笑话，本王何必在乎蝼蚁的生死？”

“即使你已醉得头脑不清，把吾的行宫当作了你的乌鲁克，吾也不准备为此宽恕你的狂言。”他的面色显而易见地一变，“上下王国与红白双冠，岂能让你如随手赏赐一捧玛瑙般肆意儿戏？”

他难得展现怒容，吉尔伽美什显然乐在其中：“人类一直不思进取。近东诸国，兴亡有命，在本王看来确实与儿戏无异。法老的地位，固然和你的容貌风度最相称，你若是萌生退意，又忧心王祚传承，本王也有让男人怀孕的药。为此感恩戴德吧。”

拉美西斯实在受不了他的胡言乱语，不顾外宾在场，沉下眉头正要喝止他——

“您就是埃及国王，千门之城底比斯的主人吗？谨代表我们的舰长埃宋之子，阿尔戈号的建造者伊阿宋，向您献上敬意！”

两个希腊人肩披狮皮，不知何时躲过了阿拉什的千里眼和他的卫队，堂堂正正闯进了厅堂。


	13. Chapter 13

****十三** **

仅仅一息之间，法老眼中腾起的怒意便褪去。他若无其事地喝止围拢上来的侍卫，从容俯视着那两人：“漂洋过海的勇士啊，你们扰乱了一场难得的盛会。吾给你们一捧黄沙从指缝中漏尽的时间，报上姓名家世，说服吾宽恕你们无礼僭越的罪过。”

其中身形瘦小的那人闻言，当下伸手揭开自己的狮皮，猛兽皮毛下露出的赫然是一张属于女子的秀美面容。她毫无畏惧地直视拉美西斯，回应的话语凛然有声，使厅中的喧嚣和歌舞自然沉寂，犹如烛火在托特的光辉下黯然失色。

“我阿塔兰忒的生身来历无关紧要，无需蒙您垂听，因我早已立下誓言，永远侍奉捷足的狩猎神阿尔忒弥斯，我唯一用以自称的名号便是她的女祭司；而我身旁的这位乃是……”

“阿尔喀得斯。”另一人沉声打断女伴，他留着与死兽鬃毛颜色相近的鬈发，不像亚洲人梳理整洁编成辫子的黑发黑须，“我被登上王位的异父兄弟放逐，受罚完成十二件苦差，其中的磨难包括登上埃宋之子伊阿宋的阿尔戈号，随他冒险。其余的事迹不足赘述，辱没君王们的清听。”

他一开始朝拉美西斯略略致意，接下来却只盯着吉尔伽美什。希腊语的复数形式，苏美尔王可是听得很清楚：“阿尔喀得斯？这绝非你在神明面前宣示的真名。”

“一个异邦人背井离乡，自有千百种隐姓埋名的缘由。”

“包藏祸心的恶徒和悖逆同样喜欢作此等搪塞。”

“自有奥林匹亚的诸神为我作保。”

阿塔兰忒的目光在她的同伴和吉尔伽美什之间狐疑地游弋，但最终转回拉美西斯，爽快切入正题：“我们受舰长派遣，作为他的使者向您问候。他希望得到允许，让我们的船只在您的海岸边停泊，我们的英雄们在您的土地上沐浴休憩一夜，并补给远航的物资。我们愿将武器留在船上，以证明绝无冒犯贵地之意。”

法老饶有兴趣观察着最古之王的注意力从自己身上迅速滑走，像一匹嗅见了更新鲜的血味的猎豹。

出于对阿尔喀得斯的感谢之情，同时也乐见吉尔伽美什的窘态，他玩味地开口调停：“够了。吾的巫师约拿或许关心真名的奥秘，但吾只评判希腊人的理由真诚与否。异邦人哟，你们一旦在埃及屋檐下用过吾的面包和盐，接受吾一时的庇护，就不得拿起弓箭，与主人或其他宾客公然交战。”他故意默许了私下决斗。

“赞美您的好客气度。”阿尔喀得斯寡言地颔首，“我们过惯了山野猎人的放浪生活，若能给我们两铺温暖的稻草和不抹香料的野猪肉，那就再好不过了。”

言下拒绝之意昭然若揭。拉美西斯唇边弧度更深：“难道你们在故乡见惯了奇异珍馐，因此对异国饮食不屑一顾，或者所有希腊人的为客之道都是如此？”

“虽然论理不应拒绝您的好意，但我们长于山林荒野，自幼与熊虎毒蛇为伴，举止无状，不敢拂了诸位饮宴的兴致；而阿尔戈号的英雄们与我们不同，他们出身高贵、深通礼节、见多识广，定然能为您的盛会增光添彩。”

吉尔伽美什毫不掩饰他的冷笑：“你们这是自寻死路！”

希腊人不避不让：“欺君犯上之辈究竟是谁，陛下自会明鉴。”

吉尔伽美什直接推开长桌站了起身，像是在他的宫殿里昂首阔步、寻觅牺牲者的狮子。他浑身杀意迸发，几乎带着金铁的冷涩腥味，刺痛着拉美西斯的皮肤。

法老平静地命令：“你今天醉得不轻。坐回去。”

苏美尔王回首，品味着他目光中浮现的恼怒、屈辱、羞惭，意味不一而足。

“暂且放他一马。本王等下想把你从喉咙撕开到鼠蹊……”

阿塔兰忒暂时摆脱了英雄王的威压，马上呵责同伴：“国王本无恶意。你怎能如此粗暴回绝他？”

“阿尔喀得斯”若有所思凝视着吉尔伽美什的后背：“我以为他的预言家才是真正的王。”

“男人果真都是粗笨的家伙。你难道看不出他们是一对情人？”

“我不知道此地原来流行这样的风俗，竟连国王也不例外。”

“阿尔喀得斯”答得口吻生硬，女猎手为这顽固不化的态度没好气横他一眼：“埃及是唯一一个不豢养娈童的国家。无论如何，你对国王表现得过于无礼了，现在其他人即使系缆登岸，他们又该如何心安理得地享受东道主的烤肉和美酒？”

“你想必不认识我名义上的生父底比斯国王安菲特律翁了。宙斯恋慕他的妻子帕尔修斯的孙女阿尔克墨涅，遂变化作国王的形貌，趁他外出与她的床同寝，并在他的家中大宴宾客，岂止安菲特律翁突然归来，宣布自己才是筵席的主人。埃及国王与巫师的关系在我看来，便是如此。更不幸的是那巫师只会向自己的欲望效忠。”

阿塔兰忒抿嘴笑了：“你莫非把他们看作了宙斯和斟酒的伽倪墨得斯，沉迷不悟的君王和熟知风情的美少年？若论年貌相当，我觉得他们倒像阿波罗与雅辛托斯，不知道是谁忘记了自己具有永生的神性。”


	14. Chapter 14

****十四** **

阿尔喀得斯不自在地搔搔鼻子：“我从前没发现过，同性之爱的艺术，你也颇有研究。”

“唉，我既然混身在一船男人里，难免要精通些酒桌上的话题。别担心我会萌生绮念，两个相爱的青年，他们的美对我来说与荒废的宫殿、回春的原野无异。”

法老用王杖挑起帐帘时，入目只见吉尔伽美什在帐内来回踱步，神态比起焦躁更近于无处发泄的恼怒，教他想起了自己尚未登基时率部深入“红地”深处亲手狩猎的一头狮子，被关进笼子豢养在底比斯的御苑里，也是时常不肯安卧，以相似的情态在笼中打转。最古之王难得如此气急败坏，他颇有兴味地瞧着这番情景，一时倒不觉得这金光闪闪的陈设恶俗刺目了。

席间吉尔伽美什拂袖而去，希腊人留了下来。法老摘下一只戴在尾指上的戒指，坦然自若嘱咐侍者转交给阿拉什，勉励他继续为两国邦交奔走。如果波斯人有意拿着戒指请教那些阿拉米商人，则会发现戒托可以旋开，戒座上分别用阿拉米语和埃及语铭刻着“汝可自行其是”。诸如说服、妥协、密约和私通的外交艺术，本就该留到曲终人散、掩起帷幕后再一一施展。

“现在把那两个野蛮人驱逐出境，将阿尔戈号就地凿沉，本王尚有赦免你的余地。”

“向神立约和屈服于人是两码事，因此吾才与你暂时结盟。你为何无缘无故憎恨阿尔喀得斯？奥林匹亚山上也住着嫉妒你的天神吗？”

“包藏祸心一条罪过便够处他极刑，你喝得耳聋目盲，连这都看不出了？”

“吾依吾所见自行判断，乌加特之眼自会从吾面前拂去迷雾。而且你还没有回答问题。”

他慷慨地允准异乡人的请求，派人向阿尔戈号送去了成桶的食物和淡水，以及修缮船只的大量木料。此刻希腊人也许在清点物资，也许在享受沐浴的热水和香膏，但那都与法老再无关系了。

“他是希腊主神的私生子，继承了神的伟力和人的寿命。他打死过不止一头狮子，居然还妄想把本王与那野兽相提并论！光是这两宗恶行便值凌迟之罪，万死不能辞其咎，”吉尔伽美什余怒未消，信口诅咒起全体希腊人，“不知王化的杂种，他们聚居在一串贫瘠岛国上，犹如青蛙环绕着水塘。本王要预言，他们最有意义的文化将埋没在那些未记录与已湮灭的莎草纸上……”

“尽管报复他们吧，用你没有兵卒臣民也不需要诗人史官的王权。”法老淡淡含讽，解开斗篷，转身背对着他开始退下长裙，“吾自觉疲乏，无力陪你胡闹。别指望埃及的刀剑会替你镇压异邦人。”

他身后一重，吉尔伽美什不由分说压了上来，一臂环上他腰间箍紧，虽然远古之王的肌体早已浸透了凡间的温度，但那力度与方式仍与蛇无异。

“放开。”

“既然不肯服从命令，那由你代替埃及来平复本王的怒火也未尝不可。”

“你的头脑里再没有别的了？”

“感恩戴德吧，本王还给了你一次选择的机会。”

他任由背后的男人胡乱摸索、噬咬、撕扯着，甚至有些宽慰的意味。吉尔伽美什的愤怒在他眼中显得幼稚可笑，但如果他一味堵塞这条大河，那欲火迟早会冲破堤防漫流上岸，将他的王国一并吞噬毁灭。

法老自古掌有平抑尼罗河水位的权柄，至今亦然。

一反于妻妾成群的记载，拉美西斯从不是个多情的丈夫。红海两岸的达官贵人，从他们的妻子怀孕起就筹划把女儿送进底比斯的后宫了，肤色各异的嫔妃，徒然将他的妮菲塔莉装点得越发楚楚动人，也不会比掠过御苑的某只红脚隼更能打动他。他记起那名将要许配给他的赫梯公主，叹了口气，问自顾自动着的吉尔伽美什：“你声称要当众把吾压在桌上。那些厅堂里的宾客会落得怎样的下场？”

“全部灭口，谁都别想把这幕光景和活人分享。”黄金从他们肌肤间暴雨般纷坠，苏美尔王俯到他背上，侧首一口衔住他的耳饰，“去冥府怨恨摩西好了。”

“你不专心。”

吉尔伽美什的强欲，不过是定期择人而噬的洪水猛兽，一旦饱足便昏昏欲睡，不再困扰拉美西斯。他一面懒洋洋享受着热潮褪去的余韵，一面出神思索着今日宴会上的种种，被猛地在颈窝里咬了一口才回过神来，抬头便对上了一双明明白白写着不快的红眼睛。

黄金之王从不知晓何谓“体贴”。拉美西斯抛下几乎摇撼至散架的衣架与盛装，躺回被冷落的床榻时，他一如既往自说自话地占据了半边。

“你生前肯定不是纵欲的王。”他低头瞧着吉尔伽美什在自己膝上找了个位置，“沉湎酒色的男人，连下半身都管理不好，又谈何能君临乌尔-乌鲁克？”

“因为世间各种享乐中，唯有色欲的体验最接近死亡。”

“无知无觉的睡眠也是。”

“我们难道不是在谈论它的正反两面？吾友去后，唯有不归之乡、艾里什基伽尔的国度值得本王心存期盼。”

苏美尔的谈吐前所未有地理智，他们的心离得也不能再远了。

“如果你统治过大洪水之前的岁月，几度穿过死亡的黑暗，吾理应承认，你确实比法老智慧富足。”

“火焰消逝了，会在青铜和陶土上留下它的痕迹；河水奔流入海，也塑造出了千仞峭壁，证明它们来过。”


	15. Chapter 15

****十五** **

双方在不应期都平静了一些。在他们之间，往往是欲望与针锋相对填满一切，寂静是绝无仅有的，以至于这一刻竟显出了几分荒诞的真实。吉尔伽美什的金发末梢与沉重的耳坠一同冰凉地贴着他大腿肌肉，拉美西斯才稍稍一动，黄金之王便显出恼怒神色，故意似地在头部多用了几分压制的力气。

“你莫非打算这样瘫到天明？吾还有话问你。”

“有话要问的是本王才对。你同波斯人使的小手段，真以为能瞒天过海？”

“骗过赫梯人足矣。这里只有他们真正与吾为敌。”法老爽快承认耍弄权术的必要性，心不在焉搔着吉尔伽美什后颈，“波斯人有求于埃及，希腊人是吾的客人。你不也是吾的入幕之宾？”

“你漏了希伯来人。”苏美尔王枕着他股间的咬痕冷笑，“这时候就正视你因为姿色才得到本王恩宠的事实了吗？”

“既然吾凭容貌虏获了你，吾是不惮于夸耀这份权力的。”

“现在你倒很伶牙俐齿，肯和本王一较高下了？”吉尔伽美什用鼻尖轻轻一哼，“这不错，本王很是中意。”

“怎么，莫非乌鲁克的宫苑里全是一群泥塑木雕？”

作为对拉美西斯这句话的报复，他的小腹被拧了一把，继而又被一口咬住，像是刻意要留下更深的齿痕似地磨着牙。“谁允许你在本王发问时转移话题？”

他抬起膝盖支开吉尔伽美什，舒舒服服往后一靠。衾被翻起层层亚麻波浪，敷进他腰背破皮的擦伤抓伤里，勾连出丝丝新鲜的刺痛来。

“起来。你的舌头最好比牙齿再磨利一点。王帐和床都够大了，足以容许你招五个营妓进来为所欲为，她们的呻吟会穿过充满回声的走廊，一直传进阿蒙神的祈祷室。你非要压麻吾的腿吗？”

“在你的大皇后面前，你准备的就是另一番说辞了。”

“激情和发自肉欲的迷恋是最易消逝的男女关系。所幸夫妻生活远不止此。如果吾屈身嫁给妮菲塔莉，做她的妻子，也绝不对她外头的作为口出怨言。”

“摩西呢？”

他不假思索：“吾爱他胜于爱另一个自己。”

吉尔伽美什乐于拆穿他：“你却骗过他不止一次。那个波斯弓兵又如何？”

拉美西斯闻言才睁开一只眼，自上而下睨着他：“不是尽忠而死，就是被王鞭策着倒下。他显现出来的勇气之可贵，更胜于他的力量。然而吾的军势何时需要过一个有自我的部属？”

“所以，”吉尔伽美什悠然总结，他的窃窃私语低如清风，掠过法老唇边不以为然的微笑，停留在被吐息吹拂的耳饰旁，“——从你视摩西为唯一无二的挚友那刻起，你的一败涂地就是注定的了。”

“纵使他天赋奇力，又何德何能能对抗坐拥万乘战车的军队？”

“你用兄弟的心喜爱他，坐上法老玉座后却不得不镇压希伯来人，”最古之王指出，“这是埃及唯一的软肋，也势必伤他至深。不然你大可直接拒绝摩西的请求，把希伯来人发配到绿洲做石工。”

法老静静吐露：“必要时吾会在他们的还乡队里安插间谍，即使是那普那人也不见得就忠诚于他们的神。你既然明知，何必故问？”

吉尔伽美什嗤笑：“人类能自欺欺人到何等地步，本王可是从无把握。”

“不想知道你在吾心中的地位吗？”

“我是你额外的欢愉，额外的罪孽。不可能有更贴切的颂词了。”

吉尔伽美什翻身坐起，从床头新斟了一杯酒，坐视拉美西斯俯到他胯间抚慰着他。

法老从未有过侍奉旁人的经验，但他一向是个聪敏好学的学生。苏美尔王起先确实揪了几次他脑后的短发以表不满，但他最终撑起身体试图取水罐漱口时，又被对方不知餍足地强行拉住了。

“不许吐掉。本王赐予你的一切都要感激涕零地接受。”

拉美西斯一面没好气剜他一眼，一面自行其是。“有点苦，你喝太多了。下次提出非分之求前，先纠正自己滥饮的习惯如何？”

“笑话，道德和理智之所以创生，纯粹为了约束本王治下的杂种，以免本王故后他们自相残杀到亡国灭种的地步。换言之，王不需要被这些多余的品质规定或限制。”

拉美西斯闻言，跪坐到自己脚跟上正色瞧着他。帐内仅凭两根即将燃尽的蜡烛照明，弥散出无烟的昂贵的蜂蜡香气。随着烛心烧空的一声轻微爆响，那火焰叹息着消退下去，映在埃及人肩膀上却像夜间弥留的阳光。每一次体验都是不一样的，包括床被的皱褶，挑选的熏香，光照和阴影的角度……吉尔伽美什自语般漫想，……正如本王以饱学者之身死去，下一轮重生又用童稚的眼睛享受这为我所有的人世一样。

“你莫非想说，连踩碎葡萄酿酒的奴隶都能比吾更轻易地驱使你吗？”

苏美尔王笑了：“噢，床上当然是你胜出一筹。”

“很好，吾的双手掌握过远比你狂暴的尼罗河。阿蒙神庙的第三祭司溜须拍马，向当年的吾献上了一卷令人金枪不倒的莎草。吾刚才有些困了，又无意怠慢客人，所以借你试验了一下咒文的功效。今晚你肯定赖在王帐不走，因此吾准备回摩西那里去，寄望他的祈祷能净化吾的心灵。”


	16. Chapter 16

****十六** **

“……看在你此前还算尽心尽力侍奉本王的份上，本王宽大为怀，允许你再重复一次刚才的发言。”

“你看，饮酒误事，你已经连吾的话都听不清了。吾今晚打算去与摩西同帐而眠，重温少年时的情谊，你尽管在王帐中自便吧。”

锵琅一声，从虚空中猛然射出的一柄奇形利器被轻巧一挡一拨，掉落在揉乱的亚麻被间，连一丝动静也无。法老似乎漫不经心地翻转手腕，五指间握着从枕下抽出的黄金短剑。

“站住。不然就不止是重复本王酒桌上的戏言了。”

刀剑无眼，朝且战且退的拉美西斯尽情洒去，吉尔伽美什拥被坐着，舔了舔嘴唇，却觉得那充血长枪和着金铁交击的锵鸣，愈发急不可耐。无论用哪种武器刺穿埃及人，他都将收获同等的悦乐。

法老跳下床，扬手斩落第八支蛇口箭，短剑应声崩断。他呼吸平稳，面上不见一丝豫色，丢下两节碎剑便夺过烛台，格下第九根从脚尖前迸出的长矛。

“如果吾失手被你擒下，配合你验证那道咒文便是。”

落地烛台长且沉重，但与枪矛相比自然远远不如，拉美西斯尽管依旧将其挥舞得如臂使指，也在一隙之间被削断了兵器，锐如箭矢的断口钉进帐柱足有一掌深浅。

“很好，等你第二次醒来时，再后悔向本王夸下海口吧。”

不等一缕发丝从耳旁落到颈边，天之锁已从四面八方齐齐现出。

“吾一向守约践诺，前提自然是你能办得到。”

语声中隐含着笑意，法老与他的影子一同融进了帐幕猛然坍倒的黑暗中。

拉美西斯看准时机，往柱后一闪。天之链飞纵绞向他，不偏不倚将帐柱拦腰拉断。那点荧荧烛火猛地被劲风吹灭，在他的金眼睛里最后闪了一闪。

“明天见。记得找个有洞的地方解决问题。”

他乘乱捞起一领没落到尘土中的长袍，往腰上一卷一裹掩起爱痕，堂而皇之离帐。帐门的近卫拄着铜矛，听了半宿他们帐内的喧闹，正踌躇着，瞧到法老安然无恙现身都暗暗松了口气。

“不是刺客。今晚的侍寝对象似乎略微狂躁了点。”

次日吉尔伽美什自然没给他好脸色看。

先知骤然从梦中醒来，法老为何夤夜来访，军营另一头传来的动静，他一律不问，只布置出一张新床安顿他睡下。

拉美西斯神清气爽，直接在他的新下榻处用了早膳、和摩西亲吻道别、接见群臣与前来致谢的希腊人，影钟转过约两个小时的弧度，吉尔伽美什才闯了进来，气势汹汹打量着七枝烛台和耶和华的旗幡。

法老离开后，不经允准擅自留在王帐中之人，唯有当场屠戮与在牢狱中等待死亡两种下场。若非拉美西斯昨夜临去时心念一转，命令守卫待天明后再行修整清理，夜晚不必入内，不难想象苏美尔王会送他两具面目全非的残尸，当作与摩西同进早餐后的见面礼。他自从正式进驻军中以来一贯如此，人人皆知巫师约拿脾气不佳，无人将这表现当一回事。

阿尔戈号的船长伊阿宋和他的新婚妻子也被阿尔喀得斯领来了。美狄亚经受住吉尔伽美什轻蔑一瞥，顿时飞红了脸，悄声对丈夫说：“赫卡忒之名在上，他们比科尔基斯的所有竞技冠军都要俊美！”

金发的希腊人闻言，却稍稍露出了一丝不豫之色，他站在神情纯然无邪的美狄亚与举止自若的阿尔喀得斯之间，这一点细微的变化也显得异常触目。拉美西斯将其尽收眼底，不动声色地等待他们以希腊人的方式行过了礼。

“埃宋之子伊阿宋代表阿尔戈号的所有船员向您问候，千门之城的主人，并再次感谢您的馈赠和款待。您的慷慨好客使人印象深刻。”

“无妨。清水、食粮和木材的一应补给，按最近的希腊城市提尔的差价支付即可。还有别的申诉吗？”

伊阿宋露出一丝不甘的惭色，随即恢复了道貌岸然，深吸一口气，大声宣布说：“在我的家乡忒萨利亚，只有国王能净化另一个国王的罪行。……容我冒昧，向您求取这项恩典。”

“——拉美西斯，如果你赦免弑亲者和偷窃主人的宾客，玛特之羽也会坠落泥淖。”吉尔伽美什冷眼旁观到希腊人道出真情，才大摇大摆坐到餐桌边，吃起法老盘子里的东西。

伊阿宋狠狠一跳的眉头与美狄亚面上掠过的细微阴影，都未能逃过拉美西斯的目光。阿尔喀得斯挺身向前，先于他的朋友和船长出声针锋相对：“伊阿宋祈求的对象乃是埃及国王，你又姓甚名谁，有什么资格代他妄下定论？”

苏美尔王毫不退让，红玉色的视线停驻在法老的侧面轮廓上缓缓游移，连正眼也不瞧那三人一眼。“本王在此便是他的大维齐尔，断案理事，还轮不到异邦人指摘。”

拉美西斯听他一派狂言处之泰然，弃阶下请愿的希腊人于不顾，反而和“大维齐尔”寒暄起来：“说得也是。你今天来得太晚了，巫师。”

“希伯来人敬神的圣所，你进得本王进不得？”

“吾的驻跸地就是阿蒙-拉威光所在。何况依摩西道来，阿蒙-拉与耶和华本就是同一位不可视者的两个名字。向吾揭发他们试图逃避复仇女神带下阴间的罪证吧，巫师。”

“瞧在你引领本王欣赏了另一场悲剧的份上，姑且不当场追究你昨晚的忤逆。”吉尔伽美什环住他脖颈警告他，才坐了下来，开始主持审判。


	17. Chapter 17

****十七** **

事情就这样被决定，并且这样被执行。底比斯的宫廷里也从未审理过如此一桩令人瞩目的案件：一名自称为国王的异邦人在法老面前，被指控犯下了在任何一个国家都不可饶恕的重罪。唯有事关大维齐尔的案件才值得法老亲自裁断，拉美西斯也乐得落个清闲旁观，比起伊阿宋的所作所为，他更乐于观赏吉尔伽美什如何扮演“法老的左右手与心腹”。

阿尔喀得斯分明不肯信任这个“巫师”，他仍朝着法老的方向，语气生硬地开口：“我们的船长绝非阿尔戈号上最能言善辩的人，请允许我自荐为埃宋之子辩护。”

他的冲动发言，正中苏美尔王下怀。吉尔伽美什好整以暇地回击，报了昨日一箭之仇：“是本王大意了，竟忘了这里竟站着第二个被告，破坏宾客之道的男人。退下罢，少朝本王狂吠，你不配替你的同罪者担保。夜神长着蛇发的女儿们自会惩治你的骄傲。”

阿尔喀得斯被他信口揭发隐匿的事迹，低吼一声便准备冲上前去教训他，法老森然道：“你在藐视吾？”

美狄亚悄悄放开那只拽着他狮皮的手。伊阿宋夹在那三人中间，面色发白，鼻翼已沁出几滴细汗，左右顾盼着，考虑应该仰仗阿尔喀得斯的力量抑或拉美西斯的轻信。

“……我、我是为了取回自己应得的王位！珀利阿斯要求我取来金羊毛，平息佛里克索斯的亡灵，他才肯返还忒萨利亚国王的宝座。我有一切正当的理由行动！将爱慕我的女人纳为妻子，带她返回家乡又有什么不对？”

阿尔喀得斯被法老的视线逼退一步，站在原地喘着粗气，几乎能听见他双拳紧握时骨节作响的声音。吉尔伽美什不再关心他，转而轻易从伊阿宋的供词里挑出了个纰漏：“当着本王的面还敢满口胡言，你们从科尔基斯逃跑时，她难道不是未嫁的处女？你们匆匆忙忙发下结婚誓言的时刻，不又是在她父亲为被杀的儿子复仇，大军阻截你们去路的夜里吗？”

“可笑，你既非阿尔戈号的亲历者，又不是科尔基斯人，谁能察觉你仗恃着国王的宠爱便肆意妄为指鹿为马，信口污蔑我和美狄亚的清白？”

“伊阿宋王子若不是逞一时口舌之快，就是在指责吾用人不明了。”

希腊人后退了一步，面对法老斜扫过来的砂金色目光当胸画起符咒，喃喃念诵着抵御邪眼的谶言。吉尔伽美什嗤笑：“复国者啊，你把那无辜的男孩杀死分尸抛入海中，阿尔戈号上又只有你的同谋者见证你的罪孽，就志得意满，甚至以为自己能欺骗神了。既然你相信你在科尔基斯岛的言行，皆是出自正义和美狄亚的自愿，用忒萨利亚的王冠和你长子的头颅作抵押，在法老面前起誓你说了实话如何？”

“请等等，伊阿宋大人——”

“……如你所愿。我就凭忒萨利亚的王冠和我长子的头颅，为我的清白与正义发誓，即使在众神之父的雷霆面前，这份证言也一样真实无欺！”

不需要看穿谎言的法术或神力，连气愤难平的阿尔喀得斯闻言都脸色一变，意识到他有意或是无意地从誓言中忽略了妻子。美狄亚伸出的手僵在半空，在一片沉默中颓然垂落下去。只有吉尔伽美什堂而皇之无视了充盈当场的微妙气氛：“不错，在断罪量刑之前，本王姑且就先称赞一下你的勇气吧。”

“巫师，你有没有其他质疑被告的辩护词？”

“这个杂种厚颜无耻，用他最珍视的财富发了誓，本王暂时无话可说。”

“那么庭审告一段落。吾宣布伊阿宋王子清白无罪，上前来。”拉美西斯朝希腊人勾了勾尾指，金眼睛里冷火闪烁，“然而，只要你的言词掺进了一句胆敢欺瞒法老的违心之论，吾将指着希腊地府的守誓河和吞噬罪人心脏的阿米特，请求它们跨越冥界来到阳间追逐你，你将承受千百倍于你的主人的痛苦。你的余生将在他乡的屋檐下度过，遭到至亲至爱之人的背叛。

你确认要接受吾的赦免吗，既然你相信，吾的诅咒与祝福具有同等的效力？”

他戴着戒指的手空悬在那只迈锡尼金杯上方，虚虚攥住伊阿宋的喉咙。

“我、我……”

希腊人的前额渗出滴滴清晰可见的冷汗，颧骨肌肉抽搐着。他的同伴眉头一皱，忍不住出言催促：“伊阿宋，你还在等什——”

“……你们一开始就算计好的吧！先想方设法逼我发下毒誓，等到无言以对的时候，又只能出尔反尔用些见不得光的巫术和诅咒，我早该想到！果然你们这些高高在上的家伙都是——”

一只手猛地从后方绕上来，一把钳住他的下颌，暂时制住了那张狂暴倾吐着咒骂言辞的嘴。阿尔喀得斯用另一手箍紧伊阿宋的肩膀，当下也顾不得礼仪，草草向法老与他的“大维齐尔”一点头便要转身离场。伊阿宋却不知哪里来的一股力气，竟猛地一摆头挣脱了他，声嘶力竭的吼声恐怕在数里地外也清晰可闻。

“是在鄙弃我凭臂膀赚来的财富和妻子吧！仗着自己有几个臭钱，从娘胎里就被立为太子，心安理得地接过王位，所以才蔑视在地上劳作的臣民，拿他们取……唔……”

阿尔喀得斯索性捣了他一拳。吉尔伽美什瞥了拉美西斯一眼，又加了一枚砝码：“犯上作乱，罪加一等。”

“吾何曾构造过你的罪名？你来到埃及营地，乞灵于他人的怜悯。分明是你的灵魂在控诉你的手犯下的罪行，你的嘴又自动如实交代。退下吧，吾远比你气量宽宏。阿尔戈号船员可以尽情待到他们想走的时候。”

阿尔喀得斯朝法老默默颔首致谢，拖着伊阿宋扬长而去。美狄亚被撇在当场，泪光闪烁，满眼不可置信瞪着他们。

“时至今日，你依旧坚信俊美的男子就一定会善待你？”


	18. Chapter 18

****十八** **

“没有人比我更靠近伊阿宋大人，知道他是什么样的人。我助他连夜逃出科尔基斯时，便再难以自称是埃厄忒斯的女儿，今时今日纯洁已失，除了伊阿宋大人身边，更已经无处可去。”

科尔基斯的公主仍勉强维持着仪态，她俯身行礼时依然哽咽，却一滴眼泪也不曾落在地上。“请恕我失礼，愿赫利俄斯的祝福伴随您的前路。”

目送美狄亚挺直背脊步出帐外，吉尔伽美什悠然开口，却是向着拉美西斯发问：“本王特别开恩赐予你一次机会，有什么想说的吗？”

“女人天性软弱、生来渴望服从男人，因此她顶多算是阿尔戈号的从犯。你何必苛责她，指使她承担她的知性不足以作下的罪行？”

“那几个希腊人杀了嫌脏，又不足以体现规训和惩罚的意义。你谈到摩西时顾左右而言他的可悲模样，和一个十四岁的女孩也没有差别。”

拉美西斯满不在乎，用手指蘸起杯中残酒慢慢写字：“刚好和逾墙而走的吉尔伽美什配成一对。”

他的手腕被一把擒住，苏美尔王倾身靠向他，红眼睛中闪动着昨夜的火光：“别以为本王看不懂你这花哨的‘神辞’。”

“至少比赫梯人密密麻麻的文字赏心悦目些，你得承认。”

“无聊，本王不是为了和你讨论语言文字的优劣坐在这里的。”

法老明知故问：“莫非你对希腊人野蛮的抢婚习俗有兴趣？”

“明知惹人觊觎，又无法自保之物，被男人及时彰显强权纳为己有，不是最恰当的出路吗？”

法老明知故问：“就像你昨晚一样。”

“你反抗起来更有风味。再说本王若是出尽全力应付本就属于自己的猎物，岂不有损品格？”

“非也。吾就不会渴求超出法老地位的名分。”

“你似乎别有所指。”

“诚然。非要吾明明白白地说出来不可吗？”

“这得看你对‘超出本分’作何定义。”

拉美西斯笑而不答，信手拿起酒杯，泼尽了剩下的残酒。这只金杯是希腊人觐见时呈献的礼物之一，据称是曾受阿尔戈勇士恩惠的某位国王的赠礼，镌有希腊语铭文的表面光可鉴人，倒映出法老指尖的铜色肌肤。

迈锡尼的珠宝匠人擅于打造镶嵌青金石的酒器，以及装殓王公的极薄的面具。拉美西斯沥净祝酒杯，转而用浣手清水将它斟到半满。他的指腹滑过杯壁轻盈如蝉翼的涡纹，犹如当初抚摸亡灵黄金所成的肌肤。他做来就像个训练有素的司酒，吉尔伽美什不难从他的动作中品味出无声的韵律。

法老举杯，向他致意，慢慢将杯中英雄王的形影一口饮尽。

“所谓求之不得，就是吾渴饮这照过他面孔的水如渴饮美酒一般，反而愈增喉间焦渴。吾深知其中辗转，连爱慕他都成了一种奢想。”

红玉颜色的眼瞳愈加深泽，拉美西斯看在眼中，从容轻笑：“吾不过是与你随口闲谈罢了，不必放在心上。希腊匠人手艺奇巧，常在器具上镌刻祝福之语，待吾一观。”

他偏开头，目光流过那行铭文，眼底闪过一线微光，款款念诵起希腊语也是毫无滞碍：“——‘用此杯者，爱神将与他长伴’。”

“你学得未免太快了一点。”

“爱无非是塑造希望的艺术。如果你在呼唤我，我一定有求必应，引领你溺身其中。”

埃及人仿佛真的醉了，抿起曳长的眼角。他饮酒一贯比吉尔伽美什节制，因为醉意或爱欲在他体内总醒觉得比较迟。

既然拉美西斯盛情邀约，他绝无婉拒之理。何况他今天的恭顺谢罪太完美了一些……完美得几乎像他人设计的手笔。

学生悟性敏锐，有时未必是件好事。吉尔伽美什霍然起身，一手钳住拉美西斯下巴，抬着他的脸仰视向自己：“胡闹。”

“人最易沉溺于这些浅薄的羁绊。王却必须是君临万民、弃绝人伦的角色。”

这时常萦绕他梦中的谶言。

“是你，伊什塔尔。”

拉美西斯闻言疑惑地眨了眨眼。他连最细微的动作都显得有些昏沉，但反问的口齿仍然清晰利落：“吾即是吾。你莫非以为吾是被何人蛊惑了吗？”

明智的驭者，也不免被受惊的劣马带离正道。这张脸无辜得令吉尔伽美什咬牙。“……笑话。听好了，你心慈手软出言为她开脱的那女人，她之所以会有这般际遇，全是阿佛洛狄忒一手操弄所致。看在表情还算不错的份上，今日便算了，下次侍奉本王时再接再厉吧。”

他松开手，离去时头也不回。

法老垂下眼睛，伸指沾起杯中最后一点清水，划去了桌案上渐渐干涸的酒迹。他撤回托特神寄宿在他眼中的知识，抬手抚摸着颌下苏美尔王掐出的指印。

“‘Enûma Eliš’……吗。天之高兮，既未有名。厚地之庳兮，亦未赋之以名。”

一撇，一捺，一竖，用芦苇笔写在潮湿的陶版上再行风干，就成了原初的文字。而书吏怀着何种心情记录吉尔伽美什和女神的战争，他已不得而知。

“这是赫梯伟大且英勇的首领赫图沙，英勇的孟拉沙之子，英勇的塞雷尔之孙，在银板上订立的契约，献给埃及伟大的统治者拉美西斯二世，英勇的塞提一世之子，英勇的拉美西斯一世之孙，愿这份友好的关于友谊的契约将为两个民族开创永恒的和平。”

法老亲自从赫梯营地里掠来的带翼人面公牛神像蹲踞在他座下，长着尼尼微巫师的红玉眼睛。它的目光冷冷逼视着赫梯使者，就如当日注视着拉美西斯亲自剁下阵亡敌人的右手计数，在广场中央堆出一座血腥的小山。


	19. Chapter 19

****十九** **

吉尔伽美什仍保有一个最靠近拉美西斯的位置，作为他是法老面前当红“宠臣”的证明，巫师的白袍与一众埃及人的铜甲或是华服都格格不入。甚至在使者读罢和约序言、清清嗓子郑重其事地进入正文时，他也能毫不在意，反而附向法老耳边窃窃私语，法老竟也显得习以为常，不视他的举动为冒犯与僭越。

而拉美西斯深知这不过是因为赫梯人已难以引起最古之王的兴趣，他对仪式兴味索然，自然要把过剩的精力用来给自己添些乱子。

“……如果有人从埃及逃到赫梯，那么伟大的赫梯国王赫图沙就应该把他羁押然后再带回给伟大的拉美西斯二世。当这个人被带回去后，不要处罚他的罪过也不要烧毁他的房子，更不要杀死他的妻儿和母亲，不要损伤他的眼睛、嘴巴和双脚。……”

“你不回去和大皇后团聚吗？”

“一百二十艘三层帆船已经从提尔出发，取道特洛伊，向吾爱妮菲塔丽带去香料、绿松石、铜和玻璃，以及一部分没付出赎金的赫梯俘虏，以供她差遣，发配到兰塞城烧砖，修缮我父塞提王的陵墓。”

他临去前的警告，拉美西斯多多少少听进去了一些。安纳托利亚的神秘在赫梯治下陷入衰竭，伊什塔尔才渡海去了亚该亚，并在塞浦路斯自称阿芙洛狄忒。

“……这些镌刻在银板上的文字，是为了赫梯的土地与埃及的土地而书写。凡是不遵守这话语的人，赫梯的众神和埃及的众神将要使他的房屋、土地与财产荒废……”

“既然你不打算立刻返回底比斯，本王希望你不是想留在这荒野之中，和摩西一起沉迷他的白日梦。”亚述风格的王座厅太逼仄了，又没有柱廊缓冲，连施展宫廷的手段都显得束手束脚。

“吾从不食言背诺，何况应允的是吾的兄弟，此地留给那普那人敬奉他们的神，也无需多耗费埃及物力。你已经坐不住了？”

“毋需挂怀，死人和阴谋家总是比较有耐心。”

“……赫梯数以千计的男神女神们，与埃及数以千计的男神女神们，将同我们一起见证这些话……掌管天堂的王后、掌管誓言的所有神灵、掌管正义的男神女神，以及掌管天空、风暴、土壤、大海的神灵。”

赫梯人经文书翻译，将和约全文诵读完毕，朝拉美西斯夸张地鞠了一躬，缠结胡子几乎碰到法老的象牙凉鞋。拉美西斯伸出佩戴王名权戒的食指，在他带来的那块银板上钤了一钤，用蜂蜜与芦苇之主的权威认可了和平。

他此刻正处于人生的巅峰，战车有如日出中天的阿蒙-拉一样灿烂，又岂知红海将会把他的荣华美誉一并吞灭？

摩西带着他在米甸娶的妻子西坡拉和丈人叶忒罗，来到提尔港口为拔锚的皇家方舟送行。

也许是示梦的预兆点燃了他眼中的光辉，也许是迦南地本身便激励了他的心志，摩西此刻看起来又更像是率领他流离同胞的希伯来人领袖，多于像专注凝望星辰与燔祭烟火的先知了。他又一次顺理成章把尼尼微的巫师视作了船头的多余装饰品，只顾越众而出，来到拉美西斯面前。

法老半开玩笑地问候：“吾还以为你连日忙于向神明献祭、安排那普那人劳作建设，已连太阳升落几次都不记得了。”

“以色列人至少记得守安息日。”

他不是塞提一世的头生子。若非父王独具奥西里斯的睿智慧眼，他10岁时便担任远征军队长、驾驶战车走在第二位，18岁时被立为摄政王，拉美西斯本应主动前往孟斐斯或赫里奥波里斯，在阿蒙神的座舆前度过一生。与他一母同胞的长兄，因卷入赫梯人的篡国疑云，在法老动身亲征穆瓦塔利斯王前被他亲手褫夺一切头衔和荣誉，流放到南部绿洲。押解路上爆发了一场砂尘暴，于是囚犯的尸体和灵魂都无人安置。

摩西的经历，宛如他祭献给诸神的另一种运命。

“那么你这次又为吾带来怎样的预言？就像吾从底比斯出征卡叠什前那样，那普那人的神又一次给了你吉兆吗？”

先知唇边同样含着一丝轻浅笑意，但转瞬即逝。“顺风将与你的征途长伴，奥兹曼迪亚斯，仇敌和异教徒将要倒在你的权柄下。”

他由上至下打量拉美西斯一眼，忽地皱起眉头。法老没有穿戴铠甲或冠冕，仅着轻简的夏装，胸前垂下数串黄金与宝石雕成的护身符。

摩西侧过身，把他护到船帆影子里，隔着透风的亚麻袍服，检视他腰窝处暧昧的淤青。吉尔伽美什与他初试云雨的痕迹尚未消退，苏美尔王之后又在那里重重咬了他一口。

先知语气平平：“兄弟，你遭遇了铁剑民淫祠邪术的诅咒吗？”

摩西在迦南地奔波数月，看起来终于更近乎一个族长而非启示者。他眼下颌上都积了一层淡淡阴影，两颊肌肉消减，以致抿起嘴唇时鼻翼两侧就会折出两道深痕来，愈增严厉。

“军医的药物不甚见效，巫师约拿应吾之命，为吾除去了战场刀剑留下的伤痛。”

希伯来人默不作声，他深色的眼珠缓缓移转，视线径直落向倚靠着船舷的那一领白袍。吉尔伽美什扬起一边眉毛，毫不退让地与他对视。

拉美西斯为他们之间似乎一触即发的微妙气氛而皱眉，不由得出声打断：“兄弟，你接下来便要在迦南地为你的神传扬教义了吗？”

“祂日间行在云中，夜间行在火中，荣耀传遍地极。以色列人是祂的子民，凡外人归属于祂的，也都是有福的。”

“吾赠与你正义，不是让你拿去褫夺他人的正义。”

“你在说那些先前紧闭城门反抗你的迦南王公吗？他们的人民强壮，城邑也坚固宽大，以色列人注定在旷野流浪多年。主交给我带领的百姓，常在夜间呼号，哭诉说他们以前坐在肉锅边，不花钱就能吃鱼，也有黄瓜、西瓜、韭菜、葱蒜，何故离开埃及，漂泊到这苦地重新织网打井……此行一去，既是为了巩固你在迦南的统治，也希望能重拾雅各一族的虔信。”

看来他清楚那普那拓荒者的真正定位。法老不忘挽留：“埃及永远有你们的一席之地。”

“自约瑟被喜克索人法老拜为宰相，已经有四百三十年了。你因为爱我而学会理解希伯来人的苦楚，即使这是一种自私的恩惠。

我想用万军之主的威光抹去迦南人眼中的阴翳，提醒他们重拾巴别塔下的本性，记起天下万民如你如我，本是肤色不同的亲人。”


	20. Chapter 20

****二十** **

摩西的睿智与天真并存，时常令拉美西斯觉得可笑又可叹，也更因此不忍指摘。他几乎能从兄弟自行透露的话语中，看见那幻梦般的愿望会如何收场：那普那人留恋埃及的安逸生活，不肯忍受风餐露宿的苦楚，他们的先知固然有天赐神力，万夫难挡，迦南城池中的声色却会使他们的眼目和心旌一并摇荡；他们或许能一时听从摩西的指示，却终究要成为他的心腹之患。

统合万民的心灵，听起来本就荒唐无稽。

即使那普那人被唾弃、被驱逐、被屠杀，埃及永远是他们最后的退路。拉美西斯仍然坚信摩西会全身全心屈服于他，几乎都有些期盼了，犹如等待一位回心转意的少年爱侣。

先知最后一次与他拥别，勒紧的手臂又压到了那处淤青，勾连出丝丝含糊的酸楚来。法老忍下一声逸到唇边的呻吟，但那笑容在摩西看来，似乎有轻佻之嫌。

“你瘦了，我的兄弟。”

“属灵的力量浸透我的骨髓。奥兹曼迪亚斯，今天似乎圆满过头了，驽钝如我也不禁想开口挽留。主啊，我软弱的心灵，有罪的灵魂，究竟要承受多少次这些终将逝去的美与善的考验？”

隔着薄薄的细麻布衣袍，先知浮凸出来的肋骨轮廓紧挨着他，清晰可感。法老没来由地想起似乎每到摩西斋戒苦行的日子，越是远离俗世的饮食声色，以可见的速度消瘦下去，那双眼睛越是灼灼发亮，望之几乎慑人。

结束拥抱前，他的手指轻轻梳过先知脑后的柔软银发，以他们少年时常有的亲密姿态。

“奥兹曼迪亚斯，在一座城里有一个富户和穷人。富户有众多的牛群羊群，穷人却只有一只买来的小母羊羔，照顾它如亲爱女儿一般。某天富户宴请客人，却舍不得取自家的牛羊宰杀，反而取了那穷人的羊羔，预备给客人吃。我对你的爱也是一样的。你万万不要因为埃及的强盛富饶，便鄙弃我怜恤子民、牵挂手足的心。”

“这不是不言自明的道理吗。你何必在大喜之日哀愁落泪？”

“不，我被主挑拣蒙受神宠，实在太高兴了。”摩西借他肩头揩去泪光，“等我重返底比斯，我一定为你涂油，我的世界之王（弥赛亚），未来的奥兹曼迪亚斯。”

拉美西斯展眼吊向船舷上的吉尔伽美什，虚虚搂着摩西、在他背后朝他摆了摆手。苏美尔王会意，施施然返回法老的舱室。

先知对这小小插曲一无所觉，他抬起头来，眼眶仍微微泛红湿润，抱歉地朝法老微笑。

“请原谅我喜悦之下的失态，我的兄弟。在迦南地的旷野里，在帐幕和会幕中，我将每日为你的战胜祷告，愿你的名留在四方的地上，刻在子民的心里，如同你今天以前所做的那样。”

离吾远一点。他自欺欺人地祈祷，吉尔伽美什预言的灾厄绝不能应在摩西身上。

其他人的告别大抵相似。阿拉什要走陆路向曼努切赫尔王复命，前几天便加入一支阿拉米人商队，随他们往呼罗珊大道去了（摩西对波斯人抱持着温和的敌意，尽管先知一再声称，阿胡拉·玛兹达也是“唯一”）。希腊人的营地里，美狄亚开始闭门不出为兄弟服丧，撕裂长袍，往头发上撒灰。其余的阿尔戈英雄听闻法老的宠臣身具邪眼异能，让他清净了好几天。

阿尔喀得斯托阿塔兰忒给吉尔伽美什捎了一句话：“巫师，你是一头听从私欲战斗的野兽。我虽不知道你的真实名姓，但我期待复仇女神再度把剪刀掷在你我之间的那一天。”

苏美尔王喜滋滋地接受了他的“颂扬”。

“你听不出来吗？他和他代表的神在警告你乃至埃及。”

拉美西斯一时没反应过来：“谁？你说摩西？”

吉尔伽美什的红眼睛先是上下扫视了他一轮，看得他几乎忍不住当场开腔反问，才悠悠回答：“不然你以为本王指的是谁，那群粗野无礼、只知在喂养他们的手上反咬一口的希腊匹夫吗？”

法老呼了口气，自顾自拿起金印章盒压住地图一角，还以一副“不过如此”的神态。“吾还以为你又有什么新发现了。”

“反正在希伯来人的问题上，你从不听旁人的谏言。本王也乐见你将来追悔莫及、想起本王的判词愈增痛苦的诱人模样。”

“吾看着埃及间谍平安混进了他们的开拓队。你既不是吾的兄弟也不是客人，如果吾开始对你失去吸引力了，你随时可以下船自便。”

“只怕本王抛锚系缆时，放眼所见的港口无一处不是你的土地。”

拉美西斯远远坐在舱室另一头，低着头，手执芦管笔沿着呼罗珊大道画了一条笔直墨线：“原来你还是略通时事的。从尼罗河第三瀑布到腓尼基，所有制陶坊、漂染所、玻璃工场无不是法老保护下的产业。你若是开口请求吾赏赐你几处丰美田邑，享受第二次生命，从此娶妻纳妾、远离你最讨厌的那普那人，倒也无妨。”

吉尔伽美什憎恶阳光般缩窄了一圈瞳仁，瞧向法老，以及他身后敞窗外的万顷碧波：“情人这种装饰，有时候只取一个便足以荣耀本王了。人世的权力，于本王自然是多多益善。你瞧，本王现在就能命令埃及帝国的主人用嘴讨好我。”


	21. Chapter 21

****二十一** **

笔尖一顿，墨迹沿着纸莎草的纹理洇开一个深色斑点。拉美西斯面色不变，就着那一点将笔锋向下一捺：“吾看你满嘴梦话，原来已经到晚上了吗？”

吉尔伽美什大大咧咧坐着，尊容神气仿佛他才是舱室的主人：“山川河流的景色，再过两千年依然是本王看厌的模样，不值一观。喜悦吧，本王特许你与本王一同打发漫长无趣的航程了。”

“吾不记得安纳托利亚的先民有远航出海的记录。哈特谢普苏特女王的艨艟却直达蓬特王国，将乳香和没药带到了埃及。即使你见过红海生满芦苇的盐石滩，那也只可能是死后的英知。”

“已经被占有过一次的蠢物，何德何能要求本王重拾旧爱。”

法老继续提笔，标注起底格里斯河两侧分布的城邦：“睡梦中的遥远一瞥，怎比得上亲历的见识？”

拉美西斯依旧是一身随时能接见朝觐者的盛服严饰，吉尔伽美什不耐海上直射的日照，自顾自揭下长袍，袒露出满身玄秘的朱色纹画来。以前他们总在夜里行事。

他红玉色的眼睛与之交相辉映，在逆光的阴影中依旧夺目：“不过是无知无觉的木石，权作装点的背景。倘若说凡人的创造还偶然有些可观之处，值得本王从长眠中苏醒一刻，千年不变的自然却是一无长进。”

法老坦然沐浴着来自吉尔伽美什的审视，尽管远古之王的目光几乎能化为实质，一把扯碎他胸前繁复层叠的黄金、玛瑙与天青石，他也只是随口总结：“归根结底，你闲极无聊了。”

“凡人疯狂愚蠢的行径，常有可观之处。本王亦不能免。”

“例如沉迷某个男人的色相，就慷慨借出巴比伦神之门的智慧吗？”

“你动用埃及神的职权，把本王调查得很彻底。”

拉美西斯写下“基什”一词，搁笔起身，索性将轩窗彻底拉开了。吉尔伽美什素来不喜黄金与自身之外的强光，厌恶地皱起了脸，半垂下眼睛，瞧着埃及人踩着光斑走来。

“真正的法老，不会因为骑到男人身上就有损王威。”

人体的重量连同着满缀斑斓宝石的乌塞克项圈，一并沉沉地落上膝头。散发着阳光热度的褐色皮肤隔了薄薄一层亚麻褶裙，仍然滚烫灼人，胜过吸饱体温的黄金。安卡形状的金扣被法老一指拨开，斗篷从肩头流水般滑下，圣甲虫、荷鲁斯之鹰与乌加特之眼应声从他胸前纷纷而落。

拉美西斯居高临下跨坐在他大腿上，砂金色视线与眼镜蛇臂环精心镶嵌的橘红色双目一同逼视着他，嘴唇上分明由光影刻下了一丝挑衅笑意。

吉尔伽美什慢条斯理，先扫开膝上碍事的珠宝：“叫你一次你就来了，本王反而有些意外。”

“吾想印证一个疑问。”那具身体散发着莲花、橙花、茉莉来势汹汹的灼热香气，不容置疑地贴紧他蛇般发凉的皮肤，“除却这难逃腐朽的美貌，稍纵即逝的青春，吾的国家就别无其他能够供奉你的长物么？”

苏美尔王覆着金甲的手指，撩开褶裙往更深处滑去：“庆幸吧，本王索求的就只有这张脸而已。沉醉于被爱的幻梦不愿醒来，那是弱者和女人的特权。”

拉美西斯从鼻腔里发出一声不屑轻哼，反而主动解下了束在腰间的金带，与之相连的层叠珠串也随之崩散，沙漠的石榴石、旷野的绿松石和红海的珠贝如骤降急雨，委落木质地板的脆响传彻舱室。他不由分说向前一靠，额头“咚”一下撞上吉尔伽美什的前额，施力带他一同倒回榻上，耳坠末端沉重地垂指下方，几乎触到英雄王的脸颊。

他垂下双手，没有迎合或拒绝吉尔伽美什的进一步表示，却自觉夹起腿缠上苏美尔王的腰。

美的标准一定是流动变迁着的，但吉尔伽美什体内存在超越永恒的力量。不然他怎会向亡国之君俯首求教？

吉尔伽美什心领神会，揉弄着他臀部，缓缓道出他心中所想：“你知道这里不是乌鲁克。即使埃及马上灭亡，本王作为食客绝不会感到丝毫叹惋。拉美西斯，偶尔请求一下本王也是无妨。”

“可惜啊，吾并没有可以吐露给你听的内心忧思。”

“什么？”

他们肌肤相贴，呼吸相互吹拂。即使衣冠不整地处在此等境况下，从法老口中道出的高傲口吻也毫无减损。

“让你失望了？吾既不担忧上下王国的覆灭，也不恐惧突然而至的死亡。尼罗河的流水奔向海洋，太阳沉入地面以下的冥府，本就是世间之理。既然国土的倾覆与人身的殒灭同样，注定终有一日到来，吾又何必为无可回避之事惴惴不安，或寄希望于虚无缥缈的奇迹？”

“但你心有不忿、开始了解上天为人设定了自有的限度。说吧，本王从不嘲笑真诚的愿望。”

“吾知道吾以人身君临埃及，度过的岁月、享有的权柄在你面前尚嫌青涩，犹如赤身裸体一般。但法老就是法老，不容外人藐视——即使是外来的半神的英雄也是同理。”

“所以呢？”最古之王反而由衷笑了。他们腰腹相摩，看得清对方唇上染成金色、随呼吸战栗着的细细茸毛。吉尔伽美什之前一直没有正面用过他，不过拉美西斯被赫梯铁剑刺伤的伤口已经愈合无痕。埃及人的深色皮肤光滑如水，岂知底下的河床一经刻上情欲冲蚀的痕迹，就不可磨灭。


	22. Chapter 22

****二十二** **

拉美西斯的金眼睛转了一转。他或者一直在等待吉尔伽美什发问，或者不过是在这一瞬间心血来潮罢了。

“蔑视法老，等同不敬诸神，在埃及是第一等的重罪，异邦人亦不能免于降咎。所以吾决定了对你的惩罚，乌鲁克之王啊，你必须陪吾从呼罗珊大道出发，朝拉之太阳船起航的方向前进，去见证吾之鹰旗所向的土地是否有尽头。”

吉尔伽美什明知故问：“然而劳动你的御驾，看你累得气喘吁吁四体酸软，这就不算藐视法老了？”

拉美西斯两臂支到枕上锁定着他，慢慢放松下肩部的肌肉线条，却毫无移开视线的打算。苏美尔王还以为他顽固不化，接下又要开口申辩，埃及人忽而将鬓边碎发捋到耳后，舐走他人中处闪烁的薄薄汗珠。

“这不是与你的尊荣相称的款待吗？赐予你重生时的约定，吾从没有忘记。”

最古之王为这大胆举动一愣，随即纵声而笑，笑声震动密密贴合几无一丝缝隙的躯体，连拉美西斯额前短发也被震得散乱开来。他抬起手来，似乎要拂去那几缕落到眼前的碍眼发丝，却拍了拍埃及人的后脑。

“就这么一点，未免也太小瞧本王了吧？要想证明你言而有信，还得再努力一把才行。”

拉美西斯毫不羞耻，舔了舔下唇，迫使他注意到他们之间只差一道微乎其微的、没有结合的窄窄空间：“真荒唐啊，瞧着吾尚有贪得无厌的勇气吗？”

“本王只欲求你，全都在欲求你。但你不能命令本王更多了。”吉尔伽美什直接拉起他的右手，去感受金甲下明白袭来的勃起。法老探向那难言之处，没有皱一下眉头：“荷鲁斯化成太阳之隼的形状落上吾的鹰旗，凤凰飞往底比斯的方尖碑筑巢。忽略卑下的性欲，为何你却在每每关注他人的毁灭和悲剧？”

最古之王的红眼睛燃烧如血，但拉美西斯心知肚明，那并非完全因为被他撩拨起来的欲望。

“因为凡人的功绩与时间相比微不足道，本王的乌鲁克也终究化为废墟，淹没在野草走兽之中。汲汲营营的杂种里满是愚昧可悲的庸碌之辈，与啃食尘土的蝼蚁无异，就本王千年所见，人类唯有在灭顶浩劫之中、在莫大的悲恸之前，才能偶能闪现出一丝值得注目的光彩。”

“谁能说被礁石撞碎的泡沫不美呢？但若非自幼养尊处优、从未流泪哀叹而又少年夭折的庸人，他就没有唾弃‘幸福’的资格。”

“你似乎言犹未尽。”

埃及人目光闪动，一手抚慰着他的下身，正言正色道：“再说下去就败兴了。”

吉尔伽美什注目他片刻，径直甩开他坐起来。

“拉美西斯，正是因为你的不成熟，本王才不得不一而再再而三开示你。王诚然拥有压抑物欲的知性，这是王凌然众生的证明。但一味受制于相对的有限的知性，这与你鄙视的魔术师何异？”

法老面上未显出丝毫被冒犯的不快，口中的反驳却半分也不相让：“竟敢将吾与他们相提并论——你莫非以为吾厌弃行使神秘的魔术师，是因为他们终日沉溺于自己头脑中的种种假想，一味追求不可捉摸的虚无？大错特错。吾听过太多魔术师的夸夸其谈了，无论他们如何宣称自己的目标是记录万物万象的本源、神明创世之前业已存在的智慧与永恒，也无法改变那不过是停滞不前之物的本质。”

虽说有时强迫拉美西斯、亵玩他的尊严别有趣味，吉尔伽美什此刻的注意力却全被埃及魔术吸引了过去。

他容准拉美西斯正座跪坐起来，随手揩净了指掌，拾满一捧从腰带上脱逸的宝石。米甸开采的绿松石和软玉以斑斓的虹彩见长，又凭珠宝匠镶嵌的工艺增色，但成色不算太纯，没有得到点缀王冠或项链的荣誉。

“上如同下，下如同上，依此成全太一的奇迹。

世间一切完美之源就在此处，其能力在地上最为完全。”

分明是与舷窗外日光互相照映的砂金色双眼，仅仅在一息之间，便化为照彻苍白沙漠的满月银辉。从法老掌中溢出的光芒固然纯正无瑕，其色难以用凡人的语言形容，非这世上任何一种珍稀贵重的宝石可以媲美，却也无法使那目光失色半分。砂砾从他指缝中簌簌而下，又自榻上泻落地面，发出纯银的色泽与金属声响。

“太阳为父，月亮为母，从风孕育，从地养护。从地升天，又从天而降，获得其上、其下之能力。世界即如此创造，依此可达奇迹。”

吉尔伽美什此前选择冷眼旁观，现在却直身坐起搂过拉美西斯，出言指点道：“虽然名为四大元素的转换，但其余的物质仅仅是萃取过程中的催化剂，关键只在于纯净的火与水。”

他一手享受着埃及人专注的呼吸起伏、皮肤下生命沉重的颤动，另一手打了个响指，从海风中凝炼出一小掬清水，缓缓将其沁入成形的“贤者之石”中。

星宿和泥巴捏成的人类，本是同源的材料铸就：包括他们的思想，他们的偶像，他们那些神圣的习俗、不可理喻的暴行。那么一来，“星”也不能限定住他们，或使他们屈服。

“吾治下的子民、吾之前的历代法老，无不在追求虚伪的重生。永恒就像我掌中这死物一样。”


	23. Chapter 23

****二十三** **

法老神情平淡，那在智慧神之权能下诞生、完美至无可挑剔的奇迹造物在他掌中持续散发着热度与光亮，或许服务于底比斯宫廷的魔术师会将其赞叹为“初生的太阳”、“星辰的原核”，但拉美西斯看起来并不比在意尼罗河岸边的一块石头更多注目它几分。

照耀天穹的光芒从他眼中暗去，转而栖入了另一种更为无情的神采。骤然收紧的五指间，贤者之石几乎没有发出任何破裂的声响，便碎成了随风洒开的斑斓碎屑。

吉尔伽美什厌烦地啧出一声，随手一扫，将溅满胸膛的艳屑分解成肉眼不可见的微尘：“脏兮兮的沙。下次施展赛特的神通时离本王远点。就本王所知，至今没有成功抵达根源成就大愿的魔术师。你何以断言，根源就只是一个已成形的概念？‘永恒’仅是它片面的体现。”

“根源可能是未知的。人的劣根性是亘久不变的。”

事实上，就他观测到的尽头而言，抵达根源的魔术师一只手就能数尽。英雄王没有明言，打算好好压压法老的锐气：“偷换概念，尽在诡辩。”

埃及人挑起一边眉毛：“就诡辩一事，似乎轮不到你来指摘他人。”

“王自有随心所欲的权利，这世上没有所谓王应做之事，只有王欲行之事罢了。你要学的东西还有很多，拉美西斯。”

“你今日格外喜欢吊人胃口。”

“本王正在身体力行地教导你。现在本王困了，恩准你退下，继续批注你的地图吧。”

苏美尔王言出必行，仰到雕成两头狮子模样的象牙枕上。尽管闭起眼睛，他依然不难感受到法老不肯依言离去的目光。

即使是对人类福祉全无裨益的愚行，吸引着那杂种追寻了数千年光阴，便自有他抚掌称赞的“价值”。训诫拉美西斯是另一回事。

他心知肚明，埃及人爬上床时毫无兴致，纯粹在敷衍他，免得他一时兴起就让全体乘客葬身鱼腹。但激起法老的好胜心就全然不同了。

吉尔伽美什阖眼假寐着，法老校勘完那张两河之地的地图，将其仔细卷起搁进书架，果然折返回来，悄无声息坐回床边。

搭在他腰间的仅一层轻薄的亚麻织物，被掀开时连摩擦声都几不可闻，包裹上来的热度与潮湿感却鲜明得直冲头脑。

侍奉他人之事，拉美西斯从前偶一为之，不过是应付了事，其中意图并不比平复英雄王的强欲、阻止他随时可能的心血来潮来得更深。吉尔伽美什倒从未认真想过，埃及人真会有一心一意专注起来撩拨他的时候，以至于他一时竟几乎抑制不住夺口而出的大笑。

法老知道他其实没睡下去，俯到他两股间，一边手口并用舔弄着他囊袋底下的一小块皮肤，不忘偷空警告他：“此身受肉与此身所成的欢愉，皆由吾一手赐予。接下来你若是有唐突失仪的举动，把冒犯法老的肢体切掉就是了。”

他威胁性地拨了拨那半醒着的器官，将手指上的前液与海风的盐味仔细舔干净了。

“味道如何？”吉尔伽美什故意一动不动，只半睁开眼皮，由上而下打量着拉美西斯发顶翘起的一缕。

而他的眼神换来的是一记针锋相对的斜睨，埃及人在他视线范围内伸出嫣红舌尖，好整以暇地舔过唇角：“你的滥饮癖好一如既往。既然你如此好奇，与其问吾，何不自己尝尝？”

“有何必要？瞧着你承受无上恩泽、情难自禁的脸孔，本王就能略知一二。”

兴许是被他“噎到”了，拉美西斯开始不发一言。直到煽情地抬起腰，扶着吉尔伽美什的性器将其完全推入内襞，法老紧绷着的表情才缓和了些许。

心灵的满足压倒了下体的快慰，他期待这是床笫间刀剑相向的战争，胜过期待简单的泄欲。埃及人偏过头去，掩饰鼻翼周围染上的一片霞红，环抱着他肩膀说：“从床上下去后就披回衣服。有失体统。”

“你在替本王害羞？本王的肉体可是完美无缺的。”

“因为这是法老的敕命。你有何不满吗？”

“不，只是本王见你这副神情，还期待你能编造出更好的理由来罢了。”

拉美西斯被顶得几乎低叫一声，牙齿重重咬进他肩头皮肉。苏美尔王的心血来潮与现世埃及的种种享受固然有新奇的体验，每一次疼痛也是原始又鲜明的刺激。

埃及人经受住他又一次重重往上一顿，终于意识到其中有诈，惊怒交加剜了他一眼。吉尔伽美什心中暗暗好笑，也不打算告诉他，挥发掉的贤者之石粉末有何奥妙。

“你真的脱干净了么？”

他们攀到最动情处，拉美西斯正揽过他脖颈喘息着，连金眼睛都迟疑地涣散了几秒，才打起精神聚焦起来。吉尔伽美什一手扶住他的腰，另一手闲不下来便想去摘他耳坠，被他下意识一把攫住了。

“你真的脱干净了么？”最古之王面对恢复了少许理智的法老，耐心重复了一遍问题，“倘若君王的尊严，偌大的帝国，翘首等待你巡视的边疆，娇妻美妾，父母兄弟的天伦之乐，埃及神明在地上唯一认可的御体，全能为本王一一舍弃，本王就承认那有值得一赌的价值。”

即使在六十年后，弥留的病榻上，你却因为摩西的关系反悔了，关闭了前往芦苇之原的通途。


	24. Chapter 24

****二十四** **

法老的双眸几乎为情欲融化成流淌的蜂蜜，随着他一字字吐露而清晰可见地冷却、凝固，重新浮出理智的神采。

“你明知吾的回答——这不可能。”

拉美西斯松开五指，任他的手重新滑落下来，指尖滑过深色肌肤时仍能轻易拨起细微的颤抖和回响，眼神却无一丝动摇。“上下王国的人民，吾的爱妃与兄弟，你知道吾无论何时，都绝无可能选择离弃他们。”

他拼尽他仅剩的气力，回视他此刻的支配者，预料到接下来又将以最古之王的暴怒收场。吉尔伽美什意外地放他一马：“你顺从了你的本心。人有自知之明，也不失为勇气的体现。”

他难掩收藏家的惋惜之情，尤其是因为他常常开口索求，便已明了那答案。他从不觉得千里眼是项完美的特权，预知的才能只等同于他更大的责任，更频繁的损失。

完事之后他们匆匆把自己收拾干净，没再说过一句话。拉美西斯却仿佛卸下心防，背对着他，在同一张床上睡了过去。

舷窗透入初升日光，将他从深沉无梦的睡眠中缓缓唤醒。

凭借法老神力受肉后，亡灵的生活也与生者无异，饮食和躺卧从享受成为必须。口中的干渴感随神智恢复愈加鲜明，他睁开眼睛找酒，入目却是埃及人在梦中平静呼吸的面孔，棕发柔软而皮肤光洁，几乎无从想象他已是为人父亲的年龄。

拉美西斯难得醒得比他迟。毋宁说，他没见过拉美西斯踏实睡着的时候。吉尔伽美什玩心大起，一时连口渴都抛到脑后，俯下身去便想亲近他，忽然被舱窗外振起的振翅声打扰了兴致。

一群白鸽扑进房来，四种香精从它们羽翼间洒下，滴落上他们慵懒的胴体、昏然的脑袋。法老嗅到薄荷与百合提振精神的香气，撑起手肘自发离开了象牙硬枕，视线对上苏美尔王不满的面孔。

“……你还真是骄奢淫逸。”

拉美西斯扬起眉毛：“竟会被你这样说？”

他对吉尔伽美什的神情视若无睹，故意在某个字眼上咬下了重音，拇指随意拭去落在颊旁的一滴芬芳液体，指尖满溢出橙花的气息。“征讨铁剑民时吾身在军中，自然一切从简。腓尼基虽无法与底比斯相较，也形同埃及的属地，以宫廷仪礼迎接法老御驾正是天经地义。”

他一时竟无言以对，巴比伦之门光芒乍现，正准备朝四处走动的鸽子射去，拉美西斯突然伏到他颈边，微湿的发润泽着他的脸颊：“这也是尊崇宾客、扬我国威的周全礼节。”

苏美尔王怒气稍减，重拾法老第二次爬上床之前的话题：“拉美西斯，本王说过了，虽然灵体一旦成功受肉便无需外界魔力供应，若你真挚地请求，本王与你缔结更严谨的契约未尝不可。”

“难得你主动提起，可惜吾已经不需要与你再进一步了。”

吉尔伽美什打量着他，拉美西斯坦然回视过来，面容平静。

“姑且先称许你拒绝本王的胆识。申辩的理由呢？”

“吾亦有吾的界线。即使贵为法老，也不会希求拥有一颗离大地太远的晨星。”

“不坦率的孩子。”

他寻思着如何训斥拉美西斯，伸出食指，沿着对方眉心到下唇，要剖开他似的画下一条直线。

“本王明白了。如果乌鲁克的后人苟活到今日，想必也会怨恨本王为何看见了千年以降的‘无’，却无力阻止眼下迫近城墙的‘有’。感谢异邦的先民吧，埃及的王。”

“所以你的英知伟力即使下借给吾，对吾的国家也毫无意义。”

他顺势想弹拉美西斯鼻子，被他一口含住了指尖。

包裹指端的潮热唇舌与得意地隐隐含笑的金眼睛，不知是哪一边更能煽动人心。

法老与他的“宠臣”同乘一车，在腓尼基行政长官的陪同下，观赏奴隶如何砍伐下一人环抱粗细的雪松、将原木修整和抛光、搬上前往埃及的货船。这些木材将顺尼罗河而下，为正在法老授意下动工的建筑物增色。

贝鲁特邻近大港提尔，他们最大的竞争对手希腊人则将这条狭长的海湾地带称呼为腓尼克斯，意为“深紫”。海滨的渔户大多以捕螺为业，再在海岸上成箱成箱砸碎它们，凿出柔软的腺体，浸入秘密调配的盐水中，萃取整个城市因而得名的名贵染料。染坊大多建在城市边缘，釆木场更是深入黎巴嫩腹地，他们仍然能闻到阵阵鲜明的贝类味道。

“这批木材质量如何？吾准备增筑完父王献给奥西里斯的享殿，才开始正式动工修建吾的陵墓。”

苏美尔王的坏脾气依然故我，抬手先释放了一个水下呼吸的简易结界：“比起库巴巴守护的御林，简直细得像牙签。为什么你们总热衷于雕琢死的艺术？”

“如果豪奢的王陵符合埃及子民的祈愿，吾无意拂逆。”


	25. Chapter 25

****二十五** **

“可笑。无论生前怎样处心积虑，死后终究不过随躯体一同化为尘土罢了。本王对庸俗的想法毫无兴趣。”

新酿的葡萄酒被敲碎坛口奉上法老御前，在金杯中散发出与埃及麝香葡萄绝不相同的芬芳。拉美西斯看在眼里，并未出言点破他的自相矛盾：“你看起来另有牵挂，不妨直言。”

凡是告假归乡的士卒，拉美西斯都一一允准了，经腓尼基人从中折冲安排，送他们渡海回国，向妮菲塔丽报告哈图沙谈判桌上的胜绩，以及那位未来的赫梯王妃的消息。自愿在贝鲁特留下的廷臣，无不懂得法老有权挑选任何一个性别满足他自己，也将这事实铭记于心。

经过船上一席长谈，吉尔伽美什的处世之道显然缓和了不少，在拉美西斯看来宛如近乡情怯的旅人。纵使他青春依旧，一旦艰难跋涉接近故土，袭上心头的倦怠便与日俱增。

此刻他没有一如既往针锋相对或反唇相讥，便是最好的明证。法老宽容等待着苏美尔王的回应，这一刻罕有的沉默比之床榻上的荒诞宁静，反而更令他享受。

“本王要回一次巴比伦。”

“无妨，只要记得吾的行程不会停下来等待你。”

吉尔伽美什从鼻腔里哼出一声：“别搞错了，本王去时你也要陪伴在侧，拉美西斯。”

法老惊讶一笑：“吾的车马仪仗可没有堕落到对你言出必从的地步，给吾一个移驾视察巴比伦的借口。那里可曾埋藏着你永生的秘密？”

拉美西斯接受了贸易亲王们的盛情（尽管他们不解风情，第一时间向法老呈上摩西新写的亲笔信，惹得吉尔伽美什颇为扫兴），暂时摘下努比亚河谷和巴克特利亚的厚重金饰，朱红袍服间闪烁着紫水晶与黄玉轻盈的光彩。好事者倘若拾起一枝烧焦的香木，在墙上描摹下那副形影，它可以比底比斯的殿宇、比他的盛名美誉存留得更久么？

吉尔伽美什想着“不”，嘴上却老实答应：“是。”

埃及人闻言从孔雀石描长的眼尾向他扫来一瞥：“既然如此说，倒很像是没有了——何必心虚？自你现身于吾面前以来至今，吾可不记得你什么时候如今日一般答得简短质朴、有言必应过……你又在做什么？”

他若无其事地放开缠在指尖的棕发末梢：“让你看起来更应景些罢了。不用费心称颂本王了。”

拉美西斯反手一挽，握起满掌无端披散下来的长发，反倒被他逗笑了。

法老焕然一新的亲民风格，不免被黎巴嫩诸侯恭维了几句。而拉美西斯不再盘桓，立即启程北上前往两河之地的决定，也因为那堆卖给伊奥尼亚人的倾销货的气味，被贸易亲王视为理所当然。法老动身前仍有些不放心，再三嘱咐他们，要尽力关照希伯来人的驼队。

“这就是你的宝库遗址？”埃及人倚着车栏，一眼扫过那座高耸入云的塔庙，凭经验下了个粗略的判断，“吾至少要调五万军队进入巴比伦，才能把它彻底铲平，从头建起一座来。”

“虽然拐弯抹角，不过你对乌鲁克物力人力的赞美，本王便收下了。”

“不，吾没有在夸你。如非此地离尼罗河天长路远，将你的宝库夷为平地，在埃及土地上为阿蒙-拉建起一座新的神庙，似乎也是个不错的提案。”

“喂，这种目无尊长的发言本王可不能当作没听见！”

拉美西斯从善如流忽视了他。“不要事到如今才搪塞吾说你弄丢了钥匙，被自己的宝库拒之门外啊。”

苏美尔王松了口气，摆出不可一世的东道主嘴脸：“不需要有形的钥匙。虽然名为黄金之都的神之门，但本王的宝库从没安上过锁和门栓。”

塔庙盖着第二层塔，第二层塔上复又筑起第三层塔，如此循环往复，直到第八重塔的塔顶。不论是思慕巴比伦神妓盛名的游客，抑或是故地重游的乌鲁克王，都必须倚仗着两条腿脚，拾级而上，从环绕塔壁的旋梯步步攀到第七重塔顶去。

此行一去，犹如伊什塔尔之下降阴间：那明如晨星的女神层层坠落，依次闯过七道大门，被剥下辉煌的冠冕、耳上的坠饰、脖颈的项链、胸前的宝石、腰边的玉带、脚镯与臂钏、贵妇人的裙袍，直至赤身裸体，站到冥后艾里什基伽尔座前。

……千年已过，塔顶的砖石被磨平棱角，黄金床榻黯淡无光，空荡的神龛也已蒙上尘沙，唯有迎面而来的凄风依然与他治下时无异。

他听见拉美西斯踏上最末一级阶梯，呼出一口长气环顾左右，但昏沉睡意与死亡同样来势汹涌而不容拒绝，已不允许吉尔伽美什继续分心倾听埃及人对这幕光景有何评价。

他闭了闭眼睛，才堪堪忍受住药碗贴着大腿飞溅开来的碎片、药汁迸散的刺鼻气味。

死亡与瘟疫向来远离乌鲁克的城墙，纵使是那帮麻风病人也早被他放逐了，坐在城外，吃喝都远离他人。

恩奇都急促短浅地呼吸着，露出帘外的仅有一节血管毕现的苍白手腕。纵使尚未得到祖苏德拉启示、寻觅不老药阿普苏，他也痛心地清楚，生命正从挚友体内点滴流走。


	26. Chapter 26

****二十六** **

“为……什么？”

被喘息搅碎的质问回响得空洞而无力。昔日与伊什塔尔针锋相对也不落下风的锐利言辞已无迹可寻，仅只是这短短一句，都似乎已抽空了他的身心。试图揪紧床单的五指，最终也不过留下了几道皱褶。

“吾友啊，为什么……为什么我被赋予了如此……脆弱不堪的……可怜身躯，来到这大地上？”

王的友人发了十一天的高烧，药石罔效，尼普尔、拉格什、乌尔、基什的名医纷纷为之束手。走下乌鲁克塔庙的祭司，远远瞧了一眼他的憔悴形容，便吓得逃了回去。

伊什塔尔以守护神之身发布的谕令，被刻到泥版上公之于众，透出女神残忍而不乏愉快的口吻：“众神之王恩利尔的旨意从不改变，从不收回。王引诱那野人逃离旷野，背弃了沙坎神，艾里什基伽尔布满尘土的监牢已向他敞开大门。”

“只是啊，吾友，安努的爱女宁孙与乌鲁克第四代王卢伽尔班达结合，塑造了你俊美的形容……无穷的神力……与财富终生相伴的欢愉……作为天之楔……统摄人界的智慧……以及有限的生命。他们就万万没有准备，教导你如何……面对人之一死么？”

恩奇都带着痰音，总共从肺腔里深重地抽气了十几回，才得以完成他的问题。非是作为他唯一的知己而问，而是作为纯粹的“器具”而问。

即使是吉尔伽美什自己，也无法以任何言语描述此刻的心情。他尽可能轻地握起恩奇都消瘦脱形的手，思索着该如何作答。

“冥府的阴影尚未蔓延到本王脚下。但本王知道，死亡的应对之法绝非来自神所教导的知识，而是人触景生情、心灵自然生发的感触。”

“……我……不明白。因为与你相遇，我领悟了对兵器而言过于奢侈的……感情。但死之将至……这心中溢出的，竟会是痛恨与诅咒吗？”

孤守“座”上永无止境的时岁里，他绝不放纵也不谴责自己想起恩奇都。算进塔庙下的初遇、冥界的重逢，这是他们第三次见面了，他才能集中心神，摒弃绝不原谅众神的恨意，强颜欢笑，亲吻着恩奇都失去光泽的指甲，同时痛切体会到人与兵器的根本差别：“你当时说了不少胡话。”

“对不起。我烧得神智不清，唾骂过抚养我的乌图……神，设下……陷阱的猎人，还有……神妓……沙哈姆特，是吗。开始有稍微……猜到库巴巴的惊愕了。”

“有何为此道歉的必要呢？对死之将至感到恐惧，对消逝之生百般挽留，为己身之脆弱而悲伤，为临终未竟之事而悔恨——吾友啊，这是最合理不过的感情。”

朝生暮死的凡人，正是因其寻求生存的挣扎，才产生了些微的价值。他望尽过去与未来，凭自身裁断人世之理，却偏偏在这一刻无法将视为理所当然的话语诉之于口。

“——懂得了。如果痛苦与不……舍，虚无的悲叹和……卑怯的……嫉妒，原都是人之所以……为人的一……部分，我自当欣然……领受。悔恨又是怎么……一回事……呢？”

那只手痉挛着，青筋突出，试图反握回王紧攥着他的十指。帷幕后挚友的抽息一阵大起大伏，进入回光返照的平静阶段。

“不要哭。你为我流的泪水没有价值。作为主动容纳了‘心’（缺陷）的兵器，抑或破坏了你的王道、模仿人类生活的野兽，我的存在远不能称为是完美的。天之楔为什么会哀悼有瑕疵的物件？”

答案唯有一个。自天之丘的相遇而始，直至这双眼所见的人之终点，唯有这回答不会为任何事物所更改。

“因为你对本王而言不是兵器，是本王唯一的友人，因此也只有你一人值得本王哀悼。为你流下的眼泪，绝不是毫无价值。”

“……是吗。我真是失格的兵器啊，竟然在你身上留下了瑕疵。……眼睛分泌出了未知的液体。泪水吗……我自己的泪水。尝起来略咸，淌到唇边便淡淡化开了。学习到了，原来这就是‘悔恨’。谢谢你，吉尔，今天又是值得怀念的一天。

我仍然无法理解，厌恶痼疾与呻吟的你居然容忍我继续躺着。即使我的愿望已不能上达天听，我也想欣赏第十二个黎明，想坐起来抚摸你恸哭的面容、拭干你月亮般闪烁着的眼泪……恩利尔啊，再赐给我一天苟活的时间，我兴许就能自行解读，为何睿智如你也不免眷恋一件失败品？”

领受神罚、静静等待自己身躯化作尘土枯朽而死的本应是他。恩奇都本应活下来守护乌鲁克，为万民所簇拥爱戴，像过去他们共同度过的每一个日升月落一样，继续从任何微不足道的小事中发掘并学习一点新的人之情感。他尚未道出、亦不再有机会吐露的无数言语拥挤在胸腔之中，最终仅能化为悲愤的低吼，却顾虑到恩奇都细若游丝的气息，连这一点声音也无法发出。

“现在的我也只能给予你这微薄的祝福了吧。吉尔，可以帮我掀起帘子吗？”

他知道恩奇都因受病痛折磨已容貌残毁，知道他的手足都将覆上翎羽，灵魂化作白鸽遁入无人归还的地府，知道自己将身披狮皮走进荒野，旁若无人地哭泣游荡，抛下乌鲁克引以为傲的砖墙，在身后静静坍圮……他明明全看见了。

凄风扑面吹来，凭空扬起帷幕，露出一幕骇人听闻的光景。

泥偶机能全面崩溃，无力维持沙哈姆特的动人容貌，本在他意料之中。恩奇都那融化开来的五官，却露出了伊什塔尔的狞恶微笑。

今晚守夜的黑头发的巴比伦“选女”支起两肘，垂着脑袋坐在点上了熏香的神龛边。

吉尔伽美什以为“她”也在同一时间睡着了，法老却抬起透特月光颜色的眼睛，朝他投来不耐烦的一瞥。原来他正偷空给摩西回信。

“你刚爬完七层塔，就累得立刻倒到床上去了？”


	27. Chapter 27

****二十七** **

即使对于重获肉身的亡灵，做梦也是过于奢侈而无益的事。吉尔伽美什撑起身来，被浸染体温的黄金床硌了一下，头脑才渐渐从迟滞中清醒。为了润滑干涩的唇舌，他没话找话：“……香味不错。现在是什么时候？”

法老头也不抬，拿芦管笔比了比香灰堆积的高度，下一句话就把苏美尔王噎了个结实：“这是献给吾品评的样品，预备用来薰吾之木乃伊的。”

“……不祥的香。你明明对死后的生活兴趣缺缺吧。”

“预防万一的后着而已。如果听信你的花言巧语与你正式立约，吾八成会被一起拖进那幻梦了。反正只是构筑‘归途’的基盘，告诉你调配比例也无所谓：两分苏合香卢木，两分乳香，丁香、肉豆蔻的皮和结实、桂皮、藏红花各一分，剩下来的一分用捣碎的琥珀和麝香搅匀，点题时再洒进同为四源之河的恒河河畔的胡椒。”拉美西斯将长发理到颈边挽下，无趣搅着香灰里几颗烧剩的黑色颗粒。倚在他手边的王杖也不知何时，从蓝金相间的弯杖变作了无光的乌木材质，杖头雕成朱鹮的骷髅形状。

埃及人注意到他的视线，意味不明地付之一笑，随手提起王杖，原本盘旋上升、缓缓散逸入黑暗的淡白烟雾忽地滞住，聚成一股全数涌入杖身之中。

“视你为仇敌的女神掌控着此地，她监视的眼目笼罩四野。倘若你的永生是以魔术咒法达成的奇迹，便暂时保持沉默吧。”

他一面举杖在虚空中流利写下散发银辉的奇异文字与符号，一面以谈论天气般的平淡口吻闲话，神情仿佛不过是在底比斯的宫殿里下一局斯奈特棋。

“直接禁止了两节以上的魔术、大魔术和仪式咒法的咏唱，吗。”吉尔伽美什长梦初醒，一手支起脑袋斜躺着，懒洋洋横睨埃及人完成禁言术式，轻声宣告“闭合吧”，掌中王杖重重一叩，弥散的贵重烟气薄如晨雾，漫上逼仄四壁，登时把他们笼罩起来，“万一本王坦白，这智慧与伊什塔尔以及今晚的梦有关，你就甘心闭目塞听了？”

“死人做不出有新意的梦，充其量只是在记忆基础上扭曲重构的事象。因为他的一生已被编纂完全、且被剪裁保存下来了。”

“是魔术之神的阅历赋予了你如此断言的底气吗？”

“不，这是吾自身的见解。”拉美西斯被他上下扫视的目光瞧得皱起眉头，将王杖搁回一旁：“你似乎另有高论。”

“没什么，只是你恰巧猜对了一点——本王作为王的治世与作为英雄的冒险，被乌鲁克之民书写传唱，正是因此才铸就了本王的永生。”

“以吾此刻的双眼所见，你受肉前的存在形式有异于你的解释。不过吾的确知晓，两河之地从前有个骄傲自大的暴君，他和他结识的友人长途跋涉，前往神的雪松林，是因为他欲求现世的荣誉，更是为了超越生死、万古永垂的英名。”

“——乌鲁克乃至阿卡德人的文书如是记载，本王也是无法。但本王已是被‘座’拘禁的亡灵，同样是事实。”

拉美西斯静静补充：“所以你当时在吾帐中显现，不择手段也要留下来。”

苏美尔王嗤嗤发笑：“本王不记得给过你选择的自由。把你按到床上胁迫你，不失为一宗乐事哟？”

法老横他一眼，不置可否：“即使你坐拥世间财宝与预见之眼，在亡灵之身的限制下，也与所有死者同样不堪一击。就如此期待被拉之神火彻底烧灭吗？”

吉尔伽美什却变本加厉，坐直了朝他招手：“算了，本王懒得计较你的僭越之举。过来。”

“何事？”

“你打算放弃探究本王的秘密了？”

“略猜得出一二。吾既无意窥探你的梦境，也对这种纯属赌博的求名方式毫无兴趣。”

“但你跟本王上塔来了。”

拉美西斯垂首，念了节定位的小咒语。烟气循声潜下神龛，指向黄金床底，包裹出一个朦胧的狭长形状。他俯下身去，朱袍贴伏着腰身的线条，从床底抱出一柄四弦崩断的牛角竖琴。

“吾了解你过往的事迹，知道你的诗歌蒙尘千年、连书写的文字都不复有人辨读。即使只有一个过客能从废墟里掘起这散落的泥版，不成章节的乐谱，他一旦唱出第一个成型的音节，你就会活转过来，千百遍地成就诗中的丰功伟业。

然而吾岂能将吾的来生，托付给后人偶然的善心？”

“因为除了声名美誉、传唱的歌谣诗篇之外，再没有什么能够永久留存下来。”

苏美尔王坐在他昔日统治城池的残迹上静静宣告。法老注目他半晌，手指拂过琴身，灰尘簌簌而落，琴弦断口在空气中微微颤动。透特的智识与丰沛魔力从他身上散去，眼底转而潜入一道哈托尔的绿影。

“从哪一段开始？”

残毁的竖琴在他指尖下发出的第一个音，依然清澈动听如千年之前。

“问你自己吧。追求最庸俗的不死不灭也好，倚仗迟早必将消亡的神祗的恩惠也好，抑或是通过‘人’得到永恒，你都在随侍本王的旅程中，用双眼一一见证了下来。现在到作答的时候了。”

——回应苏美尔王的，只有竖琴滞涩的调音。拉美西斯把脸贴在黄杨木琴颈上，试图取回十三个世纪前的绝响。

“不仅仅是为你而唱的歌。赫利奥波利斯的阿蒙祭司相信拉-阿图姆用他的呼吸和眼泪创造了天地，孟斐斯人却相信，卜塔神用思想和技艺的力量奠定了永存的美。每当世人重奏此曲，既是唤起你的英姿，也是为了感念万世不移的‘美’的语言。”


	28. Chapter 28

****二十八** **

琴声摇荡开来，比起清澈水波，更似流淌的醇酒，旋律首先娓娓奏出静寂矗立的天之丘、乌鲁克的高墙城门、直耸入云的塔庙，继而讲述起年幼王者的美德与治世。

这不仅是为排除伊什塔尔的侵蚀而施行的神之权能，亦是拉美西斯对他无言的回答。

“原来如此。就像本王过去选择了裁决一样，你选择了守护吗。”

“法老的朝代远未完结，又何谈能总结和评判吾此生的使命？”绿眼睛的琴师不大高兴地回了一句，在转弦改调的间隙追加说，“……诚然，吾在追寻某种制度、某种形式，它要比拉美西斯家族的王祚、摩西的信仰存留得更久，比万城之母乌鲁克更能经受天命人意的考验。”

最古之王没有直接答复他。琴声再起时，吉尔伽美什突然道：“这座塔庙固然举世称奇，远非神代的人力所能建成。纵使本王舍弃人子的肉身，命乌鲁克人举火燔葬了，你觉得王的宝库便能容许土鸡瓦狗之辈随意进出游玩吗？”

“此塔真名为é-temen-an-ki，贯通天地之理。其巅耸入云霄——其根深入灵脉。其实是Enûma Eliš的对应形式吧？”

“不错。如你所想，这塔庙不是宝库，而正是本王宝库的钥匙本身。”

琴弦在法老指下滑出一段急促高音，忠实歌颂起乌鲁克之王与女神所造泥偶的激战。吉尔伽美什双目微瞑，悠然回答：“它的每一块砖石都本应遍覆黄金，纵然大地震动、天降雷霆，也无法损害本王威光之证一丝一毫。不过，砌盖到顶时，本王改变主意了。”

归还乌鲁克的王登上塔顶、眺望那掩盖在浓云层雾之后、遥远星庭的壮丽景象时，一如既往地改变了心意。

“王深知赎罪苦行都不足以挽回神宠，于是他决意与八位主神决裂，预先在塔下疏散乌百姓，率领死士抢掠了恩利尔位于尼普尔的埃库尔塔庙。诸神震怒，使瘟疫、饥荒、死亡传遍整个两河流域。伊南娜收回她的恩眷与武器，乌图收回判讼的律法，恩基收回他的光环，安努收回他的智慧。八位主神一致决定那藐视神明的高塔必须破毁，令其他城市免于灾祸。

所以，安努那光辉的女儿领命而去，自天下降……”

吉尔伽美什换了个坐姿，以鼻腔发出的一哼忠实表达他的不屑。“那个驾着天舟四处横冲直撞，稍不顺心就把撞到她面前的倒霉鬼大卸八块的女人？无非是蝗虫和沙暴的混合物，再加上小孩子的无理取闹。她以为可以轻易摧毁这座塔，就像她随心所欲大肆毁坏灵峰埃比赫，可惜本王远比她高明多了——钥匙本身便是宝物之一，本王亲自设计的术式，岂是她毫无章法的狂轰滥炸能击破的？”

“’就像安努曾诅咒的城市一样，愿它永不能修复。

就像恩利尔曾为之皱眉的城市一样，愿它再不能抬起它的头颅。

愿在我到来之际，群山颤抖，

愿苏给我荣耀，并赞颂我……’”

拉美西斯拧着眉头，并拢四指，拨落一片惊雷炸碎、天光乍现的滑音。

“难怪。吾登塔时就察觉到了，维持此塔地下结界的术式，在转写之初根本没有合拢完全。欲要达成在你故后仍能自行运转的目的吗？”

被伊什塔尔破坏大半、仅余七层地基的高塔，至今仍以叩问上苍的姿态矗立在巴比伦城外，体现着人类所能表达的最大拒绝。其中一支被迫背井离乡的遗民，在他们口口相传中，它又宛如将人子与神终将分离的证明。

“本王亲自收集的宝库，当然直到这大地终结的时刻，都仅能敞开大门迎接本王一人。如有胆敢趁本王长眠时妄想染指其中宝物的杂种，虽然万死不足以赎罪，被自己的贪婪吞噬殆尽的情状倒还可以一观。喜悦吧，拉美西斯，这是你忠实跟随本王的报酬。”

琴声渐走低沉，静静宣告了这一篇章的结束，转而进入更明亮热烈的曲调，以与一段冒险主题的故事相称。人人恐惧敬拜的女神向王者表示垂青，却为他不屑拒绝，天之牛因此被降下地面，将女神的报复与灾厄一并带入人间。英雄整装踏上征途，毫不在乎再次向神举起叛旗。

“你瞧，像你这种上了年纪的长者，连当年痛打泥塑木雕的事迹都能拿出来夸口了。”

琴声爬升上一个浑不着力的高音，霍然裂弦而止。埃及人垂目，冷眼打量着再难修复的断琴，并没有动用那位艺术与美之神权能的打算。月至中天，第七层塔小小的圆窗半敞着，极目望去，天地被低垂的暮云分割成绝不相等的两半，俨然是1300年前诱惑了他的景色：一半浮动着人间油腻的灯光，一半散发着群星清冽的香气。

“说得有点忘乎所以，几乎忘了你是降灵者。但及时替主君裨补缺漏、分忧解难，不就是臣仆和侍妾的本分吗？”

“敬谢不敏。吾可没有兴趣对着撑不到下半夜便昏睡过去的老人白费口舌。”

出乎拉美西斯意料，吉尔伽美什并未反唇相讥，远古之王仿佛若有所思，目光在他的面孔与指尖间来回逡巡。

“……是了，乌鲁克、埃里都、尼普尔也都有奉献活人生祭，请求诸神降临，以祭品之口降下神谕的习俗，只是本王厌恶伊什塔尔，从未去神庙视察这等仪式的进行。以降灵者而言，你的素质好得叫本王也感到惊异啊。”


	29. Chapter 29

****二十九** **

“纯然是传声工具的奴隶和祭品，何德何能和神王合一的法老相比？”

“埃及胡乱拜神的歪风，本王倒是闻所未闻。降灵乃至现象操纵术的资质，从来不以世家或是王室的传承为转移。即使只有远远一瞥，那批被祭司长亲自选送进塔庙、用完割喉即弃的消耗品，也有几个人有望成就魔术师口中的大能噢？”苏美尔王不知不觉滑下床去，坐到法老膝上，“你和那个假先知，不也同是蒙神选召的器皿吗？”

拉美西斯连眉毛也不动一下，坦然承认：“不错。摩西自幼在埃及宫廷长大，所受教导与王子无异，通晓了埃及人的一切学问。无论是他的天资智慧，还是降神凭依的素质，皆有足以成为法老候选的水准。倘若父王那时选择他继位，他并不会比吾差多少，而此时吾便是守护法老的将军了。”

“依本王之见未必，那假先知可没有以自身人格完全压制神之意志的本事。”

“事物皆有两面。吾要保持自身意志，便只能在吾之肉身与精神允许的范围内行使权能。”

他整晚与宝库迎接他的噩梦搏斗，已经有一天没有宽衣解带、与活生生的人类胴体相拥了。苏美尔王的手沿着法老颈侧、滑入朱袍后领，凉如石英，拉美西斯承受他检视的皮肤随之泛起一阵冷颤。

“摸够了吗？”

埃及人回视他的双眸绿如翠玉，尽管在异国土地上有所收敛，冷彻的深处也透出了不容置疑的女神威仪。

吉尔伽美什有点遗憾地下了结论：“竟没有长出多余的丰满部分。器皿与器皿之间当然是有差别的，至少也有容纳溪流与容纳江河之分……”

拉美西斯扬起眉毛，长腿一抬，不由分说把他掀到了地上。吉尔伽美什始料未及，坐起身来刚要勃然作色，瞧着他垂下绿眼，伸手抚平膝头衣料的皱褶，反而嗤地笑了：“……无礼犯上，胆子不小嘛。看来本王对你的训诫还不够。”

“对替你驱除伊什塔尔侵蚀的人肆意轻薄，言行无状，何来资格朝法老指指点点？”

“侍奉本王左右、供本王驱驰才是你的天职。如此说来，本王下次临幸你时……”

“不管你在打什么主意，吾郑重拒绝。”

“不想了解你的兄弟的‘器’的本质，从而治愈他的臆病了吗？”

“若真有能彻底解脱摩西的秘方，一开始就被你拿作把柄要挟吾了。”

拉美西斯微有愠色，伸手把他拉起来。吉尔伽美什顺势瘫回黄金床上，拦腰一揽把他搂了过去。

“本王的答案自然是‘不可能’。只有饮鸩止渴、延宕一时之计，你不也会一一照办吗？”

“奉献给神的越多，失去的自我越多，吾早年便亲身体会过了。”

“所以你既保存了自身意志，又能任意驱策神力的表现才值得本王称许。但你仍无法弃他于不顾。”

“倘若我的兄弟仅仅只是埃及的王子，即使他的谵妄症状一生不得痊愈，吾身为上下埃及之主，保他平安顺遂又有何难？即使吾从未动用冥府之神的眼目擅自窥视未来，也知道他的神不会容许他在一地长久停留，享受安逸。”

吉尔伽美什横在他小腹上的手臂紧了一紧：“那岂不是就意味着违背神谕，将他从神身边夺回来？”

“他身居埃及时，言谈举止一如常人，不如说是有了那趟米甸朝圣之行，他‘器’的表征才日益剥离出来。吾身为法老，向胆敢蛊惑摩西、妄图动摇吾的心志的迦南外神开战，也是理固宜然。何况有你助力，吾自觉多了几分胜算。”

“大胆。谁许你擅自揣摩本王心思了？”

拉美西斯声音抬高了半个音调，透过相贴肌体，抚摩着他的手臂：“你的心思从不掩饰，何须揣摩？何况，这也不是你头一次表露对神明擅自干涉人间诸事的反感。吾说错了吗？”

吉尔伽美什一向以强欲自得，与拉美西斯同寝时多数沉浸于床笫之愉，搂抱不是为了交欢、坐在同一张榻上平静对话的夜晚反而鲜少。埃及人的发尾轻轻扫过他的皮肤，开口说话时呼出发热的吐息，带来的亦不是刺激，令他自己都觉得诧异。

“有一说一。本王起初只允诺过向你指点迷津，何曾允诺过会拯救那虫豸？”

“那便当成另一笔交易。这就露出守财奴的本色了吗？最古之王。尽管起价吧。”

吉尔伽美什记得童年结束、暴政之始的那个下午，他用自己的手扼死了一只山雀。埃及人长长吸了一口气，那活物会流血的、会痉挛的皮肤一如当时，在他指腹下微微绷紧了，流露出期待又拒绝他的裁决的退缩意味，做好了准备吉尔伽美什会开口索要他的头生子，他的灵魂，他来生的苦役。他继位六年，即使有过些许经验，去应对一场甘霖或一场洪水，也决不知道如何迎合一颗极天坠落的流星。

“长夜漫漫，何不陪本王清谈打发过去呢？”

“……什么？”

拉美西斯难得地瞪圆了金眼睛，瞳孔缩成细微的一点。他看得好笑，用另一只手的手背拍拍埃及人的脸颊。

“难得见你这副张口结舌说不出话的模样，倒也别有趣味，值得多欣赏一刻。只可惜本王的旨意从不重复第二遍，交易同样过时不候。”

“……只是惊讶你突然转性而已。事先声明，吾可没有深入沙漠腹地、斩杀神代魔兽之类的冒险故事说给你听。”

拉美西斯最后问：“既然重新收集了不老不死的仙草，何不复活那位友人呢？一件被抛弃的兵器，他已身死，与你的伟业无涉，无力阻挠诸神的决定。”

吉尔伽美什在塔门边停住了。“你果真如此设想吾友？”

“以己度人，若吾在地上功业已竟，决然无法忍受让摩西独自留在阴间，无所作为地悲叹。”

“他先于本王之前，领悟了人之所以为人，以自己的意志接纳了死亡。擅自用轻易的生赠予他，岂不是对他的侮辱吗？”


	30. Chapter 30

****三十** **

此次巴比伦之行后，吉尔伽美什仿佛终于了却一桩心事。他的心血来潮依然如故，硬是拉着法老把浩浩荡荡的车马队伍遣回贝鲁特，反而让停泊在波斯湾等候迎驾的皇家船队遣出小舟，供他们顺幼发拉底河而下。拉美西斯并无不可，由得他去，只是警告了一句：“返回底比斯后，吾便不会容你肆意妄为了。”

黄金之王反而将这句话当作默许他在归途中尽兴的意思，喜滋滋自行其是。

他像头朝虚空抵角的公牛，一口咬住拉美西斯肩膀，心满意足瘫倒到他身上。

舱室中原本依靠蜜蜡巨烛或松香照明，因吉尔伽美什嫌弃烟气燎人，法老便吩咐他们新换了一顶床帷送来，帐上遍缀腓尼基举世闻名的淡粉色珍珠，仅在床尾处点了一盏燃着熏香的小灯。但珠光交映，便已满室生辉，此刻埃及人含着慵倦眼波的脸孔，也被他看得一清二楚。

“你在吾身边消磨的时间，已经胜过留守底比斯的大多数嫔妃了。”

“离埃及本土近了，你的胆子也见长啊，竟敢将本王与那些庸脂俗粉作比。”吉尔伽美什明知故问，“比你的大皇后如何？”

拉美西斯的目光几乎把他扎个对穿：“你才是，竟敢将吾与你的关系拿来和吾与妮菲塔丽相比。”

欢情过后，无事也不肯口头输阵，总要你来我往两句，已是他们的惯例。但从吉尔伽美什口中提起妮菲塔丽，在法老印象中倒还是头一回。

然而他并不介意将其他姬妾与妮菲塔丽相比。一纸和约、整个降顺行省附送的女子，御苑欢愉的午后，宫中湮没无名的公主王孙，仅此而已。吉尔伽美什自然是不同的……虽然他不愿深思下去了。

他有意敷衍最古之王，盘起双腿逢迎着深埋在他体内的吉尔伽美什：“明月不会与腐萤争辉。你何须自降身价？”

苏美尔王享受之余，一把揽住他倚坐起来，两人面对着面，不忘挖苦他道：“因为你还有袒护她的心思力气。”

拉美西斯不适地摆了摆腰，只想尽快带过这个话题：“是你斤斤计较的样子过于少见才对。你既为永生之王，何须在意些许琐事？”

“言不由衷。”搂着他的那只手不安分起来，由下而上勾勒着他脊背的弧线，又悠然滑落，意有所指地朝更下方探去，“本王垂询，闪闪躲躲不正面回应，可见心中有鬼。”

“你异想天开的梦话何时少过，吾也不曾一一作答。”

今晚吉尔伽美什却没有被他轻易蒙混过去：“不如先说清楚谁是腐萤谁是明月如何？”

拉美西斯不禁为他动怒的缘由哑然失笑，拇指指腹抚开他抿平的唇线：“生气了？要是你抛下刀剑戴上假发，浓妆艳抹一番被送进底比斯宫廷，吾就允许你和吾妻妮菲塔丽争风吃醋。”

“免了，占有别人的丈夫与别人的父亲当然更愉快一些。”

“你的口吻倒像是同正妻竞争落败、心怀不甘还要嘴硬的外室。唔，方才的问题也像。”

法老的金眼睛中分明闪动着揶揄他的促狭笑影，尽管他所处位置尴尬，随时可能被吉尔伽美什反将一军，仍不减挑拨之意。苏美尔王不怒反笑，报复性地在他紧实的臀肌上掐了一把：“不如先解释一下你为何如此头头是道，嗯？”

“衾枕之间，正入佳境，色令智昏，纵使口吐谩骂讥刺，不论何等荒唐不逊，也被你当作助兴的爱语，一笑而过，下床就忘了。吾莫非会等到大庭广众众目睽睽时才说么？”

吉尔伽美什故作严肃：“你可以不说。”

“此刻最是放浪舒畅，吾再不说就没机会了。”

苏美尔王会心大笑，果然把这一席话全然抛到脑后。有棋逢对手的年轻旅伴奉陪，他享受的不仅是性爱，还有时而轻浮时而庄重的交流。

他放松身体，重新懒洋洋倒回床上，一臂仍搂着拉美西斯腰肢，另一手扳住他下颌，借着弥漫莲花香气的柔和珠光细细端详。埃及人的面貌细看之下，也不能轻易瞧见符合他实际年龄的岁月痕迹，倘若吉尔伽美什不是“座”上的亡灵，不具有这双全知全能的眼睛，或许不会认为他已是拥有多个孩子的父亲，亲身经历过帝国与帝国之间的大战，凭双臂与神力缔造了写入史书的功绩。法老任他用目光一寸寸打磨自己的脸孔，神情泰然。

“这副皮囊对你的吸引力便如此之深吗？”

“比你的事业稍微好看一点。”

“和你谈论吾的帝国或是迦南时局也是枉然。想从预言家嘴里撬出几句真话来，还不如与最穷酸的鱼贩子讨价还价。”

“这是在质疑本王的睿智了。”

“你用卡叠什之役的胜负巧言勒索吾，却在希伯来人的问题上意外沉默下来。所以此行吉凶已定。”

吉尔伽美什无言以对，恼怒地回应：“你真是本王最不愿意算计的对手。”

“就算‘瞧见’，也不许用这双眼睛剥夺吾的乐趣。吾懂得了，你当年正是饱览永恒之卷，才知晓了人神皆有力所不能。预言者反而是时间最驯服的奴隶。”

苏美尔王捏着他下巴的手指加了几分力气，言语中不乏一丝咬牙切齿的味道：“说得倒很有一套，怎么不是你生就这么一双眼睛？”

“因为阿蒙-拉不曾让他的爱子负担如乌鲁克诸神加在你肩上那般的责任。”拉美西斯悠然回应，“法老乃是统治人间的神王，预言者洞见万物的下场无非是对人力之徒劳心灰意冷，如何能缔造治世？”

“倘若你果真能摒弃巫师和预言者的影响力，何不效仿摩西或阿肯那顿，将遍布埃及地的神庙通通废止，独尊不可视的阿蒙-拉一神？”

“民智未开，无从强迫百姓摆脱多神崇拜。”拉美西斯注意到他话里恶意的并列关系，眼神一沉，却拾过床头的黄金短剑，随手将披散的黑发削回初见时的长短，“吾幼时不得不依赖他人的智慧，才留着长长的童发。埃及的信仰亦作此理。”

贸易亲王们毕恭毕敬，为拔锚归航的埃及海军送行，一直送到他们驶进公海，并请法老的巫师约拿为他们的下一次殖民作预言。

“麻雀的巢里孵出了一枚苍鹰的蛋。此行一去，将在孕育出一个称霸数百年之久的伟大城邦。她将与另一个伟大的国家发生三次战争。第一仗后她还强盛，第二仗后她尚能重振声势，第三仗后它已荡然无存。”

腓尼基人大喜，纷纷致谢不迭。吉尔伽美什转身登上船舷，用拉美西斯才能听见的音量说完了这道语言：“……且如她的母邦一样，被劫掠得只剩净光的磐石，且永不被重建。”


	31. Chapter 31

****三十一** **

底比斯千门结彩，迎接凯旋归来的主人。先遣军已向宫廷禀报了法老此次一劳永逸止歇战火、令埃及子民永不再受铁剑民侵扰的伟业，也同时传达了要将首个赫卜-赛德节与此次庆功盛宴一并筹办的指示，埃及全境上下皆因此忙碌起来，预备迎接法老巡视正动工建造的神殿、主持祭祀诸神的仪式、亲自向阿蒙-拉献上供品，并第二次加冕为黑土地与红土地之主。

妮菲塔丽头戴双羽毛冠，领着她诞下的一双儿女，率王宫显贵、底比斯孟斐斯赫里奥波利斯的众祭司以及其他王子公主，在可容八马同时通行的大道尽头严阵以待。拉美西斯迎着祭司赞叹的低语与妃嫔们艳羡的目光将她拦腰揽起，在万众祝福声中亲吻爱妻：“每当你的倩影浮现在吾心头，就像是伊西斯轻振双翅，让它重新赋予奥西里斯生命。”

大皇后环着丈夫双臂轻轻摆脱开他，开了个善意的玩笑：“倘若你再晚几天回到埃及，你就能看见你的儿子已经成长成一名英勇的战车武士了。”

“是吗？吾只看得见，你的青春美貌一如十五年前。”

法老与大皇后恩爱情深，乃是众所周知的佳话，无人敢于打扰，连拉美西斯诸子女中最年幼者也不会在此时作声。妮菲塔丽侧身招手让儿女上前，法老的长子谨守礼节向他的父王问候行礼，并祝贺了卡叠什的大捷。他已被加冕为王太子，举止装束，无一不是拉美西斯昔日模样的再现。

“细说战场险情之前，先在后宫沐浴休憩片刻如何？你征途劳顿，要享受天伦之乐，也不差这一时半刻。”

拉美西斯含笑应允：“你知道吾从来无法拒绝你的请求。”

妮菲塔丽向伊西斯与塞赫姆特献祭祝祷已过，由贵妇们服侍着换下沉重的冕服，系上一裘家常的打褶亚麻长袍，挽起拉美西斯步入荫凉的中庭用餐。她一向珍视和丈夫相聚的时间，期间暂停处理国务，也不接见任何不速之客。

“摩西在米甸成了家。你不敢相信他的头生子已经长到三四岁了。”

大皇后温声问道：“这就是他留在迦南地，拒绝和你一起庆祝的理由？”他们三人在孟菲斯度过了拉美西斯登基前的无忧时光，因此她与摩西情同手足，也比其他人更关切这对养兄弟的情谊。

拉美西斯放下酒杯，眉目间掠过一道阴影：“吾愿意如此相信。但也有人试图使吾相信，他热衷于在迦南地为他的神传播教义，让他的人民终日劳作，胜于在埃及享受欢庆的气氛，共叙我们的兄弟之情。”

法老的餐桌上装点着粉红色的鱼肉和斑斓的水果，由行省进贡而来的珍稀植物送来芬芳的微风，但与这轻盈活泼的环境相对照，对话的气氛却一时黯淡了下去。妮菲塔丽柔声安慰：“你一向知道他的虔信，与行事为人全心全意的热诚。”

“比起离间的话语，吾更担心他是否过于投身其中，反而忽视了自己。”

“法老身为玛特的最高代言人，更应该当面听取他的证词不是吗？我准备以私人名义写一封信，督促他带上家眷与你小聚，好让我们一起祝福他的妻儿。”

吉尔伽美什厌恶底比斯此时的烟尘与喧哗，临走前被法老安排留守皇家方舟，和参谒的外国使节同船，在尼罗河上观赏赫卜-赛德节的大典。黄金之王没有提出异议，反正他一想到妮菲塔丽威仪如神的丈夫竟然向另一个男人主动求欢，就已乐不可支。

拉美西斯顺水推舟：“那个尼尼微城的预言家将摩西类比成阿肯那顿。”

阿肯那顿的一意孤行在埃及掀起的风浪至今余波犹存，而关于巫师约拿在法老军中得势的种种传闻，显然也已传到妮菲塔丽耳中。大皇后闻言不禁露出忧色：“我不会质疑你的决定，拉美西斯。但那尼尼微人是否嫉妒摩西在你身边的地位，故意……”

她的话没有说完，显然在丈夫对预言家的信重和与养兄弟生出的嫌隙之间把握着平衡，斟酌着适当的措辞。拉美西斯明白她的顾虑，然而他一将吉尔伽美什的面孔与“嫉妒”这个词联系在一起，便忍不住暗暗发笑。

“他已经在卡叠什之战时挽救了一次吾的性命乃至埃及的国祚，却不求荣禄，要求吾通过希腊人传道授业的方式奖赏他。”他据实以告，确信妮菲塔丽心有灵犀。

法老远征在外，不可能无人相伴。大皇后面上闪过一丝异色，但浑不在意，只把吉尔伽美什视作丈夫东方作战时沾染的轻浮风俗之一：“既然如此，你就不能用轻贱妾室的礼节接待他。这巫师身怀大能，又言之凿凿，不如等到摩西回国之日，请他们当庭对质各显神通如何？”

他深知妮菲塔丽的文辞与智慧，放手由她自行料理此事，并不担心摩西会让她吃个钉子。

法老日理万机，光是听取内政简报、过目节庆安排、接受朝贺，便连着耗去了不少时光。皇家方舟迎来一位低调造访的客人，已是在停泊底比斯多日之后的事了。

“不继续抓紧时间和你的大皇后团聚？”

“妮菲塔丽与吾相伴多年，不必急于一时一刻。吾衷心希望你没因为无所事事，就把主意打到底比斯或尼罗河上。”

“不用，本王找到现成的替罪者了。”

来客纵体入怀。吉尔伽美什嗅着他身上黄杨木粉末、黑檀、莲花、椰枣、牛奶、苹果、偷情的愉悦散发出的香气，说：“这算什么，邀请本王分食剩下的祭品吗？”

拉美西斯知道他余怒未消，翻了个身仰视着他。法老处理私情时往往体现出猫科动物的专注力，追逐一头猎物至死方休，绝不肯掉头他顾。

“吾来见你时如果想起妮菲塔丽，于你们两人都是一种侮辱。”

吉尔伽美什冷笑：“说得好听，就会文过饰非。又有何事向本王相托了？要是随便使唤本王当个监工，呆看着那帮希伯来杂种捡麦秸烧砖，可是大大不敬。”


	32. Chapter 32

****三十二** **

拉美西斯意有所指地把他上下打量一番：“和神代魔兽搏斗恶战的伤，还作痛吗？”

吉尔伽美什当下心领神会，许是想起摩西的过人膂力，也不禁为之变色：“来来去去，又是和那杂种有关的事。你倒真不怕本王出手了结了他。”

“没有必要。这次比试够你尽情施展本事，驳斥他的神迹，证明一切如你所言。吾何时说要你们以蛮力相抗了？”

吉尔伽美什皮肤白皙，又生在多雨的两河之地，形貌迥异于埃及本土人氏。拉美西斯玩心大发，扬头去舔吻他被长袍珠宝印得边界分明的晒痕。苏美尔王吃疼，痛中又沁进丝丝妙不可言的痒意，半真半假拍了一下他脑袋：“到时本王和摩西两败俱伤，埃及的胜利水到渠成？”

“既然我们非要事事算计，如果出庭作证全无好处，你既然自恃有后见之明，又怎会一口应承挑战摩西？”法老口气笃定，伸手去描画阳光沿吉尔伽美什锁骨胸肌淌下的轨迹。

“因为大庭广众之下撕碎他的伪善面具，把他踏在地上更合本王胃口？”

拉美西斯答话的口吻轻快随意，吉尔伽美什也多少有几分心不在焉，注意力反而更多投在那若有似无划过肌肤的指尖上。他干脆展平身体，任由埃及人半是玩耍半是撩拨地施展手法，眯起了鲜红眼睛：“事到如今，你也很清楚本王可不是什么事无巨细都肯答应的善人。请求本王出手的相应价码，心里也该有数了吧？”

“客卿之礼，吾自认款待周全了，你此前更声明过不会关心埃及的盛衰兴亡。究竟是你突然想谋求一官半职，还是施展邪术对付摩西，必须取来某些高贵的牺牲？”

他们惯于在床上谈正事，纵使拉美西斯言下透出威慑气息，出口时也被他说得情致缠绵。

吉尔伽美什眼神转深，一把攫住他调情的手：“给本王一个新名字。你既然有魔术之神降灵的资格，理应了解真名的价值。”

法老扬起一边眉毛：“给吾一个理由。吾以为你已经习惯于被称呼为尼尼微的约拿了？”

“临时掩人耳目的托辞也就罢了，如此粗陋的名讳，连从本王口中说出都不配，更不必说加在本王身上了。”

“你的要求还真不少。”埃及人的金眼睛故意转了一转，“那莫娜-芙茹瑞或许与你相称？”

“再说一次。”

拉美西斯两手交覆他的手背，笃定握住五指指尖，点过自己的肚脐、昭示心迹的肝和从不说谎的脾，滑过喉结与嘴唇，最后贴住法老寄寓了荷鲁斯的日月的双眼。

“莫娜-芙茹瑞。‘朝拜荷鲁斯者，有幸沐浴拉神隐秘的光辉’。”

拉美西斯虽然语带轻佻，色授魂与之下，竟有几分不合时宜的郑重。

“尽管是臣属斗胆构思的浅薄谀词，但本王认可了。”

吉尔伽美什的回应同样缺乏任何一点他自己煞有介事暗示过的严肃意味，法老闻言却扬起唇角，金眼睛从苏美尔王白皙的五指间充满笑意地眨动着，睫毛扫过指腹，带来与调情的指尖截然不同的触感，以及同等的刺激。

黄金之王从善如流地沉下身，紧贴这具笑得微微发颤的身体，故意引诱拉美西斯注意到他高涨的欲望：“没有别的诉求要本王聆听了吗？”

“吾不认为你会让吾用一个名字换取更多了。”

“是吗？但是本王的嘴唇和本王的手指，本王的思想和本王的灵魂全都别有所求。”

拉美西斯披衣起身，侧首戴回一对耳坠。吉尔伽美什支起手肘侧卧在枕上欣赏着他整理仪容，显然准备无所事事躺到正午。

“你终于对摩西动了杀心。”

“安插在歌珊地的密探日前发来了一份报告。吾深知吾的兄弟思想坚定，非常人可比，吾要打消他裂土分疆的念头，就非得彻底摧毁他的心志、迫使他臣服不可。”

“若非如此，你也不会向本王求援。”黄金之王懒洋洋评价，“而你仍期待着他放弃祈求无用的神恩，向你乖乖低头的一刻。”

拉美西斯掠他一眼：“别将吾与你的趣味相提并论。吾从不介意他如何敬拜那普那人的神，只要他无意自立一国，损害埃及，吾不也容许他们保留了自己的神明和习俗如此之久吗？”

“统治者自欺欺人的说辞，骗骗外臣就算了，你真以为能戏弄本王？”

“吾在你面前认真一回，就能拨开迷雾得到公义的答案吗？试问那群腓尼基人倘若逆天而行、全力与你的预言作对，后事该当如何？”

吉尔伽美什正色：“当如俄狄浦斯王旧事。”

上下埃及之王、蜂蜜与芦苇的主人再次传召他时，已是在驶往努比亚的御舟上了。

吉尔伽美什踏进舱室，毫不客气，径直坐上法老御榻，便舒舒服服横了下来。“说吧，这次又有何事请求本王开恩？”

拉美西斯倒是正襟危坐，仔细卷起密密麻麻书写着细小墨迹的纸莎草，才分出余光给他一瞥：“吾担心你无处发散过剩精力，闲得发慌，不如陪吾视察新建的神庙。”

“本王不记得教过你如此无趣的邀约方式。”

“要是巡视利比亚、努比亚各省之旅妙趣横生，沿途路不拾遗夜不闭户，吾何必叫上你？枯燥无味的年度检点工作，自然无需仕女作陪，更不可能劳烦吾妻妮菲塔丽。”拉美西斯探看着他的表情，戏谑建议道，“放心，泄火的娼妓和打熬气力的神代魔兽，路上绝不会短了你的。”

吉尔伽美什吹着清寒的微风，冷哼一声：“等本王回到文明世界，就把这两样连根铲平。”


	33. Chapter 33

****三十三** **

吉尔伽美什越是被他噎得无话可说，拉美西斯的心情便显而易见地越是轻快，尽管行省总督治理一方也算得兢兢业业，然而与繁华的底比斯相比，几乎可以“荒凉”形容，更遑论南方腹地入目皆是皮肤漆黑的奴隶，以黄金之王的标准，连看得过眼的面孔都找不出几张。

“这就是你盯着吾瞧的理由？”

“既无奇峰险峻，又无能入目的皮相，这种地方就该被从地图上抹去。”

法老舀起盘中一掬金沙称量成色，随口挖苦他：“如此一来，世界上可有容许你统治的寸土吗？”

苏美尔王不以为然，淡淡抚摩着留在他腰际的咬痕和指甲印：“所以为本王多多生育吧，养出武勇如你的儿子和貌美如你的女儿。让他们再繁衍出一个壮美的国度，届时本王的胜利就有目共睹了。”

一只肉掌按住他大腿，打断了他的妄想。拉美西斯那只养在御苑里的非洲狮终于得到了随从出游的许可，它轻轻一跃跳出牢笼，溜进船长室，无声无息踩上米底地毯，充满敌意地观察着陌生人。

吉尔伽美什既不退却，也不勃然大怒，只以挑剔宠物的目光一一打量过猛兽的牙齿、利爪、狮鬃的柔顺程度和皮毛的光泽成色，凉凉评价道：“到底是退行了一千四百年的劣种，比本王在乌鲁克养过的差远了。”

雄狮似能听懂人言一般，从喉间应声发出不悦的低吼，抬高的前爪在黄金之王的白皙脸庞上投下一道阴影——

——挥出的却不是锋锐如刀刃的趾爪尖端，而是生在掌中的厚重肉垫。

吉尔伽美什视线受阻，耳中倒是准确无误地听见了拉美西斯忍俊不禁的大笑声。法老笑了半晌，才赶在他发作之前屈指敲了敲案几，随口命令：“坐下。”

恃主行凶的巨兽马上停住撕扯动作，故作乖巧地蹲了下来，不忘把尾巴盘回前爪边。

法老没再插手他们一人一兽的胡闹，离开坐榻，一边踱步一边默读审计两地省长呈上的工程监修报告，于是狮子趁机跳了上去细嗅主人的气味，震得整张坐榻都晃了两晃，与吉尔伽美什怒目相对，庞然身形几乎把他挤将下去。

“从哈图沙到努比亚，你惹人厌的本领还是一如既往。”

“是你过分敏感，对‘惹人厌’的评价标准又太低。”拉美西斯不以为意，好整以暇地回应他，“再说，一国之君，远古之王，与一头走兽斤斤计较成何体统？”

吉尔伽美什从鼻腔里发出响亮的一哼，一把拍开那只动物跃跃欲试的爪子：“本王倒是不想计较，但这头畜生也不值得本王亲自动手。”

“是吗？吾看你和它打得火热。”

吉尔伽美什顺手搂住朝他凑过来的硕大狮头，示威地比了个勒杀的关节技动作：“神代魔兽意味的打得火热吗？”

巨狮猛甩开一头鬃毛挣脱箍制，转过脑袋伸出带着倒刺的粗糙舌头亲热舔他，饶是最古之王之尊也经受不起发出一声怪叫。拉美西斯淡淡讥刺：“那倒也是。为了追求某位自视甚高的情人，吾不知要犯下多少数不胜数的罪行！”

其中也包括失去摩西。但如果这是阿蒙-拉对他掌掌控这艘帝国巨舟的考验，他只能义无反顾地接受。

吉尔伽美什对他心头掠过的沉重思绪一无所知，忙着奋力摆脱莫名粘上了他的狮子，险些就要手脚并用把这头动物蹬到地下，随手抓起手边最近的布料擦拭着脸颊。法老半转回身，瞥见这堪称混乱的一幕，也难免哭笑不得：“你在拿吾的披风做什么？”

黄金之王瞥了一眼手中垂落的雪白亚麻织物，面不改色理直气壮：“你的宠物冒犯了本王，自然是你负上收拾善后的责任。能被本王使用，也是你这件衣物的无上荣幸。”

古谚有云：“徜徉游荡于尼罗河者，必须备有耐心所织就之风帆。”

有别于其他哺育古国的大河，尼罗河却是离出海口三角洲越近便渐窄且渐见平缓泥泞、在称为“青尼罗河”的源头反而一派壮阔湍急的风景。

几叶优雅的单桅帆船聚到皇家方舟阴影下忙忙碌碌，前来一睹法老的丰姿、享受方舟船尾扬起的洋流、和水手做生意。拉美西斯的目光透过河岸边繁茂的纸莎草丛，投向与明黄沙漠泾渭分明的青翠乡村：“全拜约瑟的运河所赐。”

吉尔伽美什向后倚着船舷，不置可否地哼了一声：“你对希伯来人的事情真是念念不忘。”

“因他们的奉献，埃及的人民获得了福祉。”

“看来你是不打算改掉这个在本王面前替自己粉饰的毛病了。你铭记约瑟的行事，不是为了待摩西立下相当的功劳，博得相应的名声时，便叫他封侯拜相，如先人故事吗？”

法老毫不讳言：“如果摩西今天愿意投向阿蒙神，吾自当拜他为阿蒙第一先知与吾分治上下埃及，儿女约为婚姻，区区维齐尔一职何足挂齿？吾早该意料到，他志存高远，连成为第一位希伯来法老、百倍地荣耀先人的机会都在所不惜，必定心怀更深沉可怕的梦想。”

吉尔伽美什假装没有读出他的讽刺之意：“如果你不曾有幸追随本王，就白白受他唆使了。”

御舟在埃及本土与努比亚的国界线上解缆停泊，水手还没把绳梯放稳，拉美西斯的狮子便追着一只受惊的尼罗河翠鸟跳下船舷，甩着尾巴一头栽到阿斯旺的田埂上。


	34. Chapter 34

****三十四** **

黄金之王在套回“巫师约拿”的假身份之前，故意扔下最后一句评价：“物似主人。”

拉美西斯对他的言下之意恍若未闻，径直步下皇家方舟，穿过乌压压跪伏一地不敢逼视法老面容的人群，登上行省总督一早备好的软轿。早有仆人在旁打起鸟羽阳伞遮挡日光，并备下种种旅途中所需之物，随时等候法老取用。

尽管比起华而不实又行动迟缓的轿子，他更偏爱亲自驾起马车疾驰过广袤的沙漠，但显示埃及的赫赫威仪也算是此行目的之一。

狮子就没有他的顾虑，一马当先冲到最前头，威风凛凛为法老的行辕开道，尽管不时被田间窜过的狼獾或牛背鹭吸引走注意力。

拉美西斯为自己预定的陵墓仿照前朝阿蒙霍特普三世与哈特谢普苏特女王的旧例，依山开凿，背倚着壮伟峭立的千尺岩壁、卑微俯伏在柱廊前的是一片建墓工人临时修建的村落，由附近一处金矿委任的军队与总管管理，直接对努比亚总督负责。法老为准备这一天的到来，早在船上就开始禁欲了。

仪仗队伍逶迤而行足有半日之久，在荒漠中曳出长长一道绚烂痕迹，经过波光闪烁的湖畔，才总算行至陵庙脚下。行省总督亲自在前引路，向法老展示硬生生在山体中凿出的前后殿室，巨型石雕坐像业已精心按照拉美西斯的模样刻成了面孔，灯火炳照下，无动于衷地直直望着前方。

“呆板的埃及艺术。根本雕刻不出你一丝一毫的神韵。”

法老采用矿上工头的建议，往岩窟中放进一只金丝雀，检测空气是否开始流通，之后谢绝了侍卫与陪臣，只带着他指定执行“放绳”仪式的巫师约拿与狮子，孤身进入自己刚画好灰线的陵墓。

“神庙外的坐像又不是留给吾看的，你何必耿耿于怀？”拉美西斯手执提灯和卜塔神指路的叉杖，只系着豹尾与一条亚麻缠腰布，形象自然殊异于岩壁庄严肃穆的风格。

他们的话语与脚步一同在石壁间回荡着，灯火摇曳，投出晃动不止的两道薄灰剪影。吉尔伽美什振振有词：“待你死后百年，本王要是何时再想起来行幸此地，对着这么几张面目可憎的脸，岂不是坏了兴致？”

“要不是记得你已经上了年纪，吾说不定还会惊讶于你这么快就培养起了重游故地、追想昔日荣光的兴趣。吾的神庙中可没有通往埃及神秘的钥匙。”

“出于对你的容貌以及相对不足的头脑的考虑，本王宽大为怀，赦免了那些三流匠人。他们竟敢用上黄金、青金石、黄玉、青铜、花岗岩、陶土和墨水，试图粗劣地复制你某时某刻的言谈容姿。”

“吾不觉得你在表扬谁。”狮子当先扑进抹上石漆向下蜿蜒的墓道，被罩了满脸的蛛网，拉美西斯高举被托特的咒语镂空的提灯，带来“人”的光明，驱逐与灭世巨蛇阿匹卜伴生的种种罪孽幽魂，“尽管只是吾的一个卑微投影，无力驻留太阳的威光，陵外的石像，勉励后辈奋进、唤起你的些许哀思便已足矣。”

“因此才更嫌不足。本王的头脑无需他人他物提点，无论经过成百上千年，想要记得的自然记得。至于水准低下的模仿品，不及你的万分之一，存在这世上便是自取其辱，还敢到本王面前拜受死之恩赐吗？”

法老走在前方，航程中割断的浓密棕发已不复参差，半遮半挡地露出些许后颈。吉尔伽美什落在末尾，沿阶梯一级级向下，将拉美西斯的一举一动尽收眼底。倘若不是时机并不恰当，他早已顺从本心伸出手去了。

拉美西斯看似对他的评论不屑一顾，投落四壁的影子却因为忍笑的动作颤抖着拉长开来。他俯身察看运进墓室描金画银的空棺，棺上搁了一张用青金石填色并镶嵌进腓尼基琉璃眼珠的面具。它戴着假胡须与蛇神瓦杰特盘绕的头巾，五官已经接近神而非人，冷漠目光超越尘世，投向将要佩上它接受审判的法老。

“简直是大放厥词。”

去占有一个连灵魂都不属于他的妻子与挚友的男人，吉尔伽美什的舌头完全被这个渎神的想法缚住了，说话就像个冒冒失失、初浴爱河的年轻人：“本王会代替那些木乃伊制作师，留住你的肉体的神殿。黄金虽美，不能装饰温暖鲜活、血管跳动着的皮肤，也只能空自枯朽。”

法老嗤地一笑，不以为然：“你莫非想徒劳挽留一具干枯脱水的木乃伊，轻得甚至不如缠裹的亚麻布条的尸体吗？”

“本王当然会在时间剥夺你的美貌之前动手。”

“吾可没想到，你尚在白日就喝得大醉了。”

那双金眼睛似乎对棺上描绘的符咒大感兴趣，一瞥都不肯分出，视线也平静得毫无波澜，分明将他的发言当做胡话坦然忽略了。

“为什么不呢？本王想买下一处等待荒废的殿堂，连它的主人都不肯多加珍惜。”

法老拾起面具转过身来，坐到棺盖上：“一个外地来的香客，不过爱上了这座神殿的柱头的装饰和楣梁，甚至不屑了解寄宿其中的神祗姓甚名谁，就动了将其占为己有的念头。”

“它的祭司靠它的田产征收税赋，洒扫它的门庭并供奉牺牲；它的信众聚集到它的阴影下寻求庇护，恐惧它的权势与预言。他们就有信心说，自己比一个远道而来的陌生人更虔诚吗？”


	35. Chapter 35

****三十五** **

“只为一副空壳白白浪费工夫，徒劳地虚掷金钱光阴，难道就可以自诩为虔诚的表现吗？你的质问，吾原封不动还给你。无论你施用怎样的手段，大地摇撼时或许震塌支撑神殿的柱石，风沙也会将你迷恋的装饰磨蚀殆尽，这座神殿终有一日面目全非，与尼罗河终将奔流入海同出一理。执着于此，究竟有何意义？”

“本王行事的意义自然由本王决定，而非你，拉美西斯。”

“非要问吾讨要最为无用、最易消逝的报酬，真是蛮不讲理。”

他识破拉美西斯目光闪动后的欲拒还迎之意，一把拉起他就跑，面具悄然落地，被永久留在空廓墓室之中。狮子不明就里紧追在后，两人冲进尚未摹绘《亡灵书》壁画的墓道，朝那尽头唯一可见的光明奔去。

吉尔伽美什边跑边问，难免有点气息不匀：“本王——说，如果死后生活与你在世时毫无二致，又有何——追求的价值——呢？”

拉美西斯看起来几乎想要纵声大笑，棕发全被风掠向脑后，金眼睛在昏暗中含笑瞥着他上气不接下气的面孔，依然亮若晨星，醇美如神的佳酿。

“芦苇原上，今日亦是昨日，明日也是今日——吾可从没说过吾想追求这般僵硬不化的永恒！人民若期待法老向他们显示来世的重要性，吾便如他们所愿，仅此而已！”

吉尔伽美什心花怒放，昂然答道：“众人皆已入睡，当他们死时，他们便会醒来；或者就像人们要说的那样，你其实已经入睡，当你醒时，你便会死去。”

他们相继冲出墓道，贪婪地大口呼吸甜美的空气。拉美西斯快乐得近乎忘形（虽然不忘甩开苏美尔王无礼的抓握），扬首对王陵上空东升的圆月朗声祷告：“托特神啊，隐没又重生如你，赐予吾何为永生的智慧！”

他脚步有些踉跄，转过半圈，面朝着吉尔伽美什，重现了巴比伦塔庙上令他心动的一幕：太阳威光消退，他的双眸缓缓镀上月神银色的清辉。

拉美西斯的目光不曾从他身上移开，手中长杖却向地上重重一顿，黄沙四溅，杖尾紧抵地面，在沙中写出一行行埃及文字。墓道中凿平的石墙随之隐隐作声，几乎像是山体响应这神明权能发出的低鸣。吉尔伽美什甚至无需移动半步，自那幽深洞口中发出的银光直照到他脚边，也映亮了地上的《亡者之书》咒文。

他贪婪地久久凝视法老栖息异样神采的眼睛，直至转过头去，眼见空无一物的石壁上已刻满同样的字迹。

直到贝都因人口中的“喀新”沙漠热风吹起又止歇，流砂也将沙地上的字迹尽数抹去，拉美西斯才拄住节杖，缓缓跪倒在满碑圣书体的铭文前，半是过度耗用神明权能的疲惫，半是发自内心的真挚敬意。

“是啊，连埃及的荣光都注定先于这面岩壁消逝。吉尔伽美什，人类最古之王，吾之客卿，吾以一个普通男人、拉美西斯之孙塞提之子拉美西斯的身份，而非动用双女神守护的上下埃及之主，利比亚、努比亚、叙利亚、迦南与腓尼基众港统治者的名义请求你，助吾一臂之力，训诫后来者：人类穷究天理人命，绝不止魔术这一条抵达‘神秘’的羊肠小径！”

哪怕这是拉美西斯故意而为，至少他已经完全抓住了奉承英雄王的诀窍。

黄金之王欣然大笑出声，紧握埃及人的手肘，拉他站起身来：“如你所愿，本王就许可这请求吧！”

他手上用力不小，拉美西斯被拉得一个趔趄，连王杖也打了滑，几乎整个人跌进他臂弯中，所幸在最后一刻稳住了。吉尔伽美什见状悻悻啧了一声。

更可恨的是埃及人不动声色脱出他怀抱，不忘揶揄他道：“两河之地的神就教会了你在圣地行苟且之事吗？”

吉尔伽美什毫无愧色：“伊什塔尔任命她的神妓作女祭司，经常领着她们当众与香客交合。”

他扶起法老的王杖，灌注魔力抵进流砂，总算誊写完最后一行封印铭文。兜头袭来的疲惫感为生者与英灵共有：哪位君王眼见王国在自己知觉尽头前覆灭，能完全置身事外，无一丝悲凉慨叹之情？

拉美西斯转身远眺，洒满月光的沙丘犹如埃及与两河之地都不曾得见、吉尔伽美什也仅在浩瀚长梦中惊鸿一瞥过的茫茫雪原，倒映在寄宿魔术之神力量的眼中，湖水粼粼闪动。“纵然有又如何？心有所感虽是人之常情，但一味伤怀，追忆往日荣光，才是世间最无用的事情。”

他的声音低回下去，似在回答吉尔伽美什，又似在喃喃自语。

吉尔伽美什在孤灯边嚼着麦酒和村民送上的新鲜面包，唐突打断他：“既知如此，又何必唠唠叨叨？”

这个埃及人使他重享生为男子的一切乐趣，包括辛苦劳作后饱餐一顿的美妙滋味。他们扶携行到最近有人迹的地方，拉美西斯不愿过分声张，只声称是法老私下出巡，查访督管的总督是否有违法乱纪之行，建墓工人们不疑有他，诚惶诚恐迎接他们两人到村长的独院里安歇下来。

不是珍珠母，不是冰冷的银。拉美西斯是面包做的，在他唇齿间饱含爱欲之火融化的面包。吉尔伽美什盯着他发际到指尖的纤柔光泽想得有点出神。经历恩奇都之后他觉得他的爱已经枯竭燃尽，像山火爆发后熔融成玻璃状的沙漠。何况他之后还准备为一个未曾出生的男人再蹉跎等待五百年，拉美西斯之于他不过是旅人头顶一片遮凉的绿荫。但是……


	36. Chapter 36

法老皇家方舟的归航，比起那一夜的经历自然显得平平无奇。吉尔伽美什却乐见拉美西斯解除了禁欲，又在他身上需索了几晚。

放低床帷后连他也不愿深思细想：在尼罗河的另一头有翘首等待的妮菲塔丽，以及终将抵达底比斯的摩西。他们都只是一幕希腊讽喻剧的演员，手心朝下紧握揭示运命的陶面具在台上徘徊。但摩西却绝不属于他们之中的任何一员，而成了他们头顶沉沉高悬、随时会被审判之手掀落下来的幕帘。

纵然是他，也不得不承认所谓命运与时机正是这样的事物——越是不愿见到的人与事，便越是会与不祥的预感一同准时出现。

“那普那人今日的情绪似乎格外高涨。对此你有何头绪吗？”

法老手扶船舷，俯视在尼罗河岸旁忙忙碌碌引导皇家方舟停泊的众人。与他怡然自得的态度相迥异，尽管重披“约拿”的白袍，吉尔伽美什却全无扮演臣属本分之意，毫不掩饰满面不悦：“一而再再而三明知故问。即使看在你尽心尽力侍奉这些日子的份上，也别以为本王不会出手教训你。”

“摩西的治国才略不在吾之下，”即使濒临与兄弟决裂的危机，拉美西斯的口吻中仍透出一股自豪之情，“与其和吾浪费口舌，不如先拿出你的密策如何？”

苏美尔王低头望向在盛夏时分长袍缠身、来来去去指挥着码头工人的希伯来工程师们，他们蓄发蓄须，在埃及人当中显得相当刺眼：“你倒是胜券在握了。”

“倘若如你所言，摩西果有二心，吾只好把他软禁在埃及本土，余生不得踏足迦南。”

“这究竟是‘不得已而为之’，还是正中你的下怀？心慈手软可不是君王美德。”

“你又不曾有过相同的体验，却说得头头是道。……不过也罢，你倚仗梦中所见大发议论，吾也确实听过不少了。”

吉尔伽美什情不自禁地磨了磨牙：“早知你这趟回到底比斯会变得如此不可爱，本王就该半途掀翻这艘船。”

“聊以打发时光而已。与摩西在吾御前比试高低时，还怕没有你施展拳脚的地方吗？”

“想见识本王驰骋疆场的英姿，你正应更加竭诚侍奉、然后做好大半个王都都将被蹂躏殆尽的准备才是。”

拉美西斯对摩西预想中的破坏力早有料想，谈到他的武艺却是满面不信：“现在打退堂鼓并不可耻。需要吾传令港务局，替你打点出逃的事宜吗？”

……也罢，毕竟他与摩西的唯一一次交锋正发生在法老入睡之时，皇陵前的那一夜也只证明了他灵基魔力深湛。吉尔伽美什大度原谅了埃及人的凡人眼力。

“倘若那是你给自己预备的后路，还是趁早抛弃这愚蠢可笑的想法。在本王令天地震颤的威能面前，光顾着保全性命虽然也算是杂种的常情——不过既然你已是本王的所有物，未经本王许可，自然连一根头发也不能擅自处置。”

舷梯触地的声音并不响亮，却打断了另一方将要脱口而出的反击。拉美西斯收敛了神情，闭口不言，以免前来请法老移驾的士兵被他们的对话吓得魂不附体。

船舷下已跪着一片迎接法老回驭的人们，拉美西斯正欲步下舷梯，向底比斯民众展露暌违数日的威容，上气不接下气的两院长官领着另一名颤颤巍巍的希伯来长老，不顾礼节三步并作两步冲上船来，呈上一卷莎草。

“陛下，谨遵您巡游前的指示，头人摩西的动向报告一律视作最高级别的外交文件处理。他不出一周就能回到王都了。”

“巫师约拿，传唤他出庭前先留给我们兄弟一晚独处的时间。待吾发落完摩西，你恐怕也没有留在埃及的理由了，何谈能顾及‘拥有’吾的狂言呢？”

“真正的收藏家，最懂得浅尝辄止的道理。”

拉美西斯望向窗外的树影，微笑着纠正他：“照你此说，收藏家一旦尝过了滋味便抽身而去，莫非这在你的定义中，也算是一种‘拥有’的形式吗？”

“当然。”吉尔伽美什理直气壮，伸手捏过法老的下巴，逼那双金眼睛转回来正视着自己，“本王踏过的每一寸土地都会留下本王的足迹，本王享用过的人，即使不归入宝库，自然也要被打上本王的烙印。好比巴比伦之门中的宝物即使流落在外，一样认得本王才是真正的主人。”

明明在倾轧摩西时大放厥词，被他拿离开埃及的话头稍为挑拨，便露出了言不由衷的一面。罢了，至少他明白，这英灵座来访的异邦人和他一样，同时承认了人之所以为人的软弱无力。

拉美西斯暗自思量，又打好了一道调动边防回师的密旨腹稿，以俟大举，也不愿惊动吉尔伽美什。倘若他的筹谋迎合了阿蒙-拉的意愿，代行天命本就是法老的本职；如果那万军之主耶和华执意要把摩西从他的生命中夺走，寺庙之鬼，又何从能战胜一道明白无误的预言？

再想下去，就显得不解风情了。埃及人顺手反覆住最古之王的手背，拉近他的脸颏凑了上去：“行吧。吾正准备告知你，那一晚我们说的话，全是吾的一腔真心。要知道君王无戏言。”


	37. Chapter 37

他看过这双金眼睛蕴起笑意一千次，听过这条舌头发出一千种令他喜

悦的声音，而拉美西斯依然有能力在意想不到的时刻，说出令他本已

不存在的心脏怦然跳动的话语。

他知道法老片刻之前仍心不在焉，但那些须小事全然不值得在意——

全知全能之星已展现出将被锚定在历史上的未来，旁观与捕风无异的

徒劳努力，不失为正剧开幕前的消遣。

“居然比本王先提起这档事了。好吧，那你预备如何践行你的出言?”

不等拉美西斯回敬，他便一把托起他，把埃及人推到窗沿上。轩窗大

敞，正对着百尺下尼罗河河面熙熙攘攘的繁忙景象。法老睁大了眼

睛，下意识环抱住他肩膀，却安静得宛如一条愤怒的蛇，也没有从他

脸上移开一眼。

“听说人之将死，其言也善。“

“你就舍得?即使吾殒命此地，吾的幽灵也一定会追索着你上天入

地，直到把你的生魂拖进王陵为止，和吾同眠一穴。

吉尔伽美什明知故问：“你的大皇后呢?”

“妮菲塔丽在皇后谷自有寝殿。“拉美西斯扳回一局，深色的手指搔着

他下巴，“偷情者教人腻味的蠢话，你总算听够了吧?”

“本王要是说没有，你又待如何?”

“那就只好派你代吾走访民间，体察民众起居生活，顺便挑灯夜听几

句墙角巷尾里的私语，以飨你的胃口了。”

“也罢，看在你的容貌与姑且过得去的诚意份上，本王先宽恕你这一

回。“他若无其事放开手，一时还有些不舍隔着薄薄一层亚麻、以指

掌体会每一块肌肉细微绷紧与放松的手感。拉美西斯从窗台上滑下的

动作轻盈如猫，落地时一声不响。

吉尔伽美什的视线追逐着他的背影，尤其热切紧盯住他长袍下绷紧起

伏的臀线。埃及人只佯作未察，到墙边取下一卷书简，转身背着手停

在书架前：“果然吾也不足以提振你的精神、重振你的斗志吗?”

轮到他装聋作哑：“你无依无据，就想质疑本王力不从心?”

拉美西斯沉下脸来，眼睛深处却漾着一抹笑意：“饱食无事、折堕雄

心之人，才会终日沉迷酒气财色。

“后世的愚昧论调，也敢套用在本王身上?出征前为本王壮行，凯旋

时主动侍奉犒劳本王，不正是如你这般美色的天职与无上光荣吗。

拉美西斯侧过脸瞧着他：“吾本以为你口出狂言，定然要因轻狂吃个

狠亏，但既然你将这场较量比作出征，吾大约也可以稍微付与那么一

点信心了。

虽然看出吉尔伽美什其实兴致平平，拉美西斯依然由着他口头轻薄了

几句，才被他放了回去。

后宫传来了大皇后染恙退隐的消息，事已至此，他不能指望妮菲塔丽

更多了，毋宁说摩西一旦罹患不幸，他也无颜面对爱妻。

白昼的欢情消隐无踪，法老随口遺退邀宠的宫人，正独自生着闷气，

一只手打起丝帘，挑亮了灯芯，另一只手按住他久坐着开始发酸的肩

头：“长夜漫漫，你难道要强撑精神主持庭审?

这张迎向太阳的最受祝福的脸庞之所以染上阴影，也是因吾之故

吗?”

养兄弟面带彻悟的悲哀微笑：“我从未找到一个人，能像沉迷俗世一

样沉迷我们的神。

天狼星高升又隐没，尼罗河的潮水奔流不息，拉美西斯自然从未梦想

过那时的三人能历经年月依然如初，但走到如今这一步，谁又能说他

心中全无一点伤怀之情?他并非不能理解摩西，毋宁说正是因为太了

解养兄弟的心地志向，他才别无做出除此之外第二种选择的可能。

“吾知道约瑟封侯拜相的尊荣在你眼中不过如尘土一般——所以你宁

愿把自己奉献出去，哪怕成为迦南地的一尊石像，也胜过顾念我们昔日的情谊吗?”

摩西与他一同凝望着那点晃动的灯火，默默无言。

“看来你去意已决。吾也不惮于舍弃私情、秉公执法了。”

先知的影子终于动了一下：“埃及与希伯来的民众，始终生活在同一

君王、同一真神的统治下，古来如此，至今亦然。秉公执法?你真的

要对我对自己这样宣称，却允许那个尼尼微的巫师来到埃及，带着他

的才智和笑声为你的宫苑增色?

拉美西斯不禁失笑，暗自又有了牺牲吉尔伽美什的尊严的盘算：“如

果你在这里，你本该坐拥压倒他十倍百倍的欢乐与荣耀。但吾拒绝认

定，这就是你率领六百万希伯来人出走的理由。

“我主既然发出召唤，我就绝无质疑祂的道理，即使祂要我走进荆

棘，走进火中，也都是一样。你的尼尼微人能敬奉虔信那唯一的真

神，作你所不屑的埃及魔术师们的表率吗?”

光是稍稍想象吉尔伽美什煞有介事亲理神事的光景，他就险些没能把

笑意压在舌根底下。“你今日格外针对他。从何时起，连外人也成了

我们兄弟之间的芥蒂?”

“奥兹曼迪亚斯......摩西叫出他无人呼唤的名字，烛光几乎将他的眼

眸映成一片金色，如果那男人是某个邪恶存在立志分裂我们的楔子

呢?

“那就请你们明天应召到庭，开诚布公辩个分明。倘若玛特判决将法

老王位与埃及帝国的未来托付给你，吾也心甘情愿，如饮甘霖。

“罪不在你.“先知痛苦地申诉，“为何要你我偿付我们出生前已经作下

的恶行，忍受我们的性灵成型前就被裁定的分离?如果神的世代也注

定与人分道扬镳，有什么力量能把你强留在我的眼前?”


	38. Chapter 38

****三十八** **

因为——

法老张口欲言，却发现自己一个音也发不出，仿佛有谁从他的喉头夺走了声音。养兄弟的身影在眼前摇曳起来，渐次稀薄、透明，犹似沙漠中热意蒸腾而成的幻景。他不禁伸出手去，然而指尖才一触及，一阵夜风掀起薄纱，直向他脸上扑来。

……微弱的一星灯火已几乎彻底暗了下去，连他跟前的一小方地也不能照亮。放眼望去，丝帘寂寂低垂，室内无一丝风，何曾有他人悄无声息来过的痕迹？

许是旅途疲惫之故，他竟就这样坐着睡着了。而梦见摩西向他诉说，又究竟是心中的一丝不舍作祟，还是埃及诸神为明日降下的预兆？

他喉头发干，活动了一下被自己枕得发麻的手臂，无聊呆坐着等待拉神御驾从世界的另一侧重现身形。亲政之初，劳心治人，他绝非没有体验过扼腕以待、进退维谷的时刻，但这个无事可做的清晨，却有一股大势已去的哀愁袭上他心头。

……希伯来人素来擅长解读预言与谜题，不料摩西也精通渡梦之术吗？

不如说即使一同被母后抚养成人、一同经历欢笑与离别，满怀欢欣迎接米甸地归来的养兄弟、又听闻他在他乡成家立业，摩西在他眼中从不像一个有血有肉的亲人。他的一部分灵魂已经应许给了那不可见的外国神。

“即便如此，吾仍然……”

吾仍然做着你千里来归，不再离去的梦。

许是由于无人在侧，又心有所感，他竟禁不住将心中所想脱口而出，但也仅止于半句而已。轻若无物的话语，在破晓前的黑暗中好像烟雾一般，不经拂拭依然自行散了。

向一切下达裁决的审判之刻终究来了。

像这样从王座俯视挚爱的兄弟，实在是陌生不过的体验。法老下意识摩挲着王杖，一时有几分恍然。

视作叛国罪审理的陪审法庭以最高规格召开，陪审员由打草鞋的乞丐、农民、书记员、军人、酿酒师、面包匠以及替法老代行祭祀的阿蒙第一祭司一共七人组成，拉美西斯本着公正起见，命令希伯来十二支派另外遴选了阶级声望相近的七人进入陪审团。摩西既然受审，那相当于阿蒙祭司的位置便刺眼地空悬出来，座椅上斜搁着一支刻着他利末派杏花徽记的节杖。法老庭前随口垂询，长老们诚惶诚恐禀告道：“神的灵进入祂的仆人，自会在适宜的时候伸张正义。”

也罢。审判的结果终究是交给玛特裁断，即使异邦的神明真要横加干涉，他允不允许这一支手杖搁在那里，又会有什么区别呢？他轻轻颔首，算是认可了这一代替。“巫师约拿”的身份不便堂而皇之当庭旁听，暂时隐在密室之中，等待法老遣人前来传唤。隔了相当的距离与厚实砖墙，拉美西斯仍能感觉到吉尔伽美什故意不加掩饰投注在他身上的戏谑目光，也只作不知。

陪审团列席已毕，各自齐声立了誓，一言一行都要秉持公义。摩西袖着手，眉目低垂，听书记官例行公事地宣读受审人名姓出身行当，直至所被指控的是何罪名，正是欲率二百万希伯来人叛出埃及地无误。

书记官瞥了一眼沉吟不语的法老，正欲宣读人犯的罪状明细，先知抬起头来，语音清朗地承认：“您不必念下去了。我不辞劳苦，中断了主委任的工作回到养育我的国家，打算率领雅各的子孙重返迦南。”

见他不打自招，埃及人面面相觑，希伯来陪审员之间却弥漫起沉重的恐惧气氛。他的反应意外顺从，才让拉美西斯倍增不快：高傲如吉尔伽美什也屈服在他的榻下，为何摩西偏偏强项如斯？

思及此处，他的口气也不禁硬了几分：“你称自己获得神启，欲率领那普那人开拓迦南地的荒野，向城门紧闭的王公传达你的教义，吾念及你劳作建设的是埃及的土地，也将埃及之名的威光传播，便一并慷慨地允许了。现在你需索无度，张口闭口也是神的指示，拿什么来说服吾相信？”

“地上的国的权柄，本就和天上的国的荣耀相互印证。谁的威势能与你的王国相比呢？宛如那伊甸园中的嘉树，众水哺育它的根干，它枝条荣美，影密如林，树梢直入云中，空中的飞鸟都在枝子上搭窝。田野的走兽都在枝条下生子。所有大国的人民都在它荫下居住。”

“你明知埃及的余威远抵大地之角，却蛊惑民众，胁迫他们随你出走叛国。”法老的口吻愈发严峻，“吾了解这种痴心妄想绝不可能出自你的一己私心……因此你的狂举才显得更罪无可恕。”

先知朗声问道：“兄弟间一时的失散，也能定罪为分疆裂土吗？”

法老毫不相让：“原来你仍记得你是吾的兄弟，众人也皆知从约瑟的时代起，希伯来人在埃及统治的各色民族中享有优遇，同样为尼罗河亲自哺育，在同一片红土地与黑土地上劳作，如同埃及子民的兄弟一般。休说埃及，世上也再没有哪一处的律法，对于弟弟摈弃家庭的威名、安逸的生活与兄长的照拂，携他一切所有之物自行离家求去的行为，可以不视作恩断义绝从此各分东西。”

“如果要从约瑟举族内附的历史法理算起，希伯来人本就是在埃及客居，待到荒年过去，再回到自己的生身之地迦南罢了。奥兹曼迪亚斯——陛下，我不明白你的怨气所在。何况国界之别怎能轻易斩断我们的手足之情？”

那晚渡梦前来的果真是你吗？

法老掌中王杖重重一杵：“迦南地的王公，固然时有傲慢不逊的行径，吾也不曾朝他们降罚，威胁要凭空夺去他们的封地转赐给吾的兄弟，再说另立门户，当然是欺君罔上之举！好，既然你愚钝至此，就传巫师约拿上来，与你当庭对质。”

吉尔伽美什玩味的视线与他甫一交会，拉美西斯便被勾起种种肌肤相亲的经验，不由得负气别开眼睛。……如果梦中的摩西稍微亲近一点，哪怕是将脸孔贴上他的肩胛温存片刻，怎么可能落到今日田地。


	39. Chapter 39

****三十九** **

“巫师约拿”煞有介事地掸掸白袍，施施然来到阶下，也不向法老见礼，与受审者各立一边。摩西起先低垂着头，吉尔伽美什尚未开口，他却扬起脸来，抢先截断了话头：“陛下执意治我叛国罪，我无话可说。但为何让这巫师堂而皇之地站在庭上，如所有光明正大的人一样，让他玷污你的地，并玷污你的法庭的公正呢？”

先知的眼睛灼灼发亮，不待任何人打断他，又径直继续下去：“难道他不曾行可憎恶的事，引诱你与男人同寝，像他与女人同寝一样吗？”

书记官听得满头大汗。埃及人中间响起憎恶的低语，不乏举起胸前额间的护身符对准吉尔伽美什的行径；另一侧的希伯来人反而如临大敌，连滚带爬滑下座椅，战战兢兢朝法老跪倒了一片。

拉美西斯心头一阵烦恶，扬声嗤笑：“不错，吾和这江湖骗子发生了死者之书明令申饬的淫邪关系。吾无意命他作证，指控你罪证确凿，自然无需要求他品行清白。只怕你心高气傲，从不认为自己犯了罪，遵从王命回到底比斯，也只是为了向吾名正言顺地辞行。”

“……是我。”

拉美西斯早已预想过摩西不会屈服，脱口而出时也已料到了摩西会作出态度强硬的回应，却绝料不到他下一步的行动：连同林立的花岗岩立柱一起，脚下的玉阶——毋宁说是更居其下的大地本身——危险地震颤起来，尽管这座宫殿尚未有丝毫开裂、崩碎或任何毁坏的迹象，但足以使陪审团惊慌失措，巫师脸色转阴，法老也从座上霍然立起。但未等他有任何动作，先知将手一扬，雷霆震耳欲聋的轰鸣之中，金光一闪，已乘上了一张悬浮离地足有数尺的青金石巨弓，姿态轻盈自如，仿佛乘在一叶轻舟之上。

他却偏偏到此刻才发现，摩西的眼睛亮似熔金，再无昔日埃及榕和棕榈摇曳树影下烟色玛瑙般的柔和神采。

“你已对自己的所作所为供认不讳，又祭起异国神威玷污玛特守护的法庭，即是做好了准备，立志挑战法老的权威。”

“摩西”侧身安坐，高踞破空越来的天舟。他双手抱肩，歪唇笑了，举手投足之间，尽显拉美西斯只在梦中希想过的风情：“一坛敞开坛口的祭酒，不及时享用，难道要瞧着它白白酸掉么？天之锁的后人啊，我前来讨还我应得的报偿了。”

“真是贼心不死的女人，正因为你死缠烂打，所以才惹人讨厌。”

吉尔伽美什一面发出嗤之以鼻的冷哼，一面放下双臂，身侧的空气中已隐隐浮现出王之财宝的金色漩涡。这话语传入拉美西斯耳中，不足以使他分心。他知道追究占据了摩西身躯的异教神究竟是何人全无意义，将其击退才是唯一的当务之急。

而“摩西”仿佛看透了他心中的所思所想，目光一转，唇角的丝丝笑意便冷了下去，顾盼之间的神采艳然依旧，却在这宫廷之中，反教人联想起为鲜血染红的河流、被战火烧尽的荒野。这副除了残酷别无他意的神情浮现在养兄弟的面孔上，使拉美西斯的心也沉重地坠了下去，几乎因厌恶而泛起一阵反胃。

“且慢。你今日行径，当以藐视法老之罪论处，吾也没有忘了事态缓急。尼尼微人约拿——第五代乌鲁克王吉尔伽美什正准备祛除摩西身上的癔病，可见你竟然自投罗网了。”

那苏美尔神轻嗤：“就凭他吗，乌鲁克的逆臣？”她衣袖垂落，没有更大的动作，希伯来陪审团席上的节杖便效仿蛇形，肚腹摩地，越出长老们五体投地颤抖着的背脊，朝吉尔伽美什游去，杖头枝叶嗅风生长窸窣蠕动着，凭空钻出一道惨绿的蛇信芯子，“奥兹曼迪亚斯，我最爱的兄弟……你果真铁心抛弃我，转投他人的怀抱。”

法老紧握王杖的手指不觉攥紧了，关节绷得隐隐发白。“此时此地，你用吾兄弟的面孔、吾兄弟的话语，还以为能动摇吾的心志吗？无非是更证明你窥伺图谋已久，其心可诛而已。”

“凡人自以为他们经历过的时光漫长，殊不知在永生不死的神明面前，无非是一眨眼的刹那。”黄金短剑锵琅一声，将蛇信钉入地面寸许，这动静没能让“摩西”的眉头动上一动，“让我猜猜，吉尔伽美什没少为他自取灭亡的悖神之举自得吧？历经千年培育出崭新的天之楔一族，胜过他千倍百倍。你既然要倚仗他，等你亲爱的兄弟与他决一死战时，不知尼罗河里要流淌谁的血水？”

盖布的御座距离被告席不过半箭之遥，中间仿佛隔着一道目眦欲裂也不能望穿的天险。他全身发冷，支撑着自己一步步走下玉阶，亲口斩断一丝非分之想：“不正是你在我们心中植入不正当的欲念，再利用希伯来人，试图永久分裂这两个亲如手足的民族吗？

于情于理，吉尔伽美什仅仅是个拉开战幕的楔子罢了。”

女神故作无辜，唇间逸出塞浦路斯岛甘甜的酒气：“我是为你而生的。何必将我和摩西区分开来？有意志的容器，未必不能在恍神的时刻吐露自己的真心实意……”


	40. Chapter 40

****四十** **

“倘若那是摩西的心意，便断然与你无关。余言尽于此。收起你那虚伪的一套，即使你用他的面孔说出成千上万句蛊惑的言语——”他也如此痛切地、无法挽回地知道——“余与兄弟诀别的一战将至，是绝不会改变的事实。”

“……真是无情，冷酷，内心刚硬——而又愚蠢的凡人啊。”

听似叹息的话语从女神口中吐露，却透出明白无误的嘲弄：“即使是神明权能，在尘世间，一样要可悲地为肉体凡胎所困。这株葡萄藤绵延至今，以苦难浇灌使其坚韧，以神威震慑使其恐惧，才结出新千年前最优秀的果实。你那黯淡无光的太阳，还妄想与我争辉吗？”

“徒劳的挑衅叫阵，就此打住吧。摩西若不伏法归案，无以安抚迦南诸侯的公愤，无以彰显法老舍弃私情的决心。”

“是吗？你自命为裁决万物万象的神王，我反而有一宗悬置千年的疑案，请你秉公决断。”

庭外的天幕，已被女神周身缭绕的雷云夺走了拉神的明光。天之舟如一勾画在昏沉夜幕上的弯月，乘着雷声电光起起伏伏。

“吉尔伽美什想必在巴比伦告诉过你，凡是送上乌鲁克塔庙求取神谕的活人，事后一律割喉处死。某队从乌尔（吾珥）掳来的战俘，偏偏因为那泥人蒙昧的一念之仁活了下来……”

……原本不过是微不足道的小事，倘若城邦之王加倍奉献丰厚祭品，并着意安抚一番，诸神也自然无意计较区区人祭的去向。

然而那已非吉尔伽美什第一次藐视神明。钉入人间的天之楔却成了撬动神代基石的支点，拘束他、连系人与神的天之锁也反为他所用，向自天降下的神兽挥拳，自然与向神揭起叛旗无异。

于是诸神放弃了已无可救药的第一枚楔子，转而向那徘徊在城墙之外流离失所的一族人伸出牧杖。就好像培育作物一般，择选品相优良的种子，植入恰当的环境之中，承受无数灾厄的洗礼，时时规制精神发展的方向，使其不背离诸神所定的道路……

……不再是统治人类的王者，而是训诫与警示君王、兼以肉身代行神迹的先知之路。

“说得天花乱坠，连本王都快信以为真了。”堂中万籁俱寂，只有吉尔伽美什一人大言不惭。帕拉斯亲赐、斩杀蛇发女妖的奇形弯钩夺一声没入地面，将节杖变化的神蛇斩成两段。“你们以色列一族舌灿莲花招摇撞骗，可谓祖辈相传的本事。本王不记得你能在本王与吾友之外另立第三个天之楔。”

女神冶艳一笑，容光不可逼视。“摩西”抬起一根暌违一千两百年、准确无误再现神明权能的食指，简单驳回了吉尔伽美什：“是。创造你和恩奇都之后，‘材料’早已所剩无多了。我父安努思虑过浅，没有应对一对兵器同时反抗诸神的手段……你当然考虑到诸神利用你的尸体复制天之楔的可能性，特地留下遗命，要乌鲁克人火焚了你的亡骸。可惜你悲痛过度、将那泥人和乌鲁克城一起抛到脑后匆匆出走，始终是功亏一篑。毋宁说那泥人经回收后的遗体比你更接近盖亚的本质，因此……”

起初怀着单纯的报恩之情。

被恩奇都偶然救下一命的流民，每日不辍，守在他经过的路边默默跪拜，奉上瘠薄田地中出产的瓜果。王的挚友感到困扰——纵使有过与神妓交媾的经验，这具变化万千的身体依旧无法超越他的限制。无法自行繁育，从而也无法理解随之而来的家族、团体、社会孳生的往来关系。

赋予他感情的王，某天玩完木球后随口解答道：“一窝小鸡破壳时首先瞧见你，也会整天跟着你寸步不离的。”

恩奇都接受了下来。不回应也不拒绝。

——伟大的绿人。慈悲的绿人。广受城邦上下爱戴、对待谁都公正如一的绿人。

——代替王领受神罚死去了。

——没有人不为此感到悲伤。那一族人亦是如此。

王哀恸欲绝，撒手抛下他的城邦、人民与祭坛，在荒野中日夜游荡如野兽。六天七夜之后，王踏上寻觅永生的旅途，不曾回顾。

于是城市日渐荒芜，家家户户陆续迁往他处另觅生计，游荡的飞鸟走兽在昔日曾是市场、街道和民居的废墟中作巢。于是流民阖族来到已无人看守的塔庙，在倾颓的祭坛前发下誓愿。

“我从未理解过他的王道——但那肯定是不公正的。”

流民洒扫蒙尘的帐幔与烛台，拂开蛛网，拔净野草，供上新的鲜花与焚香。他叩首出血，昂然祷告道。

仅仅因为他生而为王，被赋予了守望始末的锐眼，拥有了女神的权力、美貌和男人的死亡，就能肆意破坏恩基与乌图册立的律法，耻笑哀哀求告的民众，将丈夫从妻子膝上夺走，令无辜的友人为他横死。暴君一日不除，日后也将涌现千千万万他的同侪。乌尔城的亚伯拉罕，在此发下誓愿，献上我之一族的香火，重拾恩奇都大人未竟遗志，世代与这强权作斗争。子子孙孙，无穷匮也……

“即使嫁接了那泥人的因子，也不论如何虔诚、苦行、流浪、劳作，蝼蚁就是蝼蚁。”女神讥笑道，“透支以色列一族千年以来的悲苦，才得以成就两三个先知的‘奇迹’。亚伯拉罕、罗得、以撒、雅各、约瑟……我等了四百三十年才迎来的摩西。再不带领他们回到祖上繁衍的灵脉地，连这仅存的一支都将衰竭了。螳臂当车，明知不可为而为之，简直和舍弃神性的你一模一样。”


	41. Chapter 41

****四十一** **

“竟敢拿本王与那些杂种作比，看来这‘四百三十年’，你唯一见长的只有胆子。”吉尔伽美什不为所动，故作恍然大悟状，“……不对，还是本王估计错误了，就不该白白对你那空荡荡的头脑有所期待。至于以色列人的智识先天不足，会想到向你攀附也是理所当然。”

他牢牢盯住俯视的女神，朗然宣告：“在以色列人走到你所见的衰竭末路之前，本王就要在此一并清算他们冒犯本王与自诩继承吾友遗志的大罪。”

女神打个响指，一蓬飞沙朝他口鼻射去：“真烦人，哪里来的毛头小子也敢咆哮公堂？以色列人除了生性顽强没有别的长处，要是你干完我一千多年都没能完成的苦差，果真把他们折磨到亡国灭种的田地，我反要刮目相看了。”

她按低天之舟船头，缓缓下降到拉美西斯眼前：“宣判吧，埃虈及的神王，奥西里斯的化身。物证人犯俱已到齐，文书与刑具早在你的手边备妥，玛特的羽毛在秤盘中蠢蠢欲动。你意欲把谁推进阿米特游弋的火湖？”

摩西留得过长的前发被雨气沾湿，湿淋淋贴伏着他的苍白两腮。他散发着成就他们的梦想所需的所有气味：带着泥土芬芳的泛滥尼罗河，椰枣与小麦的芬芳，陶土被阳光晒干的清爽香气，努特的雨水与盖布的草木相爱时，胜过最佳美的葡萄酒。

“朝吾控诉以色列人蒙受冤情的你，究竟是谁呢？”

“爱憎交缠的安努之女，万军之主伊什塔尔。”“摩西”面上突然闪过一丝无能为力的怒色——这恐怕是她最接近人类的表情之一了。

另一个轻而坚定的声音从她体内传来：“别的男女可以暂时占有你，但最终只有我下来拥抱你的骨骸！”

他仿佛失去自己的声音了。不是尼罗河畔欢笑的少年，不是摩西的兄弟拉美西斯，而是阿蒙之子，上下埃及的神王。正因把他们逼到这步境地的不是命运的戏弄，亦非神明的计谋，而是注定不能相容的他们自身，过去种种，在这审判的一刻才全都化为乌有。

“率希伯来人出走叛国，是罪其一；扰乱玛特掌管的神圣法庭，是罪其二；谋求推虈翻法老的王政，是罪其三。受审之人已全盘自承，想来也不再有替他自己辩解的必要了。”

他喃喃低语，不怀疑摩西能够听到：“……以色列先人期望建立起一个没有王的国家。在你梦想的未来里，并没有吾的位置啊，摩西。”

先知愤然咆哮出声：“你是不一样的！愚民无法领会他们的驽钝灵性不配接受人治，连你也拒绝理解我的真心吗！”

直视伊什塔尔满溢的神威，庭中只剩下他们三人没有倒下了。拉美西斯一言不发，紧抿颤抖的双唇。

“笑话，你心里已经给埃及人和他们的国王定了罪，居然指望他替你们主持公道，甚至自诩正义，要擅自选定千千万万人的未来吗？”吉尔伽美什嘴上说得狂妄，指尖却暗暗扣住一缕巴比伦之门的金光。

“摩西”被女神逼得吐露心迹，便被抽走全身力气瘫坐在天之舟上，竟焕发出一种末路疯狂之美。

“……来自深渊，昂首蛇行来见证生者所作所为之人……”

理智告诫他经历过方才种种，摩西此刻的咏唱绝非善类，断然不能允许再继续下去；冥冥之中他却举不起王杖，并非因为对养兄弟仍存的情分，而是为了眼前的景象之故。

——曾有法老在最深的噩梦中梦见这样的情景吗？倘若有过，只能是在埃及王祚岌岌可危的阴影之下，千年王国毁于一旦的恐惧之中吧。

就如拉美西斯亲眼所见，一切发生得真切而又迅速：日光熄灭得比风中的烛火更快，巨大的漆黑长蛇张口吞噬太阳的一瞬间，深深烙印在他的眼中。

“我的兄弟，我灵魂的半身，我命该引导的君王。挥下这一击，作为诀别之仪！”

等我们的子孙再会，两族已是刀剑相向的敌人。

那些在门槛上涂抹羊血，吃了无酵面饼，事先向埃虈及邻居借走金银衣物的希伯来人有福了。法老的天空果然如同摩西与他们的约定，日月俱已隐没，一眨眼就陷入伸手不见五指的黑暗。孤悬天际的金星闪烁着一点光芒，指示着他们扶老携幼向红海边逃亡的方向。

无光之灾，对从者的视力自然无碍。吉尔伽美什循迹望去，在倒卧满地呻吟转醒的众人之间，拉美西斯神思倦怠，双膝一软，朝着那击倒埃及太阳的力量跪了下来。

“……吾的兄弟啊，你竟何诞生在这背信弃义的民虈族。你以为只有希伯来人才精通诅咒的技巧吗？

吾唾弃你可耻的愿望。每当希伯来人朝迦南的民族举刀，事后必流出十倍于此的亲人的血。你憎恶王制，后世的希伯来人却必定哭求威逼统管他们的士师，主动戴上暴政的重轭……”

他的声音发着抖，字字咬出齿间都带了血，也依然掷地有声不可动摇：“……你欲建立希伯来人自己的国家，你的民族却要在这名为世界的荒野中流离失所三千年，无一寸土地可以安身立命，凡夫妻子女、兄弟姐妹都要离散！”

吉尔伽美什初次从黄金公牛中悠悠转醒时第一眼所见的，那意气风发的傲然光彩，已从拉美西斯身上彻底失尽了。然而扶着王杖支撑起身的那双手越是强自压抑着颤抖，垂视地面的黯淡金眼越是干涸无一滴眼泪，他便越是不愿移开目光，提前移动脚步去追击远去的天舟。


	42. Chapter 42

****四十二** **

他的观测已经告一段落。希伯来人举族出亡，本属于不可回避的既定事项，动用他和拉美西斯的权柄去阻挠也是徒劳。他心底浮起一片空虚躁动的阴云，几乎想强行玷污悲悼兄弟的法老，兑现他在卡叠什军营的荒唐欲望……

“满足吧。这就是本王分毫不差预见到的未来。”

苏美尔王先行消除了外人关于庭审真相的记忆。留在庭中的希伯来要人没有做出任何抵抗，束手就擒，被恢复了少许威严的拉美西斯传令押了下去，收监底比斯狱中，但严禁私下对他们用刑。

只是他能如拂拭灰尘般把凡人的头脑抹成一片空白，却无法同样轻易使被吞没的太阳重返大地，况且这些细枝末节又不值得他在此时就动起真格。殿中只余下瘫坐在地的埃及人面面相觑，不时偷眼瞥向依旧漆黑的天空，却谁也不敢壮起胆子向法老进言。

到头来，反而是拉美西斯自己打破了几乎凝固的空气：“……吾在位失德，有损法老玉座，因此阿蒙-拉以隐匿其身为警示。你到神殿中，就如实记录今日的天象。”

阿蒙第一祭司诚惶诚恐地匍匐下去，支吾着不敢应声。法老不再朝旁人多望一眼，他的视线向着吉尔伽美什，却又分明不是在看他。

“从歌珊地三角洲到边境上的梅杰多，马上收束北方所有驿站哨所的防御，尽可能在路上拦下那群流民，让他们被锁在城外，耗尽饮水与给养。进入底比斯卫戍的地方军可以各自撤去回到总督驻地，但要另派一支快马斥候队，一旦阿蒙-拉重现身形就马上出发，日夜兼程，将希伯来人领袖摩西叛出埃及的惨讯告知迦南诸侯。若他胆大妄为，竟敢冒充吾的名义骗开城门欲行不法之事……当场格杀就是了。”

他知道梦想、热望、温情都可以从拉美西斯体内流失殆尽，心同样化为灰烬。只有这具冷酷的肉体会继续屹立着，直到它也风化成一具延续千年王政的石像。

法老停了一停，才开口继续下去：“……底比斯城防军队仅留必要维持治安的人数巡逻街道，除此之外全部在城门外按部集结，随吾出征。希伯来人队伍庞大，其中又多有老幼妇孺，必定脚程迟缓，连摩西也一同拖慢。巫师，由你先行追击，吾与妮菲塔丽告别后即率军前来。”

一时发落已毕，众人纷纷领命而去，只余拉美西斯向他走来。连以擦肩而过形容都过于勉强的距离，仅是法老的披风扬起时与巫师白袍边缘窸窣轻擦，埃及人的喃喃低语依然一字不漏传入苏美尔王耳中。

“你满意了吗，吉尔伽美什？但吾从没有后悔过。”

“智者千虑必有一失。没有别的难题请教本王了？”

庭上的秩序先于光明一步到来。他听见埃及人杂乱的脚步声冲过柱廊，有过一面之缘的后宫主管正张罗着命人掌灯，于是伸手一把将法老拉进仅容他藏身的阴影中，匆匆要了个吻。

拉美西斯朝他最后的盟友“瞧”去，喟叹说:“你已经没有留恋此地的理由了。”

苏美尔王的手指摩挲向他明亮如昨的金眼睛，从睫毛底下揩走一点泪光，就着指尖品尝那滴稀薄的盐味：“那也和摩西或伊什塔尔无关。本王切实尝到了此行的答案。”

他们各自离去，不回头一顾。

拉美西斯毕竟对天之舟一无所知，吉尔伽美什也懒于纠正他对希伯来人行进速度的错误估计——在伊什塔尔面前，一千座紧锁的城门及其守军，不会比一张纸莎草更坚固有用。即使乘着天翔的王之御座凌驾于高空与长风之上，久违地从黄金船首俯视大地，极目所见处，那张熟悉可憎的巨弓依然距离遥远。

“世间众英雄之首，人类最古之王啊，何必追根究底？你观看的一切早已落下帷幕，要知道那对兄弟终告纰离，两族结下世仇宿怨，雅各的子孙必定离开埃及、创立全新的圣殿神祇。事起缘来，其实与你介入与否全无关系。因此你的一行之于世界犹如一粒尘埃，日光下发生的常事之于你也犹如一场捏造，一次嘲弄。”

天之舟玛安娜的正体形容巍峨，在九月的红海边远远望去，却与一滴海水无异，“摩西”更是小得不见人影。未来的三教先知的声音犹在他耳边——他身上的气质又变了。

“EA不斩无名小卒。本王无妨大发慈悲赐你第二次恩典，在断气之前报上你的名姓。”

“差异只存于人心。星球触觉的分灵，质问其男女氏族毫无意义。吾等或许就是那与雅各格斗的过路人、神之一面卡麦尔吧。”

“哼……原来如此，那就非本王出手不可了。既然那女人的垂死挣扎还不够让你睁开眼睛认清真相，看清神之世已从地上远去的事实，就由本王亲手将你送回那侧。为此欢欣鼓舞吧。”

“尚未明白之人是你，英雄王。全知全能的眼睛，看来也有无法洞见的未来。灵长之世在地上延续下去，人类终将首先从他们所倚赖为生的星球开始杀害，即使没有盖亚的遗愿，其末路也唯有自灭一途。你所维护的不过是行星临终之前，一瞬的繁荣幻梦，甚至不及在下次睁开眼前就会消亡。即使如此，也要与吾为敌吗？”

应和“摩西”的声音而翻起汹涌巨浪的不是红海，震动的亦非大地本身，而是更潜藏在地壳深处，随着这声呼唤抬起头来的“某物”。

时隔1200年，天之锁的继承人再次拦在他面前，用语出同源的语言开始朗声咏唱：“Enuma Elish（人子啊，系留神明……）

其名为以色列（Isarel），与神与人争战皆得胜者（Isra Elohim，神的王子）。

裁决之时（Armageddon）已临，

第五天使，揭去封印吧。”

那劈开波涛从中升起，毋庸置疑由星光铸成的兵刃啊——


	43. Chapter 43

四十三

“胆敢冒用吾友勇姿的苟且小贼，只好请出EA一并斩杀了。”  
在极目所见只有孤云的维摩那船头，吉尔伽美什披上金甲，独自伫立，只是既无怒气、又无伤悲地下达了宣判。  
“……是吗，人之王的回答。罢了，无谋者无惧，因心灵屈服而堕落的兵器，不会在吾等手中投偏第二次了。  
坠落吧，天上之剑。”  
海水退去的干地上，猛然迸出一道直冲天际的刺眼星光。  
“这个”摩西与伊什塔尔正是在这一点上截然不同，杀招说至便至，绝不在口舌之争上浪费时间。那光只在一闪之间隐没无踪，却从维摩那正上方的黯淡天空中落下一线更细窄、更锐利的银芒，撕裂浓云与空气，直向吉尔伽美什头顶落下。  
英雄王却毫无畏色，金发与披风在每一秒都比前一刻更沉重的猎猎风压中，似乎要被撕扯而去，他也不以为意，仅抬起了原本横抱胸前的右手。  
“分离天地，由虚无生出开辟万物的祝福，即此撕裂世界的乖离剑——”  
“摩西”不言不语，那末日消蚀之枪却已发出非金非铁的哮吼。  
哈米吉多顿辉光闪烁的尽头，沉重地颤抖、耸动、迸裂开来，露出漆黑的圣枪本体，末端重心极不稳定地歪曲如鱼钩如蛇舌，教人难以猜测如何克敌制胜——一眼望去，却毫无疑问是取人性命、万物肃杀的可憎刑具。  
“区区移动炮台，就想看我击落下来吗？”  
维摩那船底重重一震开始倾侧，仿佛结结实实吃了一炮。圣枪自中部解体变形，如标枪般命中了船舷，垂下黯淡锈红的锚索仍与地表的本体相连。  
这一击倘若落在脚下的大地上，威力足以从地图上立刻抹去一座城市、在荒原上造出新的内海。然而维摩那一震之后立刻恢复平稳，全无半点摇晃或崩解的迹象，船身侧面绽出了极大的裂缝，半个枪尖都生根般深深扎进船体也形若无事。  
——即便如此，吉尔伽美什口中解放宝具的咏唱却确实因这一击而中断了，手中隐隐浮现的剑柄轮廓也如轻烟消逝。  
“区区一击得中，就以为能阻止本王将你一族连根拔起了？”  
万丈之上的朗朗碧空，只传来细细的呼吸声，自然无人质疑英雄王的傲慢决定。  
吉尔伽顺美什咬紧唇线，抓空了EA剑柄的手紧握成拳，听风辨声向下一捶。十余柄宝具自巴比伦之门倾泻而出，望风朝维摩那船底下方射去，锵啷之声不绝于耳，却唯独听不见撕裂血肉、击中人体的沉闷声音。  
最后一根长枪被锚索一卷一甩锵然落地，远远扎进维摩那另一侧的甲板尾部。“摩西”——卡麦尔竟然徒手沿着圣枪垂下的锚索爬到维摩那上来了，吉尔伽美什之前和他遥遥攀谈，只闻其声，却见希伯来一族的先知被一身重甲完全吞没身形，半开放式面甲蒙住双眼，到腕甲的连接处却与造型奇诡的圣枪同化一体，望之俨然如同枪尖上垂落的一滴雨水，一只光彩熠熠的鱼饵。  
他说话时不见双唇翕动，面露苦闷之色：“姑且赋予了他神人（Elohim）的权限，与你交战。”  
“就不至于赤手空拳被本王的宝库撕碎这点，勉强还算合格。”  
王之财宝无穷无尽，虚空中仅静止了不足一刹那，又隐约响起无数金铁交鸣之声。纯金色的漩涡围绕在吉尔伽美什周身蓄势待发，全不在意这一击会否将维摩那的后半船身也一同炸成碎片。  
“英雄王啊，无人告诉过你，你的傲慢终将成为自身毁灭的根源吗？”  
“本王如何行事，轮不到他人指手画脚。”  
闪耀着全知全能之星光辉的鲜红蛇瞳横扫卡麦尔一眼，唇线倒缓缓扭曲出一个冷笑来。“本王还以为你多么心系盖亚，口口声声灵长之世终将杀害星球，然而看看你这副面貌，不正像从骨中长出剑来的——那灭绝临终之星的人类种的形态吗。”  
“既是人类（阿赖耶识）也是星球（盖亚）的灭亡希望，吾等将一视同仁地回应。”被称作“天使”的重甲人形不理会吉尔伽美什一口气排出宝库、悬浮在维摩那上方的宝具之雨，抬起圣枪束缚的双手——一个虔诚祷告的手势。仿佛是液态金属材质的锚索窸窸窣窣游动窜起，在他上枷的指掌间重组成一柄没有枪头的长枪，被外行人的无力双手紧握，软弱地斜垂向地。  
“正因为有这把世界之锚摇撼着地轴附近的地壳，极北之国的凡人才和黑土地的同胞一道做起了终末临降的梦，或曰他们瞥见了必然应验的未来。”  
“嗤。自本王用这双眼睛第一次去看天与地时起至今，都不能自称所见的未来无一不曾应验，你却敢口出狂言了。”  
话尾余音未落，吉尔伽美什手势遽换。他一步不动，左手五指一合，握住一柄黄金长弓，右手已在虚空中拉满了形不可见的弓弦。黯淡天色中金光不闪，只是风声微变，锵然一声，一支金箭与抬起来的长枪相撞，去势大减，直落到重铠靴尖前。  
不等“摩西”抬头去看，数十件宝具以箭为记，向他径直砸下——  
天使束手待毙，仰首沐浴凄冷的刀剑之雨。  
卡麦尔的身影木然如故，圣枪如蛇窜起，正待一一挑落新一波宝具时，拟态枪尖却落了个空，只刺中了一团爆炸的气流。  
他反手一抓，拈住第二支破空而来射向他面门的金箭，吉尔伽美什一箭全数射碎宝具、连环幻想崩坏产生的可怖轰鸣已将他和半艘维摩那裹卷进去。  
硝烟被劲风转瞬吹散，英雄王来不及察看战况，随手甩掉神弓，开始郑重其事地咏唱：“撕裂世界的乖离剑，将星辰搅成回旋的漩涡，天上的地狱乃是创世前夜的最后步骤。以死亡平息一切吧，”他自虚空中抽出缓缓旋转的赤红长剑，重重格住挑散最后一缕迷雾朝他刺来的裁决之枪，“天地乖离开辟之星(Enuma Elish)！”


	44. Chapter 44

四十四

EA既出，世界亦为其斩裂，纵然无锋无刃，也是万物无一能当。

——除了卡麦尔。乖离剑与裁决之枪的交击卷起罡风，直切入宝具轰击下也不过略微蒙尘的重甲，连希伯来先知强健异常的血肉与铠甲一同绞碎。血雾爆散中，无数金属碎片随着狂风的漩涡一同翻涌，却在深可见骨的伤口长出崭新肌理的同时，片片覆回手甲断裂的创面上。

卡麦尔喷出的汞色鲜血，淋淋漓漓溅上EA的殷红剑身，反显得那银亮的血迹更加污秽骇人。

天使的面甲被剑枪相接的疾风吹飞大半，一块婴儿手掌大的碎片不偏不倚扎进他颧骨，剜开深可见骨的创口。他不会流汗不会流泪，满面是类似甲壳动物的、与眼睛同色的钢色腥血，淌到下巴处便凝住了，蒸发变质成一道道朱砂痕迹。掀开的皮肤蠕动几下，将那碎甲吞食下去，平复消化完毕恢复光滑的液面原状。先知的脸愈加苍白，如一具浸在水银里的沉重死尸。

吉尔伽美什却看得更清楚一点，分明是与哈米吉多顿同化的卡麦尔先把碎片倒转成反物质能量，再用之修复自身。

饶是英雄王也不禁心下一凛，但一闪念间便有了计较。EA的三段剑身转势互逆，由魔力放出而产生的风压顿变，向维摩那外侧卷出的气流急速回收，压缩成缠绕剑身的无形一线。另一枚原本刺向卡麦尔的铠甲破片似被某股引力牵着，硬生生中途倒飞出去。

空间断层张开时无声无息，将甲片吞没时也没留下半点痕迹。

“切裂世界的乖离剑，果非浪得虚名。”

“本王允许你为受EA一斩而喜悦。”

“消亡是一切的终结。因此何人是不可战胜，何物是不可凝视、不可呼唤或命名，亦不可试探且挑战的呢——只有这亘古并将永存下去的真理，也就是吾主本身（YHWH）。”

卡麦尔的声音在他们头顶上数尺处响起，操纵着那个被虚空与厌倦填满的人形迟缓地活动起来。一支没入“摩西”肩甲的金箭虚弱地抖动着箭羽，被身为圣枪一部分的重铠吞噬掉了。“摩西”前倾下腰，放低重心，双腕一分牵出扯开锁链，自由了少许，透过包覆到指尖的龙虾手甲，爱恋地摩挲着拟态枪身，像罪人依附着他的十字架。

“证明吧，挪亚的子孙宁录，人类最古之王【恶】。证明你的所作所为，所见所识皆是徒劳，皆是捕风。万事万物势必逝去，这构成了它们最珍贵的美与价值。”

“惺惺作态，令人倒尽胃口。敢质疑本王行事的，要么还不曾降生，要么早已在这地上没了立足之处。看来你想做那后者？也好，本王便成全你。”

吉尔伽美什口中的话语分毫不让，手上持剑的态势也毫无放松。破开世界之剑与维系世界之枪，恰是旗鼓相当的对手，他嘲笑卡麦尔，却不会因此轻忽了天使作为对手的威胁。

“历史不仅是过去，而是不断自我演绎的‘现在’。诸如此类的蠢话，你不知悔改，还想在无数时空中重复多少次呢？”天使意兴阑珊地评论，圣枪朝天一挺，“摩西”的钢色血滴四处飞溅沥开，在他身侧洒落一片氧化发黑的雨迹，“因此在此处击倒区区英灵的分灵实属无益。你的愚蠢是你带着你醒悟的可能性死去时已被决定的悲剧。然而为了再次彰显主之荣光——”

哈米吉多顿枪柄重重顿入维摩那甲板，拔出一场摇撼船身的巨震。毁灭天使长足尖一点，动作轻快不似身披重甲，径直朝EA剑刃撞来。

不须动用全知全能之星，历战的经验足以使吉尔伽美什本能地作出判断，认定这一击虽然看似只是毫无章法的横冲直撞，实则——

他嘴角一动，不避不让，提剑直迎上去。

“怎么，不知道本王曾与这狂信者交过手吗？他的一身蛮横力气固然少见，对上本王却不会奏效第二次。”

金属相击发出一声穿云裂石的巨响，维摩那凭空向下陷出一个大坑，随着黄金甲板以肉眼可见的速度寸寸断裂而扩大，英雄王的脚步却不曾向后移动半分。

“倘若他所作所为皆在伸张主的公义，就断然不会屈服于邪恶之理。”

卡麦尔下了评断，哈米吉多顿的拟态枪身暴涨一截，发挥出久战者的娴熟技巧卡进EA斩来的轨道，硬生生卸力把吉尔伽美什掀倒。

他虽倒地却没有失去平衡，乖离剑勉力一挥格住朝他头顶刺落的枪尖。十余道金光剪落数绺碎发，从他腮边掠过暴射向“摩西”，打到他头盔上锵然作响，天使长不避不让，连修复装甲损伤的意愿也一并泰然放弃了。

开辟天地之剑与万物消亡之枪品格固然难分伯仲，哈米吉多顿却凭借摩西的气力优势，一毫一毫压落下来。

“恩奇都在世时，你们就没有疑惑过乖离剑（Enuma Elish）能否挣开天之锁（Enuma Elish）吗？无论如何，矛盾之辨就由我来解明了。”卡麦尔宣告道，“摩西”难得面露一丝喜色，“引颈就戮吧，巴比伦的毒龙。”


	45. Chapter 45

四十五

承认失败？那对英雄王而言绝不可能。但如何破解此局，看起来也似乎成了无解的问题——或者至少，要在这天之楔与天之锁命中注定的一局分出胜负之前找到解局的钥匙，不会比从埃雷什吉迦尔的冥府中带走一个被亡者女王面纱笼罩的灵魂简单多少。巴比伦的宝库里绝不会拿不出一件能够对抗“摩西”的宝物，问题只在于……“找不到”而已。

悄然无声地，一丝金色从吉尔伽美什眼前划过。那不是宝具的碎片，亦非魔力的残渣，而是枪尖逼近得不知不觉，其上缠绕的罡风已把他额前一缕金发削落下来。

“承认吧，承认你所见所闻所思所想，都没有超出吾主为凡人设定的限度。”哈米吉多顿枪尖贴着蓝得没有一丝薄云的凝滞天空，在他头顶上缓缓倾倒下来，“你自作聪明负隅顽抗，反倒变相延长下来了无谓的处刑。只会在弱者身上施虐验证所谓‘真知’的王，执迷于虚妄的肉体以及更等而下之的兽欲，就抓紧这最后的时间哀嚎悲叹，怀抱着星庭之梦化为泡影吧。”

一骑战车，向着被圣枪锚索缚在地上的维摩那遥遥驰来。

“看你神情，似乎仍不肯死心哪。垂死挣扎正是败者的明证。无妨告诉你，你绝无反败为胜的可能，连一丝作困兽之斗的机会也不会有——正因这柄圣枪，绝没有可供你窥探的弱点。”

“哈，本王的宝库中遍集世间神兵利器，却不曾听说过毫无弱点之物！”

“那么你今日便见识到了。”天使冷然宣布，持枪下刺的手又增了一分力，“因为能令它落败的永不会是利刃或坚盾，而是持有者的心屈服的那个时刻。”

“闹够了。爬虫的挣扎也适可而止。开放第一阶段应用限制。”

哈米吉多顿从中分解为两段，下半段化作锁链绞上吉尔伽美什咽喉、一并拘禁住EA，将他整个人牢牢钉在甲板上；上半段解除了长枪的拟态重重一振，被卡麦尔随手横空一挥，复原为世界之锚近似锁镰、收割生命的原貌。

同一种力量将他们的攻击或反抗都平等地阻止了：“退去吧，你这凶兆恶灵，速速离开吾弟！”

法老的咒语像一道闪电，击中了“摩西”那微不可见的憎恨裂隙。钢色的天使如一尊中空的偶像，被抽出动力炉芯，猛然坍塌，面朝下仆倒在维摩那伤痕累累的甲板上，那双明察秋毫的眼睛里没有拉美西斯。

“摩西”脖颈歪侧出不自然的角度，他渐渐涌出大滴殷红的泪水，到腮边时已凝出鸽子蛋大小。这颗泣血的晨星发出高速振动的蜂鸣声，从摩西身上脱落径直撞穿维摩那，没入失去圣枪约束、重又合拢泛起浅浪的海水之中。不被兄弟接受也不被人民理解的先知只有些惊诧，便承认了他们一时的失败，明了卡麦尔从降临到消失的一系列谕示，满心释然吟出：“……起初，神的灵如光运行在水面上。”

拉美西斯先是解放赛特的权能狂奔到他们决战的红海边，又呼唤玛特，借助神代埃及的余威驱逐了揭示未来的毁灭天使，全身虚脱，一动不动重重靠在战车车栏上，阴沉的紫眼睛映出一片浪涛翻涌的荒凉海滨。吉尔伽美什勉力收回EA解除武装，摩西失去意识昏迷不醒，圣灵形态卡麦尔遁去前的嘲笑，犹在他脑海中盘旋。

“愚不可及。你撑破肚皮才饮干一滴海水，就以为能蒸发整片海洋了。审判之剑永将悬于世人头顶。”

战场上悲欣交集的眼泪或感慨，本是诗人与乐师热衷歌颂的主题。但在这神之权能与人之英雄全力一搏的战场、并无血缘相系的兄弟决裂的荒原上，一切只归于比死亡更甚的寂静。

吉尔伽美什站在原地，闭目感受激战过后血气慢慢褪去的疲倦，几乎产生活在人世的幻觉。他不须侧首回顾，也猜得到拉美西斯此刻不论目视何方，心中唯有这场诀别剧目的主角一人。

维摩那借着他的余力总算平稳着陆，停泊到一处无风的海角上。拉美西斯跳下战车立刻奔向生死未卜的摩西，察看他的体征。哈米吉多顿被玛特分离心魂的权能剥夺了将“世界之锚”这一概念具现化的实体，便消于无形，依附在摩西身上的仅余一层诡秘闪烁着的银亮色彩，法老的手刚拂上去就消散了，触感就像穿过一层黏湿的金属蒸汽。

他们齐心协力把摩西拖到一棵椰枣树下，希伯来人在拉美西斯臂弯里呼吸趋于平稳，周身上下无一处可证明激战的伤痕。吉尔伽美什正欲开口，便被法老有力地阻止了：“你要杀他泄愤也是无济于事。那恶灵正是预见到希伯来人必定在迦南地裂土封疆自立为王，传播祂有害的信仰，任是你我皆无力阻止，才留到吾赶来的时候，凭自己的意志消失了。”

天使的幻影倏忽一现，贯彻那不可名状亦不可挑战的意志的话语，以摩西的心神灵魂为柴薪在他们眼前何等壮烈地燃烧！拉美西斯用下巴爱惜地摩挲义弟的银发，心知这是他最后一次安宁地酣睡在埃及的土地上了。

“……你的士兵呢？”

“吾在三角洲驻军的军营里驻留片刻，嘱咐他们可以尽情追逐希伯来流民、抢夺奴隶与财宝，就孤身一人追来了。与摩西对阵，只会造成埃及军队无谓的损失。没想到你……”被那“天之御使”完全压制，居然还能坚持到你赶来增援？


	46. Chapter 46

四十六（完）

吉尔伽美什嘴唇微微一扭，明知故问：“需要本王开恩赐他一服暂时清醒的灵药，让你们最后作为兄弟说几句话吗？”

“你已知道吾的答案。”法老仍未抬起他重归为落日颜色的眼睛，仿佛这怀中便集合了世上所有值得他留恋之物。“吾所有要与他说的话，全都在玛特见证的法庭上说尽了。不必有任何人打扰他的睡眠，因下一次他睁开眼时，埃及全土的剑与枪都会将锋刃调转向他。倘若有希伯来人能侥幸活过今日，他今后所能得的，不会与他们有任何不同。”

“是啊。现实主义者无谓的慰藉，逃避责任的恋情，也是时候结束了。回到你的妻子儿女身边去吧，拉美西斯。”

他们给摩西留下了足够他撑到和希伯来人流亡大部队会合的饮水和被席，相互扶携，共乘一车奔向离他们最近的埃及哨塔……尽管大流散的诅咒宛如脐带紧缠以色列的咽喉。拉美西斯事先网开一面，撤去了海岸边围堵的追兵，确信摩西总会率领他的子民绕过芦苇海风高浪急的海域，觅得一条凶险多艰的小路……然后他的后继者将在地上立国，与埃及刀剑相争，各安天命，直至其中一方就此覆亡，连语言都将散佚磨灭。这是神替每一对兄弟（拉与阿波菲斯、以扫与雅各）安排的道路。

吉尔伽美什时而瞧去，法老仍是法老，神色端严不可捉摸，任何人见到，都会称这是一位宽容地饶叛逃者不死、仅仅将他们流放的大度君主。那滴在日食的黑暗中凝在他指尖的泪水，已是他独自享有的记忆，价值固然不及王之宝库中的任何一件奇珍异宝，舌尖上幻觉般残留的些许咸涩却也可因其痛苦，当得起英雄王给予“甘美”的评价。

他极目望向地平线，眼中唯余争战、流离与遗忘后残存的废墟，自言自语般下了断言：“……终究，即将失去的宝物才最为珍贵。不可说不是与你相应的末路了。”

法老适时调侃他：“吾没想到你会稍等片刻送吾一程，也不准备再对你说些什么。”

我不后悔。纵使有一二赠言，也在登上维摩那的前夕说尽了。他注定从拉美西斯齿间尝尽再世为人的感慨，落败之不甘与嫉妒之空虚也一并入喉。

吉尔伽美什抢过他的马缰掉转车头，两匹精疲力尽的骏马，载着他们朝夕阳沉没的方向缓缓行去：“如此简陋的辞行，本王可不接受。”

不是最初的，亦不会是最后的离别。拉美西斯反而笑了，仿佛从当日黄金母牛背上浮现的那张讥嘲人面与满溢的麝香葡萄酒芬芳中，已预料到如今时今日一般的情景终要来临，无论以何种形式。他放手任吉尔伽美什掌控车驾的方向，向前倚着车辕，就连他在皇家方舟的船舷边俯视尼罗河岸时的姿态，竟也似乎不能比此刻更平静从容了。

“阿蒙-拉的护佑与你同在。走吧，不要试图预言埃及今后的未来，揭露吾年老时的模样。”

他揽住拉美西斯脑袋，自然而然索求他的吻。他是巧言惑众的赫梯巫师，法老宫廷中考验摩西的术士，无从经碑文或圣书留下姓名，留下他和拉美西斯关系的一丝半点，也只有凡人不可决断的“命运”本身能阻挠他与这个埃及人再会。

他本想开个临走前的小玩笑，终究无意剥夺拉美西斯辗转余生，死前拒绝了芦苇原的永生之邀、决定寻觅摩西而登上英灵座的乐趣。

“凡世间既没有矗立不灭的帝国，也无长盛不衰的美貌，何德何能动用这双眼睛？你厌恶虚假的重生来世，应也从本王御驾知道了与那不同的另一种永恒。”

这一刻的拉美西斯吻起来像一捧用指掌掬起的水或是流沙，无情无绪。于是他补完了这个允诺的后半部分：“——如你能做得到，活到足够摆脱你的浅薄无知的年纪，便与本王在‘座’上再见吧。”

夕阳沉向红海的另一侧，被海平面裁成薄薄一刀，将落在他们身上的光与影压叠锻打得更加密实。

拉美西斯沾满沙粒汗津津的手臂环过、勒紧他的背，他最后一次从他唇上尝到他汗液的味道，他发咸的连同心一同化为灰烬的情欲和热望被他舔干，蒸发成一道烟窜进他的身体。埃及人睁开眼睛接吻，不做抵抗就接受了他的暗示魔术。

趁着风暴掀起、强盗与寒冷出没的沙漠之夜降临之前，法老的战车终于摇摇晃晃出现在一所边哨里。拉美西斯的同行者脏得简直像个贝都因人，风尘仆仆的疲态更甚于睡了过去的法老。吉尔伽美什不耐烦地谢绝了所有报酬，顺便推脱掉驿吏公事公办的挽留：“本王急着上路。”

他连夜跋涉，又站在了红海边。

拉美西斯在他施展遗忘暗示前狡猾地咬伤了他，那阵新鲜的刺痛切进带着盐味的海风，几乎令他憎恨离开他的滋味。他衣衫单薄，在冷风中打了个哆嗦，马上清醒了过来，比起前路五百年的苦旅，不能再在此生见到拉美西斯，似乎也没有什么问题了。

于是英雄王信手分开海水，劈出仅容一人通过的窄路，义无反顾跋涉向卡麦尔投出的光剑所指，大卫与所罗门王的以色列。两壁成型的水墙像一双双湿漉漉的挽留的手抚摸着他……但还不是时候。还没到他功成身退、足以直面这浩浩汤汤的过往之水的时候。

鸿蒙之初全文FIN.

全文考据参考鸣谢：

圣经·旧约《创世纪》《出埃及记》

《古代美索不达米亚社会生活》

《古代埃及社会生活》

刘文鹏《古代埃及史》

《圣经：一部历史》


	47. 犹在镜中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鸿蒙之初没写完的番外  
> 证明奥兹曼迪亚斯既可迷恋吉尔伽美什也可宠幸他的嫔妃  
> 亡魂却比生者更为“专情”  
> 私设是动身去阿布辛拜勒之前的事

鸿蒙之初番外，时间轴大概是去阿布辛拜勒之前，跟六分仪太太聊出来的“拉二想让闪闪偶尔换个口味后宫同乐结果还是NP变1V1”的故事，可能包含了部分与现代人价值观不符的描写。

乘车夜游的梗来自诺曼梅勒《古代的夜晚》

底比斯的女人快要习惯法老缺席的日子了。

拉神的御驾不会长留一处。多数嫔妃对拉美西斯的印象仅限于受降仪式上的匆匆一瞥，俊美得惊人的纳俘者，金眼睛掠过她的衣裙，便重新注目于墨迹未干的地图。大皇后妮菲塔丽带着她的一双儿女常来后宫慰问，稍稍弥补了长日的空虚。偶尔——或者说经常，也有其他女孩满怀希望妆扮一新，接受努比亚宦官传唤，环佩窸窣走在通往宫门的唯一一条大道上，庄严得像一位献祭的女祭司？那之后或者会有一两声婴啼，无伤大雅的毒药和宫廷阴谋，宫中又归于无所事事的宁静。

万事无常，只有那则传说是恒定的：无云的月圆之夜，法老会独自驾车来到后宫，在暗处观赏挑选他中意的侍寝者，然后才轮到等待、嫉妒、算计和一系列家乡的巫祓之术。太阳复又西沉，他留在地面上的影子哀怨地躁动着。

今晚他要来了。

流言走得比风声花香更快，傍晚的时候传遍了每一所别院。素未谋面的、有过一夜之恩的、生下一儿半女的女人们闻风而动，连孩童和塞提王抛下的旧人都慌忙穿戴起来，浴池里一时人满为患。法老曾是个在后宫长大、留着秀气童发的男孩，也是一位只在赛德节露脸、华盖下的严峻父亲。他们面面相觑，试图拼凑出他们的统治者的形象，言语交汇处，凝聚出的只有镜面上的雾气而已。

长发尚未晾干，那就干脆坐到湖边，化妆成从芦苇丛中归来的伊西斯；其他人则彼此擦着香膏、画眼线、涂脚趾甲，带来了排笛、叉铃和基萨拉琴。轻声细语、扬眉浅笑底下，浮动着一层焦灼的空气：所以她们究竟在迎接拉美西斯之孙、塞提之子拉美西斯，还是一道穿过幕帷、拂动陈腐空气的幻影？

法老在宫中不喜欢用步辇。车轮声辘辘近了，后妃们如同风中的百合花丛垂下头去，不能仰视御驾尊容。那一瞬间她们的表情像湖上的萤火一样闪烁起来，又在抬起脸时复归黯淡。

法老带来了另一个颜若皎月的男人，与他同乘一车。两百来个女伶僵立着，明明身在场中，却已退到歌队的阶级上，成了凝望两位人间之神的看客。

吉尔伽美什满面不快，望着人群冷嗤一声：“进退失仪，谒见失礼，这就是你所能献给本王的最大诚意？”

“亚非之美，吾自认为已尽数荟萃在此了。撒丁岛的也……”

“冠绝亚非之美，此时此刻不正在本王掌中吗？”

苏美尔王仗着有车栏和近卫林立的冠羽遮眼，揉了一把他的腰窝。若不是他近日来纠缠不休，拉美西斯也不至于出此下策。后妃们张皇失措，他挥了挥手，命她们如常行事，就此失去了对她们的兴趣。马厩小厮急跑上前，牵车卸马，陪侍法老和他的贵客到不远处的雪花石凉亭里暂歇。奉上共酌一夜的温酒后，掌旗官、捧扇人、仪仗队和唱名者也都失去了踪影。几个即将年满十岁的王子从假山上现身，打量起他们陌生的父亲，随即被宦官带走了。

他没有向旁人明言突然造访后宫的理由。与其相信吉尔伽美什会移情别恋，兴致大发带走一两个女人共度春宵，他更存了几分炫示国力的念头。

一旦远离了男子的气息，后妃们便镇静下来，重拾往日仪态。湖边的戏水声和笑声重又回荡在他耳边。法老抿下一指甲深的葡萄酒，微醺的暗火漫溢全身。他透过腓尼基玻璃断详一个个扭曲的妩媚形象，就好比在欣赏有着宝石色翅膀和歌喉的鸟儿，也未必心存更多怜爱之情。

吉尔伽美什凉凉地挖苦他：“于是你准备邀本王在女人堆里干坐一晚？一千多年过去了，本王还以为埃及人能发明些新奇的待客之道。”

他马上被激起了好胜心。“那倒不如说，十三个世纪之前乌鲁克人追求情爱的方式，依旧和这个底比斯之夜别无二致。”

“可见人们种种疯狂愚蠢的行径也从未改观。”

“今晚吾不是为了和你讨论哲学而来的。于是某位高高在上的王，日复一日观测着人们享受、思考、衰老而后死亡，他的工作，又跟蹲在田埂上的农夫有何差别呢？麦种埋在土里，绝不会长出稗子来。人的本性，早在卜塔测定万物基准时已被创造完全了。”

“这就是广有天下之土的农人、统领万国之民的牧者懈怠下来的理由吗？”有时拉美西斯简直和他无话可说，“当然，长年累月忍受杂种们的所作所为令人厌烦。本王偶尔会筑起梦之茧封闭神识……等待一个足够照亮本王双眼的黎明。”

他一把捉住拉美西斯握杯的手，隔桌提起他半个身子。美酒应声倾倒，盛着上千个翩翩起舞女子的玻璃杯翻下桌去，离地尚有一拃高时就被法老的咒语接住了。

拉美西斯嘶嘶吐出某个埃及神的名字，那双转向他的眼睛又盈满了月光的清辉。酒液刚才泼湿了他的亚麻白袍，便一滴不漏地沁出衣角，在他脚边汇聚成一滩深色，形如振翅鹭鸟，腾空飞去。这样一来，目睹法老入宫的所有人都会大醉而归。

“要是某个女人在今晚怀孕，你也准备替本王收拾残局了。”

“亡灵真能和活人神魂交感，倒是奇事一桩。吾为何不能抚养你的子嗣呢？吾已经疲于数点男女儿童了，再添一个也不会困扰多少。”拉美西斯坐到他腿上，被他垂落的金发搔得嗤嗤轻笑，捧起他的脸庞，“那就为吾破例，由着你的心意去拥抱吾的妃妾。”

“本王只准备拥抱一个男人，已经是你今生得见的唯一一次破例了。”

TBC


End file.
